Finding Our Missing Happy Ending
by lesmystiquestar
Summary: Can happy endings be really found? If so, where can it be seen and how can it be done?
1. Second Chance at Life

**Author's Note: **This is the next story that I promised to make. This is actually another Jenruki story and this is to get back for publishing a Rylice fan fiction. The one I just finished was just an experiment in the fan fiction world.

Right now, I'll be happy if you will read and review this story. It means a lot to me now that I'm back to writing a Jenruki because Christmas break is fast approaching and I got all the time that I needed to write again. Thank you very much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Second Chance At Life**

_Inside a hospital, an auburn-haired girl was lying on the hospital bed. She was diagnosed with leukemia and she was already pale with her lips turning a bit blue. Her hair was draped around her shoulders but there was no life within them. It was as if she was losing her strength gradually._

_"Rika, dear… Please! Don't leave us yet!" Mrs. Nonaka sobbed as she saw her dying daughter before her eyes. "We love you so much!"_

_"Mom…" Rika said, trying her best to speak even if she had a hard time already. "Whatever happens, I love you and Grandmother."_

_Then Rika closed her eyes forever and draped her hand on her white blanket. _

_"RIKAAAAAAAAAA!" Mrs. Nonaka cried harder as she started mourning for her deceased daughter. "RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

At present, a young auburn-haired woman was sitting in her office and writing something in a small red notebook. Her hair was tied in a nice pony tail and she applied some makeup on her face while she was wearing a red short-sleeved blouse with a pair of black slacks together with maroon flat shoes. There was no single trace of her past in her face as she was writing something.

She was very much alive right now and was back to her old life once again. After she was given another chance, she then chose to live her second life to the fullest. But now, even if she was having the second chance, she was still trying to figure out the puzzle of love. If she was given another chance, how could she find the old love that she turned away because of her presumed death?

_Where was he? _Rika thought wistfully as she wondered about her first love.

Her thoughts brought her back to the past. She was diagnosed with a rare blood disease and she did not tell her boyfriend about it because she did not want to see him suffer because of him taking care of her and how would he react if she was finally gone.

_I missed you, Henry, _Rika thought. _I hope that you'd forgive me for what I did._

When she actually died, according to her mother, they were still in denial with the fact that she was truly gone. But in reality, Rika had been in the purgatory for just three hours because of her death. She had been given another chance to live by the creator of her life just because it was not yet really her time and seeing the pain of her family when she left.

_Rika woke up and felt the unusual energy surging through her. She did not feel as if she got totally sick and died. _

_"Mom?!" Rika asked. "Grandma?!"_

_At that point, Mrs. Nonaka and Grandma Seiko could not believe what they saw._

_"Rika?!" Mrs. Nonaka hugged her. "You're alive! Thank God!"_

Right now, her main goal was to live her life to the fullest for real. After her recovery and survival, she studied in a university in Tokyo, became a librarian's assistant during her free time in order to support herself financially because at that time, her mother got accepted in a job in America and easily landed a job in order for her to earn for a living. Even if she was successful with her life right now, she was regretful with hiding what happened to her as well because he was so kind and devoted to her. And until now, she did not know where to find him.

Currently, she was an editor for a magazine in which she applied what she studied in college. But aside from proofreading other people's works, she was halfway finished with what she was writing. She wrote something related to her personal life but used fictitious characters as well. And now, she was still indecisive with the ending of the story since she herself had not found it yet.

"Girl kisses boy and they live happily ever after," Rika pondered as she was tapping the pen on her desk. "Too sappy!"

Even if she had a boyfriend of her own in the past, she still labeled the relationship as sappy and he understood it since she was still grasping the fact that she was in a relationship. But now, she longed for that feeling again: someone who could love her despite her imperfections.

_It's kinda sappy for me since I don't really know how to end this story… _Rika thought as she read the last paragraph once again. _Because I'm still trying to find my missing happy ending as well… I wish I had my inspiration to do it._

For several minutes, her head was on a blur. She was thinking of what she would add when she heard her boss calling her.

"Rika," her employer called her.

Rika turned around and saw her employer, Naomi Kitara, who was clad in a traditional white long-sleeved buttoned shirt and a black skirt that went along with a pair of black flat shoes. She did not know why was she there or why was she standing around her cubicle.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Rika asked, surprised yet laid the pile of papers that she edited hours ago before she shifted to finishing what she was currently writing.

"I commend you for your endless dedication but please… don't stress yourself too hard," Naomi remarked. "You told me that you're given a second chance but you're not taking care of your health either."

Rika puffed a little air sheepishly at her employer's remark. "Sorry."

"I know you're sorry but that won't replace the hospital bills that you'll have when you get sick, Rika," Naomi joked.

Apart from her mother and grandmother, the ones she had told about her miracle revival were Mimi Tachikawa and Zoe Orimoto as well as her boss. The two young women used to be Rika's classmates in college and at the same time, her colleagues in the company. Well, Naomi became Rika's boss for two years and since the former did not have a child of her own, she treated the young auburn-haired woman as her daughter and even understood her idiosyncrasies as well.

"Anyway, long story short… You're going to be a candidate for promotion in the associate editorial position. So you're going to be a rank lower than Chiako," Naomi continued.

"Uhm… What about Mimi and Zoe?" Rika inquired.

"Mimi and Zoe are still writers," Naomi said with a laugh. "And besides, seeing your performance for the past two years, I think you deserve to get promoted."

Rika thought of the idea. "Hmm… I won't mind. I'm only adding a responsibility to my life as well."

"That's good," Naomi answered as if her voice was praising Rika as well.

However, Naomi saw what Rika was writing since the auburn-haired woman was holding her notebook and pen while talking to her.

"Rika, what's that?" the employer asked, pointing to what Rika was holding.

Rika's eyes went to the notebook. She felt nervous since she was finished editing the papers for the magazine so she ended up finishing her story as well.

"Uhm… It's nothing, Ma'am," Rika denied blatantly. "And I was done proofreading the papers submitted to me."

Naomi only raised an eyebrow. "Rika, it's alright. I'm not going to fire you for that. Seriously, what is that you're writing?"

Rika, feeling embarrassed for having her boss knowing her secret, slowly gave the notebook to her employer so she could explain. Suddenly, Rika's reaction turned from embarrassed to surprised since her boss mentioned the word "writing".

"You know?!" she asked in surprise. "You know that I write?!"

Naomi let out an amused laugh and held the notebook. "Of course, Rika. I knew that little black notebook for a long time already. I knew you're writing something inside and…"

Rika placed her palms on her face. "Don't say it, Ma'am Kitara…" she mumbled.

"And I read it," Naomi continued casually as she flipped its pages.

"And she did say it," Rika mumbled, feeling embarrassed for what she wrote. "Gosh, it's embarrassing."

Naomi smiled in an unorthodox manner. "No, Rika. It isn't embarrassing."

Rika snorted as she heard the comment. "Then what is it?" she asked.

"It's beautifully written," Naomi answered positively in order to cheer her ward up. "I read it a few weeks ago when you had coffee with your friends and it happened that I passed by. Apparently, you forgot to keep it so I somehow looked at your work-of-art. But don't worry about what I read. What's inside is really safe with me."

"Really?" Rika was surprised and amazed at the same time. "I can't believe it."

"Yes. And your illustrations really amazed me," Naomi answered until she had a suggestion. "Why don't you publish it as a book instead? You'll earn some and present a new genre to some readers, you know?"

Rika thought of the idea for a moment. Earning money and fame due to her published romance? Now that was something new. And for a cold hearted girl like her? Truly it was something new!

"Besides, it's not you who had seen it already. Zoe also saw this one. But I'll think about it, Ma'am…" Rika answered as Naomi returned her black notebook. "Besides, it's not yet finished. It hasn't got an ending yet."

Naomi laid a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Don't worry, Rika. Find an inspiration then you can finish it in no time. Besides, you're the first employee here in Shinjuku Publishing who might end up turning her story into a book."

Rika smiled dryly and pondered the words of her employer and mentor. Before, she used to give her superior cold treatment because of the latter's cold behavior but it turned out that the reason behind Naomi's coldness was her frustration of not having a child. Now, Naomi managed to balance her neutral attitude and kindness towards the other people.

"Gee, thanks, Mrs. Kitara," Rika answered, actually did not know what to say because of Mrs. Kitara's encouragement.

"You're welcome," Mrs. Kitara replied and smiled at her.

When she heard the woman walking away noisily, Rika began to bend forward towards her desk as she thought about the matter. She gave a sigh as she massaged her temples.

_Well, aside from working, maybe I guess it's time that I focus on something else, _Rika thought. _I've been stressing myself with nonsense when all I have to do is to enjoy my life._

Eventually, she pulled her bag which was located on her desk. She fished out another notebook that was hidden inside it. There she saw what she listed from the time she was sick. It was written in a yellow sticky note which was stuck at the first page of her planner because she was not sure if those were getting true at all. These were as follows:

**1. Finish schooling**

**2. Get a job**

**3. Party All Night**

**4. Spend Money**

Rika snorted as she realized how immature her plans were. She was only reading it whenever she opened her notebook. But because her first love invaded her mind for a couple of moments once again, she was even more determined to find him once again and apologize to him for not showing up for the past six years due to her lingering disease.

"Maybe it's time that I changed these wishes and turn them into reality," Rika remarked as she pointed what she wrote with her index finger. "After all, it's been six years since I last wrote these."

Rika eventually had an idea after she realized how long she had last wrote there. Since the four plans were only written in a sticky note, she decided to write all of her plans inside the actual pages of the notebook so she would have a logical proof that she had truly accomplished them. She grabbed her red pen and wrote everything what was in her mind right now in a scratch paper.

**See My Friends**

**Go on a Vacation**

**See My Mom and Grandma**

**Find My Missing Happy Ending**

"That's all I can think as of now." Rika sighed as she could not think of anything else yet she was not writing actually. She could have done so much if Jeri and Alice were here but they lost contact with each other for so long already. She did not even know where they went after graduation in high school.

Then the idea proposed by Naomi Kitara struck her again. She was in a quandary as well. Why not try giving her story a shot?

"Okay…" Rika concluded as she decided to add the publishing of her story to her plans in life. "Publishing a book… You're going to be here…"

When she rewrote everything to the blank page, she felt satisfied with what she had already.

**1. See My Friends (My True and Best Friends)**

**2. Go on a Vacation**

**3. See My Mom and Grandma**

**4. Publish a Story**

**5. Find My Missing Happy Ending**

"Finally…" Rika mumbled and noticed her watch. It already read as 4:30 P.M.

She looked again to verify if the time was true. When she saw the clock hanging on the wall, it was indeed true. It was 4:30 P.M. and she had been focused on paper for the past two hours.

"Hey, Little Miss Candidate for Associate Editor!" a cheerful female voice exclaimed.

Rika looked to the left and saw a blonde standing in front of her cubicle. It was Zoe Orimoto, a writer in the company. Gone was the young girl who had a lavender-colored bonnet for a hat. Now, she was wearing a simple short-sleeved and V-neck dress that went along with black pumps.

"Hi, Zoe!" Rika acknowledged as she saw the person in front of her. "Stop with the label. It's Rika, you know?"

Zoe Orimoto used to be her college friend in the University of Tokyo along with Mimi Tachikawa. At first, Rika found it hard to fit inside the circle but she managed to get in because Zoe had been always including her in girl-related activities, girl talks and other things that girls around their age would like. They first got bonded together after a huge fire destroyed Zoe and Mimi's dormitory which caused Rika to adopt them and make them as housemates. When they graduated altogether, the three of them applied at Shinjuku Publishing at the same time while Mimi and Zoe got reunited with their parents. They now live in the street just a few blocks away from Rika.

"Okay! Hey, Rika!" Zoe chirped as she saw the piled up work standing on Rika's desk. "Why so busy?"

"Oh nothing…" Rika denied. "It's just… there are so many things that are needed to be proofread. But I'm already done with the proofs."

Zoe smiled brightly. "Wow! Do I envy you!" she exclaimed. "What about your story? Is it finished? I can't wait to see what will happen to the girl if the boy tells her the lovey dovey!"

Rika snorted. Of all hopeless romantics she had as friends, Zoe was the worst and weirdest one ever.

"Uh… It's not yet finished, Zoe," Rika answered casually. "And you know what's worse?"

"What?" Zoe asked with a pout in her lips. "What do you mean what's worse?"

"Mrs. Kitara offered me to publish it as a book once it's done," Rika answered, recalling the quandary that she had earlier.

This sent Zoe into a never-ending state of giddiness as she learned the news.

"Really?!" Zoe exclaimed and this amplified her screaming voice once again. "That's nice!"

The blonde eventually ran towards Rika and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Zoe? What was it?" Rika asked, surprised because her friend just hugged her until she could hardly breathe.

"I'm so happy! Now my favorite story is going to become a book!" Zoe exclaimed in happiness.

Rika suddenly became frustrated because of she told about the suggestion of Mrs. Kitara. _Curse me and my stupid mouth._

"I'm still not sure," Rika answered, trying to clear the situation that was impending in her system.

"And the writer who happens to be my idol will be the Associate Editor!" the blonde added cheerily. "You're so lucky!"

Rika only let out a sheepish smile because she did not want to be referred as that.

"Not yet. Besides, about the book… I'm still not sure," Rika answered while pausing. "But I placed it as my plans in life."

"Aww, Rika! You're such a downer!" Zoe replied as she and Rika broke away from each other. "You're so much of a talent! You can write and can even draw! How I wish I'm like you!"

Rika scratched her head as she heard that. She did not want anyone else to be like her.

"Uhm… Thanks?" Rika answered with uncertainty.

"You're welcome!" Zoe answered with a smile. "You're really my idol!"

How did Rika got to loosen up for Zoe and Mimi before? It was simple. The two reminded Rika of Alice McCoy and Jeri Katou. Well, it was not easy adjusting but she worked so hard on it.

"Anyway, have you eaten now?" Zoe asked.

"Not really," Rika answered as she compiled all her finished work on her desk. "I'm really not in the mood to have coffee or eat. I'm just tired."

"Oh…" Zoe mumbled. "Hmm…"

"What about you, Zoe?" Rika asked with interest. "What are you going to do after work?"

Zoe immediately turned bright red after hearing it. "Oh? Me? I'm going on a date with Koji tonight!" she squealed.

"Really?" Rika asked with interest. "How long have you two been together?"

"It's been three years, girl!" Zoe answered happily and began pointing the issue to Rika. "I'll get married once you get to have a boyfriend!"

Rika felt the unusual thing behind her single status once again.

"Oh I don't know about that, Zoe," Rika answered. "All I know is that I'll be waiting for the right man and right time for me."

Zoe sensed the answer. "You're such a virgin and a prude!" she stated with a laugh.

"What's wrong with it?" Rika asked, shrugging. "It's not yet the end of the world, you know?"

Zoe only shook her head in amusement. "I don't know about you but I'm gonna start finding one! Our female anatomy is waiting for a guy who'd be willing to exercise his male anatomy and spread his genes as well! You're too beautiful to be single!" she declared.

"If you're thinking about setting me on a date then I'm gonna pass," Rika answered as she waved her two hands. "I'm not into blind dating and I'm certainly not into dating as well. Not for now!"

Zoe shrugged in amusement as she heard her friend.

"Okay, Rika! Suit yourself! But don't tell me if you're in your thirties and you're still single!" Zoe chuckled.

"Of course I won't!" Rika answered in amusement as she took her bag and placed it on her shoulder. "If I'm meant to die a virgin, so be it!"

Then the young blonde went away from Rika's cubicle and walked towards her table.

"Okay," Zoe answered and saw the auburn-haired woman carrying her bag already. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow for our work!"

"Okay! I'll see you," Rika answered back as she walked outside her cubicle.

When Rika walked towards the hallway, she saw Mimi Tachikawa who was printing an important publication material on a photo paper.

"Hey, Rika!" Mimi greeted cheerfully. "Leaving so soon?"

Rika glanced at her watch and saw that the clock marked 5:00 P.M.

"Yes," Rika answered as she was walking. "I have so many things to do than just everything here."

Mimi seemed to understand since she did not know what to do when multitasking arises.

"Okay! Bye!" Mimi bid her goodbye. "Take care!"

* * *

Meanwhile, when Rika finally got to the elevator, she remembered her past life. She could not easily let go of the past especially when it was connected about him. Unfortunately, she could not focus once the thing was brought up.

Her thoughts were ruined when she met a young man in which she recognized as Junichi Madoka. He was a supervisor of the company who happened to have a tiny crush on Rika ever since she started working there.

"Hey there!" Junichi smiled at her upon seeing her.

Rika was surprised after she had to see Junichi standing in front of her.

"Uh. Hi?" Rika stammered. _Oh no. Not again!_

"Where are you going?" Junichi asked her in curiosity.

"I'm going home," Rika replied straightly. "I'm tired."

Junichi seemed not unfazed by the young woman's actions. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Rika eventually shook her head after she realized that she heard a tinge of chivalry inside the young man's body.

"No, thanks!" Rika refused politely. "I'm going to meet someone else before I get home so I'm really sorry."

Junichi only smiled like a gentleman towards her. "No problem!" he exclaimed. "Take care, okay?"

Rika only nodded since they were in a public place and she did not want to get branded as a woman who flirted with her superior. Actually, it was the superior who was trying to make advances towards her.

_Stupid Junichi, _Rika thought as she saw him walking away. _Always barges in when I'm starting to think of something!_

Eventually, when Rika saw that the young man was totally out of her sight, she continued walking towards the main door so she could hail a taxi and go home. She was already expecting traffic on her way home because it was already late in the afternoon and behavior of vehicles would not improve as of this moment.

As she stood in front of the main door of the office, she waited for a taxi until she saw one that pulled in front of her. She opened the door and hopped inside carefully. When she sat down, she saw that it was her mother calling.

"Hello, Mom?" Rika answered. _Wow. After so many months, she called me in the phone!_

_"Hey, Sweetie!"_ Mrs. Nonaka greeted. _"How are you?!"_

"Mom, I'm gonna go home so I could set up the video conference. I really need to talk to you about something regarding money!"

_"Money? I thought you're doing well with your current job?" _Mrs. Nonaka asked from the other line.

"That's what I thought too," Rika explained and let out an unusual chuckle. "Well, I'm going to call you so I can update my process. I have so many news to tell you right now, Mom."

_"I'm looking forward to it. It's kinda lonesome without your voice, Rika. Oh, and Grandma says hi!" _

"Just send her my regards, Mom. I missed the two of you already!" Rika answered back.

_"Me too! Your grandma and I miss you too! I'm gonna call you if it's time for you to get here in America."_

This sent Rika into pondering once again.

"Okay, Mom. I'll call you once I get home." Rika sighed as she hung up the phone. "Bye."


	2. Past Unraveled

**Author's Note: **This is Chapter 2. Please read and review. Thanks a lot! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Past Unraveled**

That afternoon, Rika eventually arrived at her home and opened the gate so she could walk inside. She had been living alone because of her mother who got accepted in a modeling agency in America and Grandma Seiko went with her in order to look out for Rumiko. With that, while being alone, she pursued her plan of studying college. For the first two years, she had depended on her mother's salary but after that, she found a librarian's assistant duty and earned money by just checking the inventory of the university library.

She fidgeted for the keys so she could unlock the door. When she found one, she opened it and she was already standing in the living room. She flopped herself on the couch and realized that today was Thursday.

_Time flies and it's already weekend once again! _Rika thought as she massaged her temples. _I can't wait for it!_

Suddenly, she remembered something and she immediately stood up. She was supposed to talk to her mother in a video message!

"Damn it!" Rika said and eventually ran towards her room so she could get her laptop.

When she ran upstairs, she realized that she had to be careful because she slipped at the stairway before. Fortunately, she landed on her feet at that time.

"Why oh why…" Rika mumbled as she arrived at her doorway and opened the door leading to her room.

She got inside and found that her laptop was just lying on top of her bed. She took it as well as the charger and some cables so she could set up the connection downstairs. She went downstairs and returned back to sitting in the couch. As she sat down, she plugged all the necessary cables and wires in order to establish the connection that she needed for her to talk to her mother. She opened the laptop and waited for the video message to pop in because of the program installed in it. Then after a few moments, she saw her mother in the screen.

"Hi, Sweetie!" Mrs. Nonaka greeted.

"Hello, Mom!" Rika answered. "How's life?"

"I'm good! Like I said earlier, I wish that you could come here in America with us."

Rika snorted at the idea of her going to America. _The idea looked nice enough but I still have something to do here in Japan._

"But judging from your expression, it seemed to me that you're not willing. Was it because of… him, Rika?"

This caught Rika red-handed. In fact, she was hesitant to leave for America because she has not found Henry yet.

"Uh… Yeah…" Rika stammered because she did not know what to say.

Rika's mother gave a look of sympathy towards her.

"I know that you're still regretful of what you did and I understand. I know that you love him and you don't want him to get hurt because you think that you'll die any day before, right?"

"Yes, Mom," was Rika's subtle reply. "I missed him so much, Mom. I still can't get why this happened in the first place. It's only killing me inside."

Rumiko eventually gave a proud smile at her daughter's answers. She was proud of her.

"I'm proud of you, Rika, because you had truly reached your maturity and you're really in love with him until today. But I just wish you your happiness as well. Even if you got resurrected, I feel as if you're dead without someone to love. I know you do love us but it's different regarding to have that special significant other."

Rika eventually smiled at Mrs. Nonaka's advice. "Thanks, Mom. I guess I was truly wrong about you. You do care for me."

"You may not see it but I really cared for you, dear!" Mrs. Nonaka answered as she smiled once again. "Anyway, what's with the money that you wish to ask from me?"

Rika thought for a moment as she tried her best to recall what she wanted from Mrs. Nonaka in the first place.

"Well, it's about money to make changes in this house. I want to paint the walls again," Rika answered.

This sent Rika's mother laughing. "You? Painting the house? Since when did you do that?" she asked.

"Mom!" Rika exclaimed while trying to convince Mrs. Nonaka that she was a good artist. "I've been repainting the house since I was twenty! And don't fool me for my painting skills, Mom, because I'm good at it."

"Oh! You sure are!" Mrs. Nonaka praised humorously. "When are you going to repaint the house, anyway?"

"Hmm… As soon as possible," Rika answered. "As soon as I got the money, I can start with it!"

Rika's mother eventually agreed to what she was planning. "Oh, okay… Just don't make the house into a living canvas of yours!"

"Alright, Mom!" Rika answered with her energy restored. "I will!"

"I'm going to send that now. I don't want you using your own money for the house. I want you to use your earnings and savings for your future use and for things that were due for emergencies," Mrs. Nonaka replied.

"Alright, Mom… Thanks," Rika answered, still awed by her mother for still taking care of her even if she was nearing her twenty-fifth year of her life.

"It's okay…" Mrs. Nonaka replied pleasantly.

"Anyway, where's Grandma?" Rika asked, noticing that her grandmother only said hi for her.

"She's with her friends shopping," Mrs. Nonaka explained.

"Oh…" Rika answered. _Shopping again?_

"Anyway, I wish you the best in finding him once again. I really wanted you to find your happiness, Rika," Mrs. Nonaka answered and gave a piece of advice. "I know life seriously played a grave joke on you but that just the job: testing you in order for you to know what do you really want to do in order to conquer everything."

Rika nodded in understanding. "Thanks, Mom. Anyway, I need to go since I have to cook for my dinner as well."

"I see," Mrs. Nonaka said. "Take care of yourself and update me with everything, okay?"

Rika nodded and with that, the video that contained her mother was truly gone. With this, she closed the laptop and began to think of everything that happened in her life.

_I guess Mom's right, _Rika thought. _I should find my own happiness and not just sit around and let everything be happening for a certain damn reason._

* * *

Meanwhile, in an apartment on the other side of Shinjuku, there was a blue-haired young man who was standing in the terrace. He had grey eyes and tan skin while his hair was laid to the side. His manly stature was depicted by toned muscles and firm body which made him the elusive bachelor of Shinjuku. Right now, he was wearing a white buttoned-shirt and a pair of slacks because he had just got home from work.

He was known to smile a lot. But that smile was replaced by wistfulness because he was thinking of a young auburn-haired woman who just disappeared without a trace six years ago. She was his beloved girl and he could not get her off his mind even for many years.

_Where have you been, Rika? _the young man thought as he looked at the stars. _I missed you so much. Please come back to me, okay?_

As his thoughts began to consume him, he was also looking at the stars. They reminded him of her beautiful and sparkling lilac eyes.

"Henry?" a feminine voice soared in the air.

The young man turned around and saw a mauve-haired young woman clad in a yellow sleeveless dress.

"Suzie?" Henry asked as he saw his younger sister. "What's up?"

The aforementioned young woman approached him and smiled at him.

"Are you still thinking of her, aren't you?" Suzie asked casually in order not to dwell on the subject for long.

Henry nodded wistfully. "Yes, I am. And I would… Even if I went to China and studied until I got the highest honor, I felt as if I didn't win at all… Because she did not tell me where she was… She's the one missing in my life."

Suzie only looked at him in sympathy as she saw how her brother loved this beautiful woman.

"I know, big brother," Suzie answered back. "I missed her too. She just disappeared… I wish somewhere that she's okay."

"I'm thinking of that too, Suzie…" Henry answered optimistically. "It hurts to think that she disappeared shortly after our high school graduation. And now, I already finished my degree in China, I still haven't seen her or heard from her at all."

Shortly after their high school graduation, Henry had not heard from Rika or from her relatives. He was wondering what happened to her because she had not spoken to him for weeks already. But after two months of not hearing a thing from her, he decided to push through with his studying in China with the promise that he would find her once he finished schooling. He got the highest honor but he still felt like he lost a battle because she was not with him physically and emotionally.

And now he was already working as an owner of a company that was entrusted to him by his grandfather, he still had not yet found her. He could not start finding her because he did not know where to go and how would he begin.

"I know…" Suzie agreed. "She's the best girlfriend you've ever had. Even if she's just your first girlfriend!"

Henry only smiled at Suzy's comment about Rika. Sure she avoided getting mushy when he courted and asked her out but he understood because in the first place, she was all cold. There came a time that Rika told him that Henry was the one who was patient with her and the best guy who had made her heart beat in a rapid pace. But all of them were just memories right now.

"I wish I could find her," Henry concluded. "That's the only thing I wanted to do right now. And if I did, I'll let her know how much I wanted to be with her until the very end."

"Aww…" Suzie said in awe. "No wonder why Rika loved you so much because of your sincerity!"

"Thanks…" Henry said and smiled again. _I love you so much, Rika. Nothing will ever change that._

"Now let's go to dinner!" Suzie said and signaled him to follow her.

The young man followed his sister as they made their way towards the inside of their house.

* * *

Back at the Nonaka residence, Rika was busy cooking for her dinner. She was mastering her recipe of spicy tempura that was decorated with spices and herbs. When she placed the tempura inside her oven, the doorbell suddenly rang. She ran so she could get it.

When she arrived at the doorway, she opened the door and saw her friend Mimi standing in front of her.

"Mimi?" Rika asked curiously. "What brings you here?"

The brunette smiled and squealed. "I just came here to visit, Riks!" she added.

Rika flinched at the nickname. "Really?" she added as well. "I'm just making dinner. Want to join me?"

Mimi smiled at the request. "Of course! Why would I refuse if it's for free?" she exclaimed.

As much as she wanted to be alone that night, she began to change her mind.

"I've known you for years but you're not that," Rika answered casually. "Come inside so you can wait with me."

"What are ya cookin', Riks?" Mimi inquired but it had a tinge of an American accent as she stepped inside the house.

"Spicy tempura," Rika answered plainly.

Mimi's eyes grew wide. "Are you kidding me?" she answered back. "You're cooking again what you used to cook when we're still in college?"

Rika nodded as she led her friend to the couch. "Yes, I am. But I'm still mastering it."

Mimi laughed at her friend's way of developing things. That was why Rika had been her idol since then.

"You know you're really fit to get married! Why can't you just get a boyfriend already?" Mimi pointed out since her friend already had an eligibility to get married just because of her cooking skills.

Rika seemed to be nonplussed with the comment about her so she did not say a thing.

"Uhm… That's not yet a part of my priorities in life, Mims," Rika answered, trying to get back with Mimi calling her "Riks".

Mimi became surprised. "Oh come on, Riks! How are you sure that guys aren't your priority?"

Rika shrugged. "I don't know, Mims. Just find out everything on your own."

* * *

Moments later, Rika returned to the kitchen with Mimi following her because they recognized the familiar aroma of the tempura soaring in the air.

"Smells delicious, Miss Rika!" Mimi complimented.

Rika only snorted at the honorific that Mimi gave her. "Please. Stop with the label. It's driving me nuts, you know?" she added. "And for the record, we're just living in the same position, girl."

Mimi laughed at her friend's reaction and comment. "You'll be getting more nuts when you become the Associate Editor, Riks!" she added.

Eventually Rika smacked her head in disgust as she remembered that she was also a candidate for the position which was stated already earlier.

"I'm not going to get it. Someone better than me would be worthy of it," Rika answered because of the idea of her mother about her going to America as well.

Rika opened the oven and slipped a kitchen glove on her right hand. "Alright, I did it again!" she smirked victoriously.

Mimi suddenly felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry for being a mean intruder of your house, Rika."

Rika raised an eyebrow. Even when they were still housemates in the Nonaka residence, she was used to Mimi's actions already.

"Oh come on, Mimi!" Rika remarked. "You don't have to apologize. I'm used to you, you know?"

Suddenly, the brunette threw her arms around Rika gratefully.

"Aww! Thanks, Rika! I'm so grateful to have a friend like you!" she exclaimed."When we get back to the office, I'll always answer your coffee requests!"

Rika nodded, suddenly felt proud because she would take advantage of another situation after this. "Hmm… Okay! You said so!" she said deviously. _So I'll be expecting free coffee drinks from now on. _

Then the auburn-haired woman pulled the tray that contained what she just cooked. She eventually walked towards the table so she could place the food on it. Mimi, having stayed with Rika since they were college, had laid the table so they could eat as soon as possible. The brunette placed the spoon and fork along with the plates on the table. Seeing that everything was fine already, the two young women sat on the dining table.

"Let's go eat," Rika said as she began to serve herself with the tempura and rice. Mimi added with the pitcher and two glasses of water.

"Thank you!" Mimi said with an intonation that was a mixture of enlightened and happy.

Eventually, they were engulfed in a complete silence as they started eating.

"You know, I thank you girls for being with me all throughout my college days," Rika started.

Mimi looked up with interest. "Why? Are you saying goodbye?" she spoke up.

"No, you dimwit!" Rika answered with a snort. "I'm just saying that because you know how alone I was, right?"

Mimi nodded but returned with a comment. "Yeah, we know that. But I also wanted to tell how appreciative Zoe and I were when you made us your housemates when the dorm fire struck. It's so awful!"

Rika's face returned to a grim state as she remembered the fire that occurred six years ago. According to Mimi, she and Zoe were sleeping peacefully when they heard the fire alarm ringing at a highest rate. They woke up and saw that everything around there was engulfed in smoke. Zoe and Mimi got out safely but all of their belongings were gone including their books while the firemen extinguished the fire already. That morning, classes were already suspended and when Rika found out about the fire, she had let the two stay in her house and they became housemates until they graduated college.

"I know," Rika answered. "But it's alright. At least you two are safe that time."

"Thank you for being the bestest friend ever, Rika!" Mimi smiled as she drank the water inside her glass. "I owe you one!"

Rika nodded as they resumed eating their dinner. However, as she was eating, something different already crossed her mind.

_I've gone to trials, tragedies, misfires and misfortunes but still I haven't found their essence except for not having to give up and move on, _Rika thought as she realized that everything already happened under the sun. _But I still can't move on because of him… I still… love him._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Henry's home, the young man had been sitting in front of his computer. Actually, he was supposed to type a narrative report but he got into seeing some photos. All of them were photos that contained him and… her.

One photo contained him and her during the first time they went out. She was dressed in her traditional turtleneck shirt with a broken heart on it along with a pair of jeans while he was wearing his black shirt, orange vest, his brown pants along with his grey and yellow-colored rubber shoes. The date was only accidental since it was not even planned at that time. He remembered the time when Rika suddenly began to open up to him and it was the humorous thing he ever heard.

_One night as the moon was shining brightly, a blue-haired boy and an auburn-haired girl were walking along the green grassy park while their hands were entwined together. It was just their second date and they only had gone to hugging and holding hands._

_"You know, Henry…" Rika started as she looked at the boy. "I think…"_

_Henry seemed to know the answer since the girl was looking at him seriously. "I think you hate me… is that it?" he asked. _

_Rika let out a snort. "If I hated you then I wouldn't have gone on dates with you, you idiot."_

_Henry only laughed. He was used to her bad-ass personality and that was what made him like her. She was independent, smart, tough and at the same time, beautiful. _

_"Sorry…" Henry cleared his throat as he saw her facial expression. "It's just that… I can't believe that you're here with me right now."_

_Rika's face eventually showed a little smile. "Believe it or not… I'm happy that I chose you rather than that idiotic Rooster-Head."_

_Henry was surprised. Sure, he had a mental competition with Ryo because the latter wanted to have Rika as a girlfriend. Besides, Ryo had been the crushes of the girls in their school and he knew that Rika could also have a crush on Ryo because of his dashing looks and personality._

_"Why?" Henry asked, somehow puzzled._

_Rika took a deep breath. "I really don't like Ryo at all. I'm serious. You may think I had a crush on him but he's not really my type."_

_"Really?" Henry asked in a disbelieved voice. 'Wow. I'm lucky.'_

_Rika nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm not like any other girls. I'm not really a romance person after all."_

_Henry eventually hugged her in understanding. Rika suddenly enjoyed the warm feeling because of his arms._

"_It's okay. I understand. The important thing is that I love you," Henry assured as they broke apart from the hug. He then kissed Rika's forehead which made the auburn-haired girl blush._

"_I… I…" Rika stammered as she felt the boy's kiss on her forehead. "Thank you."_

_Henry eventually smiled. "No. Thank you. Thank you for letting me be with you."_

_Then the young teens were engaged in another contented embrace with each other._

Then Henry's mind returned to the present. He missed his girl so much. He wanted to see her, talk to her and tell everything that had happened during his stay in China.

_I missed you so much, Rika… _Henry thought as the same violet-eyed girl kept hitting his memory over and over again. _Please come back to me._

Eventually, he felt himself worry as he thought of a possible reason behind his girlfriend's disappearance.

* * *

Back at the Nonaka residence and Mimi had gone back to her folks, Rika was finished cleaning the plates and went straight to her room so she could sleep already. But even if she had changed into her white shirt and shorts and she was already lying on the bed already, she still could not sleep. A factor that did not cause her even more to sleep was someone else.

_He's really my drug, _Rika thought as he kept on entering her mind earlier. _I could not get him off my mind and I could not get him off my system either._

With this, Rika grabbed one of her photo albums and searched for some pictures. Technically, she was, and still, in love with the blue-haired young man even during the start, she did not feel it because she was an anti-romance person. Right now, she was seeing a photo of her and the blue-haired young man in their normal outfits: her wearing a turtleneck with a broken heart on it and a pair of jeans while him wearing his black shirt, orange vest and his brown pants. She remembered the day wherein she was grasping the fact that she was in a relationship already.

_One day, as Rika was getting some things inside the locker in their high school, she felt two hands cover her eyes. _

_"Hey!" the voice said as she was seeing black._

_"Henry!" Rika answered as she recognized the voice. "I knew it's you!"  
_

_When the two hands were already away from her eyes, she eventually saw Henry who was standing right next to her already._

_"What are you doing here, anyway?" Rika asked, surprised that he was with her today._

_"Isn't it obvious, Rika?" Henry smiled. "I'm here to help you carry your books."_

_Rika scratched her head as she became confused with what was going on._

"_The last time I checked, you're the guy who told romances to me," Rika answered with a snort. "And besides, I can do things on my own."_

_Henry eventually pinched Rika's face. In span of few days, he had been easily getting fond of her and finding himself to be more affectionate towards her._

_"What kind of boyfriend would let his girlfriend suffer?" Henry pointed out._

_Rika scratched her head once again as she took her books from the locker. "So, I'm your girlfriend?" she asked, trying to make things clear._

_"Of course!" Henry answered with a smile while beaming with pride._

_Rika eventually let out a shy smile as she tried her best to absorb the situation. _

_"Gee, thanks, Henry. Like I said, I'm only new regarding these kinds of things!" Rika explained._

_"Don't worry about it. I understand. Feelings do take some time to grow," Henry answered with a smile. "Now come on, Rika, and we still have a class to catch."_

_Rika eventually smiled as she closed her locker door. She gave the thick books to Henry and carried the thinner ones. Then they walked towards their classroom in a subtle yet easily depicted couple._

Rika sighed as the events took a toll on her. she missed the event of her having a relationship. Well actually, she threw it by not telling Henry where she was during the time she got sick.

"I'm so stupid. I let go a most important person in my life," Rika concluded as she drew her finger on the photo of her and Henry. "I wonder where he was right now. Oh, Henry, I wish I know where you are right now. I wanted to say sorry and everything. I really regret everything I did."

Eventually, the young woman held the picture and placed it near her chest. Despite everything that had happened previously, he would still be inside her heart.


	3. Odd Invitations

**Author's Note: **Hey there! I've been away from FFN for a week so here's my update. I don't own digimon. Please read and review! Thank you! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Odd Invitations**

The next day, a chestnut-haired young man was sitting in front of a computer and editing something in his computer. Eventually, as he was looking around, Henry saw his friend editing something in his computer. He was intrigued with what the latter was doing.

"Takato?" Henry called the chestnut-haired young man. "What are you doing?"

Then the chestnut-haired young man, now identified as Takato Matsuki, looked at Henry and smiled at him.

"I'm doing an invitation for a reunion of the Shinjuku High!" Takato answered proudly and showed it to his friend. "I'm just adding some finishing touches."

Henry seemed to be intrigued with what his friend had just did.

_A reunion… Why? _Henry thought and began to clear his throat. "But why are you doing that?"

Takato laughed heartily. "You know Ma'am Asaji, right?" he asked. "She wanted to organize a reunion with our batch! She even told me that our class was the greatest of all people who attended our school. She also wanted to see Ryo as well!"

"And why do you think that Ma'am Asaji preferred our graduating class?" Henry asked with a teasing tone. "Was it because of you and your limelight romances with Jeri?"

Takato dismissed the idea. "Pshhh! It's not because of me, you know? She wanted to see her favorite batch! The batch that had everyone under the sun!" he declared. "But who was the Takato Matsuki who can gather everyone in just a minute?"

Henry only let out an amused laugh as he saw his friend trying his best to construct an invitation for a reunion.

"Well, anyway… Good luck to you, Takato!" Henry said and noticed that something was wrong. "Anyway, where's Ryo?"

Takato laughed once again. Henry took this as a sign that the spiky-haired young man went flirting with other ladies in the department.

"You know it, Henry! He's been girl-hopping here in the department!" Takato winked.

Henry only shrugged. What's new if he heard Ryo visiting ladies all over in the office?

"Should have known," Henry remarked. "Oh well… What am I going to expect if he continued doing that, anyway?"

"You won't believe it, Henry!" Takato answered and smirked. "He already had many clients at the computer technology and stuff!"

"That's good," Henry commented as he stroked his chin. "At least he's doing his job very well."

"I think he's doing the girl-hopping because he missed Alice so much," Takato concluded as he made the finishing touches in the invitation. "It seemed that he had a crush on Alice but he's a coward enough to tell her about it. And until now, he's still a chicken."

Henry laughed at that point. He remembered the former timid blonde who used to be their classmate when they were in high school. Before they graduated, Alice had changed for the better. She gained a bit of her confidence when she became friends with Rika and Jeri. But after they graduated, Alice had been accepted into an American university so she studied there. There was still no definite date on her comeback yet she was answering to some calls and mails.

"Oh yeah?" Henry teased. "What about you and your hide-and-seek relationship with Jeri? If I were you, I would have told her about my secret feelings for her!"

Takato suddenly felt embarrassed. "Don't you start too, Henry!" he added. "It's bad enough that I haven't got the guts to ask Jeri out just because she's busy with her job."

Henry decided to ride with Takato's embarrassment for now.

"Okay…" Henry answered as he went back to Takato's cubicle. "So when are you going to start sending all the invitations?"

Takato suddenly felt proud of himself. "Right now, Henry!" he added. "With just one click, all the mails that I gathered across the globe will receive my special announcement!"

Henry began to wonder if the invitation would reach his ex-girlfriend. Well, he did not consider Rika as his ex-girlfriend because they did not split up. She just disappeared from his life just like that. With that, he often thought about her because he never saw her during the past six years.

"Would that reach her?" Henry asked, implying the "her" as Rika.

Takato looked at his friend with sympathy. The topic about Rika was a very sensitive and a touchy topic for Henry.

"I hope so. She had been missing for the past few years but I still tried sending to her mail. It seemed working but I don't have any replies," Takato answered and pointed to their graduation picture.

Henry suddenly drove his attention to the graduation picture that was in their yearbook. He flipped the other pages and saw that the next page showed Rika wearing a black cap and gown. While she did not wear much makeup on her face, she still looked beautiful.

_Oh, Rika… If only you know how much I still love you… _Henry thought wistfully as he saw the beautiful face of his beloved girl.

Meanwhile, at some part in Shinjuku, Rika was checking some emails in her office when she noticed the email that was sent to her by a familiar sender. It read "From Takato Matsuki".

_Takato? _Rika thought in her mind as she clicked for the inbox in order for her to see what was inside.

When she saw a bright blue picture of an invitation with red balloons on it, she was stunned because of what she saw.

**"You are cordially invited to the Shinjuku High School Reunion. Please reserve to Takato Matsuki ASAP!"**

And added to it were the following information.

**WHAT: High School Reunion**

**WHERE: Shinjuku Royal Hotel**

**WHEN: April 26, ******

**ATTIRE: Casual or Smart Casual**

_A reunion! _Rika thought and suddenly became intrigued with it. _But why just now?_

She eventually sighed. She wanted to go just because she missed her friends. When she died and miraculously survived, she distanced herself from the tamers. Even if they were sending her some emails, she never answered to them because of the fact that she hid herself weeks after their high school graduation. She hid from her friends and especially Henry. She did not know how she would face them and explain what happened to her.

_What am I gonna do? _Rika thought. _The idea seemed to be tempting me but I'm just afraid of what they would think of me._

With this, she decided to swallow her pride and call the number located on the bottom of the picture. She heard ringing for a few seconds until there was a click in the other line.

"Hello. Good afternoon," Rika began. "May I speak to Takato Matsuki?"

Takato laughed in the other line since he did not know to whom he was talking to. _"Speaking! And you are…"_

Rika took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth.

"I'm… I'm Rika… Rika Nonaka…" she said casually.

Meanwhile, inside his office, Takato's shock was an understatement. It was literally something that he did not totally expect.

_"I'm Rika… Rika Nonaka…" _the voice from the other line spoke.

_Shit… Is this real? I'm talking to Rika already? _Takato thought and by instinct, he first looked at Henry's cubicle. Unfortunately, he was not there due to an emergency meeting.

"Okay…" he paused and thought of something to say. "So, hey, Rika! How's life?"

Rika was surprised when Takato mentioned the word "life". _"I'm good. I almost thought that you had forgotten about me, Gogglehead."_

Takato did not know what to say. He was totally surprised by Rika answering to him.

"No!" Takato denied. "I'm just speechless when you actually called me. Anyway, why did you call?"

_"Ha-ha! As if I would totally call you," _Rika replied with a snort. _"But back to your question, what's with you and why did you send an invitation about a reunion?"_

Takato smacked his head. Now he was sure that she had read the mail that he had sent her.

"You know Miss Asaji, right?" Takato asked. "Well, she delegated me into sending invitations for a reunion in order to gather us all. She wanted to see all of us. The batch that had everything under the sun!"

_"Oh really?" _Rika asked surreptitiously. _"Or is it just a ploy for you to see Jeri?"_

"Oh come on, Rika! Don't start me with that!" Takato answered with a shy voice. He felt embarrassed with Rika also knowing his secret.

_"Oh goodness, Takato… You're already twenty-five and still you haven't made a move on Jeri!" _Rika answered with a snort.

"I know… I know… Hey! Wait a minute!" Takato said as he noticed the similarity between Rika and Henry's teasing. "You and Henry said the same thing about me!"

Rika felt her heart race in anticipation as she heard Henry's name. A part of her wanted to ask Takato about Henry but she was engulfed in the possibility that Henry did not want to hear from her again after her sudden disappearance years ago.

"Uh… Sorry about that," Takato answered as he realized what he just said.

_"No… No… It's okay," _Rika answered. _"What about Henry?"_

"Well… He's still Henry… But you have to go to the reunion so you could see how much he had changed," Takato remarked.

_"Oh… Don't spoil me about some nitty gritty, Gogglehead. I am going and please don't tell anybody about this. I wanna surprise them,"_ Rika said to Takato in order for him to stop blabbing things about her friends.

"Okay…" Takato answered. "I'll see you sometime."

_"Alright…"_ Rika answered dully. _"Bye."_

When she had hung up, Rika suddenly thought of Henry. When Takato mentioned the word "change", she eventually thought of some factors.

_Married? Gained weight? _Rika thought._ Nah. That can't be those. I wonder what change he underwent. Sex change? Definitely no!_

At that very moment, suddenly she was no longer interested in proofreading the papers in her desk for that period. That was what she thought.

_I need a break… More than anything else… _Rika thought as she lied on the desk and saw the heart-shaped pendant which was hanging on a stand that she bought two weeks ago. It was the heart-shaped pendant that Henry gave her during their senior prom.

_On the night of their senior prom, Henry was waiting for Rika in her house when he heard Mrs. Nonaka running down the stairs._

"_Hello, Mrs. Nonaka!" Henry greeted as he saw his girlfriend's mother._

_Mrs. Nonaka smiled brightly as she saw Henry. "Oh, hello, Henry! Rika will be down in a minute or two!"_

_Henry nodded. He became excited to see what Rika looked like._

_Moments later, Rika went down the stairs while wearing her purple sleeveless dress that extended two inches below the knee and her hair was tied in a soft bun. Her face was not loaded with makeup but she had a pink blush on her cheeks and red lips. Henry's jaw dropped as he saw how beautiful Rika looked today._

"_Hi…" Rika said sheepishly, somehow feeling awkward with what she looked. She eventually went downstairs _

"_Hey…" Henry said, still struck by the fair and beautiful young maiden in front of him._

_When Rika arrived at the foot of the stairs, she suddenly looked at herself from head to toe._

"_I look horrible," Rika mumbled as she shifted awkwardly with her heels._

"_No, you're not," Henry answered with a smile. "You look beautiful."_

_Then Mrs. Nonaka showed up with a camera in her hand. _

"_Okay, you two!" she called the young couple. "Look here."_

_Rika and Henry then turned to face Mrs. Nonaka and smiled. It was unorthodox for Rika to smile but she only got coaxed by her mother as well._

"_You two look absolutely wonderful! No wonder why I wanted you two to get married someday!" Mrs. Nonaka remarked as she took a picture of the two. _

_Henry and Rika eventually blushed at the woman's comment. _

"_Okay…" Mrs. Nonaka concluded. "You better go now, you two! You might get late!"_

_Eventually, the two recovered as they heard the signal that they should get out of the house already._

"_Okay, Mom…" Rika said as she held Henry's arm. "We're going to leave now!"_

_When they got out of the house, Rika began to apologize to Henry profusely._

"_Sorry about Mom making a comment about the two of us…" Rika said, trying to remove any form of awkwardness in the situation. _

_Henry made a light-hearted laugh. "It's okay. Anyway, I have a surprise for you."_

"_What is that?" Rika asked in curiosity. _

_Then he fidgeted something from his pocket and removed his hand. When he opened his hand, it revealed an exquisite silver and heart-shaped pendant. _

"_Wow…" Rika was almost speechless. _

"_I know…" Henry answered and smiled. He eventually attached the pendant on Rika's neck._

_Rika looked at her neck and saw the small pendant. She looked at Henry in awe._

"_Thanks…" she replied. _

"_You're welcome." Henry smiled. "Now let's go."_

_With this, the blue-haired teen gave his left hand in order for her to hold it as they walked together._

Eventually, Rika's mind returned to reality. She felt sorry at herself for throwing beautiful memories away.

_That's it… That must be the reason why I couldn't let go of anything… _Rika thought as the memories from the past kept on haunting her. _I need to see him once and for all. Even if we couldn't get back together, at least I told him what had happened to me. _

With this, she shook her head and tried to think of different thoughts once again. She took the paper from the desk and began to scan for possible errors. And yes, she did spot one. She recognized the handwriting which belonged to Mimi Tachikawa and began to laugh.

"Mimi… Mimi… Mimi…" Rika remarked while stifling her laughter. "Such poor writing!"

At that moment, Mimi showed up in Rika's cubicle and began to pout.

"Hey! I don't write poorly!" she countered.

Rika made a victorious smirk. "Oh really? Then why was your grammar saying 'I is the one'?"

Mimi turned white as she heard that. "What?!" she exclaimed. "I is the one?! Fuck!"

Then Rika returned the paper to her officemate as she pointed the errors behind it.

"Oh goodness! I must be drunk when I wrote this!" Mimi exclaimed in horror as she noticed the error.

"Even if you're not drunk, you always sucked at English," Rika pointed out with a devious grin. "Here's your paper anyway."

"Thank you so much, Miss Editor!" Mimi answered with a laugh as she realized the fruit of her mistakes. "Gosh! I do suck at everything!"

"Glad that you knew it, Mims, before you could ruin the reputation of the magazine," Rika answered back. "I'm gonna proofread Zoe's paper as well. I think you don't agree with each other's sentence patterns."

Mimi nodded. "Anyway, so much for proofreading, did you have coffee today?" she asked.

Rika snapped her fingers as she remembered the deal that she made with Mimi during the night that she stayed in her house. "Not yet. Like you said, you're gonna be the one who's treating me coffee, alright."

Mimi smacked her head in disgust. "Yeah! I don't forget that!" she added. "What do you want? The black one?"

"Yeah, the black one!" Rika answered as she returned to reading everything inside the sheets of paper.

"Okay!" Mimi answered and went off to get coffee. Rika bobbed her head as she saw this one.

_Sometimes, it pays to be the superior to the writers, _Rika thought with a devious grin once again. _I even wondered what brought me to aspire to become an editor._

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Henry's office, the blue-haired young man was busy preparing his slides for the next presentation.

_It sucks to be the company owner, _Henry thought since he felt that he lost all of his ideas. _Gosh._

Then he heard a knock on his door. It was Takato who was behind his door.

"Hey, Henry!" Takato greeted sheepishly.

"What is it, Takato?" Henry asked as he saw his friend who was smiling like a fool in front of him.

"You know about the presentation regarding the board, right?" Takato asked.

"Then what about it?" Henry asked.

"It's cancelled!" Takato answered jovially. "There'll be no presentation!"

Henry felt that something heavy was removed from his chest. He had been trying his best in crafting his presentation very precisely.

"Thank God," Henry said as he patted his forehead. "I ran out of ideas in my head!"

This gave Takato the opportunity to ask his friend to an all-guys beer party.

"So, now that everything's gone, you wanna have some drinks later tonight?" Takato suggested. "Tonight at six since today's a Friday?"

Henry thought for a moment. He felt that it would be best if he relaxed for a while. He had been working overtime for a couple of weeks so why not now?

"Yeah, sure!" Henry agreed. _That would teach me on how to lessen my stress._

"And besides, Sir Henry, you have a debt with the five of us. You're going to treat us since you got promoted just recently!" Takato jested since Henry had been promoted and did not have treated them to somewhere else as well.

Henry let out an amused chuckle. "Okay. I will. Let's go to a bar that just opened up."

* * *

That night, Henry and Takato drove over to the bar so they could have some drinks. They had called Ryo, Kazu and Kenta so they could join the fun. When they arrived at the bar, Takato became disbelieved at what he saw.

"Whoa! Is this 'The Zone'? The most priced bar here?!" Takato exclaimed.

"You got it, my friend!" Henry confirmed as he pulled the sleek black convertible to a stop.

At that very moment, they also heard a car parking in front of them. When they turned to look at the sound created, they saw Ryo's blue convertible with Kazu and Kenta hopping out.

"Dudes!" Kazu called out. "What's up?"

"Hey, Kazu!" Takato answered back. "We're gonna have an all-guys beer party and it's Henry's treat because he got promoted!"

Eventually, Ryo also got out from his car and flashed a broad grin. "You don't say! I'm also going for a treat since I gained the profit as well!" he answered.

"Alright!" Henry answered, feeling relieved that Ryo would be sharing with him regarding the drinks.

"Oh boy!" Kazu answered as he tugged Kenta who just got beside him. "Friday night will be always this good!"

Henry and Ryo looked at one another and began to laugh. Then they walked towards the bar so they could find a seat for themselves. Takato and Kazu had found a seat nearest to the door since they considered the possibility of one person from them getting drunk and if that happened, they would not have a hard time in lifting that certain person.

"Let's sit here!" Takato urged as he sat down on the circular couch with Kazu and Kenta. Henry and Ryo followed suit.

A waiter went towards them with a pen and paper in his hand. He stood in front of the table where the young men had been sitting.

"What can I get all of you, Sir?" he asked as he prepared himself to write their orders.

"What do you want, guys?" Ryo asked. "Come on! Don't be shy! It's on me and Henry!"

The three looked at each other since they were only known for having beer and nothing else. Ryo sensed this and told the waiter about what they wanted to have.

"Five bottles of beer," Ryo answered.

The waiter nodded. "Coming right up, Sir!" he said and turned to walk away.

Now that they were waiting for their orders, the five men began to talk about trivial matters such as work and family life.

"Gosh! I can't believe you organized a reunion, Takato!" Kazu answered.

"Me too," Kenta answered. "What's behind it, anyway?"

"Miss Asaji's been forcing me to gather the class we graduated," Takato explained.

Just as Ryo could answer back, he heard his phone ringing. It registered an unknown number.

"Uhm… Excuse me, guys but I'm gonna answer this call," Ryo said politely as he stood up from the seat.

"Go ahead, Ryo," Henry answered good-naturedly.

Ryo eventually went towards the door so he could answer the call noiselessly. When he was already outside, he answered it already.

"Hello?" he said.

_"Hey, Baby Boy!" _the caller said deviously.

Ryo's heart raced in anticipation. He was being called by his nickname and only a certain person would call him that.

"Alice?" Ryo asked while trying to keep his elation.

_"Who else would be calling you Baby Boy, Dum-Dum?" _the caller laughed.

"Right," Ryo answered sheepishly. "How's life and how did you know my number?"

_"I'm good. I took it from Takato when he sent me the invitation about the reunion. I can't wait for it and I'm already polishing my plans to return to Japan!" _Alice answered.

"Me too. I can't wait to see you too!" Ryo answered with a smile on his face.

Ryo was the first to graduate among the tamers so when he left to study in England, he lost contact with the tamers especially to Alice. Just as he was studying there, realization came upon him that he had feelings for Alice already.

_"Is that sarcasm I hear?" _Alice asked with a laugh. _"Or just because you're happy to see me just because I'm one of your Barbie doll collections anyway?"_

"No. I meant it. I'm really happy to see you," Ryo answered. "It's kinda lonesome here without you."

_"You've got Henry, Takato, Kazu and Kenta! Why else would you be feeling alone?" _Alice exclaimed.

"I don't know. I just don't have a girl to date with. That's all," Ryo explained.

_"Aww! Poor Ryo. I have a piece of advice for you. Don't let the head located below your belt take over, alright?" _Alice sneered. _"Anyway, just you wait. I'll be home in a couple of days!"_

"Thanks, Alice! See you!" Ryo answered as he laughed at Alice's advice. With this, he returned inside.

Inside the bar, the four men sat down and their beer was served already. Ryo had just arrived in time as well.

"Hey, Ryo!" Kazu hollered and offered his friend a drink. "Let's drink up!"

"Yeah, sure!" Ryo answered as he sat down. He saw that Kenta was already drinking.

At that moment, music was playing on the speaker. Henry was surprised that the bar could also play a sentimental song. However, it struck him that the title was "Officially Missing You" by Tamia.

_~ All I hear is raindrops  
Falling on the rooftop  
Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go  
Cause this pain I feel  
It won't go away  
And today I'm officially missing you  
I thought that from this heartache  
I could escape  
But I fronted long enough to know  
There ain't no way  
And today  
I'm officially missing you_

_Oh can't nobody do it like you_  
_Said every little thing you do_  
_Hey baby say it stays on my mind_  
_And I, I'm officially_

_All I do is lay around_  
_Two years full of tears_  
_From looking at your face on the wall_  
_Just a week ago you were my baby_  
_Now I don't even know you at all_  
_I don't know you at all_  
_Well I wish that you would call me right now_  
_So that I could get through to you somehow_  
_But I guess it's safe to say baby safe to say_  
_That I'm officially missing you ~_

_And I'm officially missing you, _Henry thought as the center of his mind right now was a beautiful, auburn-haired young woman.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Rika's house, there was a song that was played in her phone. When Rika figured out the title, she realized that the song had been matching her mood as well.

_~ Well I thought I could just get over you baby  
But I see that's something I just can't do  
From the way you would hold me  
To the sweet things you told me  
I just can't find a way  
To let go of you ~_

"Oh, Henry… I'm really sorry…" Rika mumbled as she realized that she could not get over the memories that she had been reminiscing in her office. She definitely could not move on because she left him hanging.

~ _It's official  
You know that I'm missing you  
Yeah yes  
All I hear is raindrops  
And I'm officially missing you~_

_"And I'm officially missing you,"_ Rika sang the last part of the song with feelings.


	4. Reunion

**Author's Note: **I don't own digimon. Please read and review! Thank you! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

A couple of days later, Rika was seen to be getting ready for the reunion. She was standing in front of the hotel and she was wearing her outfit already. Her dress was lilac in color and was buttoned down. She had a black belt along with it and she wore black wedged shoes. At that very moment, Rika was somehow restless. She did not know what to do or what to say if she was asked about her disappearance years ago.

_I wonder where the others are, _Rika thought as she began to walk towards the door.

Meanwhile, Ryo had taken his post as the receptionist wherein the guests would sign their names and identify themselves. He was wearing a blue buttoned down shirt and a pair of black slacks along with black shoes. He would have worn a tuxedo if this was a formal event.

"Gosh, Ryo! you looked like as if you can do an escort service!" Kenta teased. He was wearing a white buttoned down shirt and a pair of black pants.

"I'd rather work with Henry rather than do that kind of job!" Ryo protested.

"More like a call boy, if you ask me!" Kazu added. He was wearing an orange buttoned down shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"Stop it, you guys!" Ryo dismissed the teasing that his minions were giving him. "I'm just doing Takato a favor!"

Fortunately, a blonde with sapphire eyes showed up and walked towards Ryo. She was wearing a grey long-sleeved dress and with black high heels. Her straight hair had gained curls and she had learned to beautify herself when she was studying in America.

"Come on, you guys! Ryo can't do an escort service!" the blonde, now identified as Alice McCoy, chuckled.

Kazu became intrigued with the blonde's words. "What can he do?" he asked.

"A prostitution den!" Alice answered with a smirk which caused Kazu to burst into laughter.

It was Ryo's time to turn red. "Alice!" he said with embarrassment.

"Why, Baby Boy?" Alice teased as she messed up with Ryo's face by pinching him. "I'm just stating the truth alone!"

Ryo only laughed at the nickname she gave him. He used to call Alice "Baby Girl" because she was two years younger than him. Because of it, the blonde decided to call him "Baby Boy" just to counter the teasing that he was giving her when they were still younger. But only Alice retained the habit since it was a reminder of Japan to her.

"Thanks, Baby Girl, for not lying!" Ryo answered with glee, riding with the joy that Alice caused.

"No problem, Baby Boy!" Alice returned. "Now do your job!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Ryo answered and gave a hand salute.

Eventually, Alice went around and decided to scout for girls that she might possibly recognize.

At that moment, Rika was at loss on what to do. She did not know who to find because she did not even hear from her old friends before.

_Gosh… I don't see Jeri or Alice as well! _Rika thought. _I wonder where those girls could be!_

When she saw the reception desk, she became agape. She saw Ryo but she did not want to be seen talking to herself. She was certain that this was Ryo because of the skin color and the style of his hair as well as his eyes.

_This is Ryo! I'm positive that he's this guy! _Rika thought as she walked towards the reception desk.

Ryo was already seeing the auburn-haired woman who was pacing around aimlessly. He decided to help her even if she might be a stranger. Just as he could stand up, the auburn-haired young woman was walking towards his table.

"Hi…" Rika greeted Ryo.

"Hello…" Ryo answered but had no sign of recognizing the young woman. "Name please?"

This was Rika's turn to become a stranger. _He doesn't recognize me. That's funny._

"I'm Rika Nonaka…" Rika answered casually.

"Rika Nonaka…" Ryo answered and gave her the list in which she was in.

Rika smiled deviously as she signed the attendance sheet. She was not really recognizable with her hair down.

"Rika?" Ryo asked as he realized who he was talking to. "Is that you?"

Rika let out a devilish grin. "In the flesh! What do you expect, Rooster Head?" she answered.

Ryo was speechless. He looked at Rika from head to toe and saw that she had changed visibly. She was no longer the teenage girl with the baby fats and her face had turned into a heart shape instead of the round one. And she wore a dress.

"Gosh, Wildcat!" Ryo noticed. "You look beautiful today! I'm sure Henry would be happy to see you!"

Rika was surprised with the name he mentioned. Her heart began to race in anticipation to meet him once again.

"Anyway, where is he?" Rika asked, interested to know where her ex-boyfriend was.

"He's just walking somewhere, Riks! I'm sure that he won't be absent for this day," Ryo answered, still could not believe that he was talking to Rika once again after six years. "Well, it's nice meeting you again, Rika! You look hotter than before!"

Rika let out a snort because of the adjective that Ryo gave her. _What a smooth talker!_

"You too. Nice meeting you again, Rooster Head!" Rika countered. "And thanks!"

At that moment, Henry just arrived and saw Takato standing right next to Ryo and Ryo who was seated at the reception desk.

"Hey, guys!" Henry greeted. "Sorry I'm late!"

"It's okay! Our fellow friends are already multiplying!" Takato exclaimed. He wore a red buttoned down long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black slacks together with his black shoes. "I've known gays in the past but became real men in the present and now!"

"Speaking of past and present, has anyone of you seen Rika?" Ryo asked from out of the blue.

Henry became surprised with Ryo's comment. Rika was attending this party?

"Why? What's with Rika?" Takato asked, feigning interest.

"Nothing! What I meant is that she changed a lot!" Ryo clarified.

Takato even wore a shocked look. Henry only looked at Ryo so he could explain.

"This is how it went. I saw her but I didn't recognize her. When she approached my table, she told me that she was Rika," Ryo explained the scenario earlier. "But dudes, she became more beautiful than ever!"

Henry became silent. He assumed that Rika must have found a new love and that caused her to become more beautiful according to what Ryo said. He decided to not speak about it for a while.

"Rika's really beautiful even before, right?" Takato asked nervously, sensing that his blue-haired friend became mum when the subject about Rika was brought up.

"This is different, Takato!" Ryo answered back, basing his explanation from the judgment he did earlier. "An improved version of Rika is what I saw earlier!"

Because of this, Henry became even more longing to see Rika. He wanted to see her so she could explain to him what happened to her, why she suddenly disappeared. Could finding another love be behind that sudden disappearance? If so, he still needed an explanation to why she fell out of love with him six years ago.

At that moment, Rika had been seeing so many people that she forgot. Because six years had passed since their high school graduation, she barely even knew the people that she saw, met or bumped with.

_I couldn't find my friends… and Henry… _Rika thought as she got fed up with all the walking that she just did. _Maybe I should go to the bathroom first._

Eventually, Rika walked again so she could go to the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom, she fixed herself once again. She had put powder on her face and reapplied the lipstick that had faded. She combed her hair once again and inspected herself. she looked good as new once again.

_Okay! I'm done! _Rika thought as she saw herself and walked towards the bathroom door.

Unfortunately, when she was outside the bathroom, she saw again the people that she did not even know.

_What if I go home instead? _Rika thought and suddenly found the idea insane. _No way. Your trip would be gone to waste if you go home._

As she was walking, she did not expect that her speed would increase. She also heard her phone ring. She knew it was a text because it was not continuously ringing.

_Damn it! _Rika thought as she opened her bag and fidgeted for her phone.

At that moment, Henry had just gotten out of the bathroom and decided to return to the table. He was supposed to rejoin Takato, Ryo and the other guys in table number two.

_I wonder where those guys are, _Henry thought as he walked as well. _They were in the reception area when I left them!_

As Rika walked while finding her phone, she did notice where she was going or the person that she might probably bump into as well.

_Curse you, phone! What if there's a text from my mother? Then I won't hear the rest of it!_

Meanwhile, Henry had been walking in Rika's direction. He was looking at his watch because the invitation stated that the reunion would start at six. It was already an hour since the people gathered.

_I thought this would start early! _Henry thought.

Unfortunately, as he was busy looking at his watch, he bumped into a frail figure that was walking as well in the same direction he was in. The impact caused the two to fall towards the floor and Rika's bag fell down with some of her things scattering on the floor.

"Oof!" Rika mumbled as her leg met the cold and hard floor.

When he heard a sound, Henry first looked to check the woman that he bumped. He was careless with what he just did.

"Uhm… Miss?" Henry asked the young woman whose head was bowing down because she was finding something. "Are you okay?"

Rika's head was bowing down because she was trying her best to gather the things that scattered due to the impact of the collision.

"Yeah," Rika answered. "I'm okay."

With this, Henry decided to help her get her things. He picked up an identification card, wallet and her bag. When he got hold of the I.D., his eyes went wide.

**Rika H. Nonaka**

Henry's heart had tripled its beat after realizing who the woman he bumped into was. When he saw the picture, it was the same Rika Nonaka that he fell in love with before. Eventually, he saw that Rika revealed her face and he looked at her closely. She still had the lilac eyes, her lips were red due to her lipstick and her shoulder-length hair and the shape of her face turned from round to heart-shaped.

_Ryo was right, _Henry thought. _She had changed a lot._

Yet his heart was pounding loudly as he saw the beautiful face of his girl once again. He wanted to hold her, to touch her and to hug her. He missed this young woman so much to the point that he wanted to ask her what happened to her years ago. However, the statue position of the young woman gave him the sign that she somehow did not recognize him.

"Rika?" Henry asked as he recovered from his thoughts.

Rika looked up as the blue-haired young man in front of her mentioned her name and stared at the young man intently. Her heart had skipped a beat as she recognized the young man with the blue hair and tan skin. She became agape as she realized that the person that she bumped into was her first love, Henry.

"H-Henry?" Rika asked as her hand made its way towards her face. _It is Henry!_

Henry smiled because his assumption that Rika had forgotten about him was wrong.

"Yes, it's me… And I'm sorry because I bumped into you," Henry answered with a smile as he gave Rika her I.D. "Let me help you stand up."

Henry held Rika's wrists as he helped her stand up. When they were already on their feet, he immediately threw his arms around Rika and wrapped her in a warm embrace. He definitely missed his girlfriend because he had not heard from her for the past six years.

"I missed you so much, Rika," Henry answered as he hugged her tightly.

The young woman felt that tears were almost ready to fall as her love hugged her once again. However, she did not know if she could bring back the way they used to. Things had definitely changed during the years of her absence. Henry must have gotten married during her absence.

"I missed you too, Henry," Rika answered back wistfully.

When they broke apart, Henry and Rika let out a contented smile as they saw each other again. Surely, there would be a need for explanations as well.

"So, how's life?" Henry asked, wanting to know what transpired when they "split up".

"Well, I'm fine," Rika answered timidly. She was considering the assumption that Henry's wife must be around. "Anyway, I have to go."

Just as Rika could leave, Henry already got Rika's arm which caused the young woman to face him.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Henry offered.

Rika was beginning to be aloof right now because of the mere fact that someone would see them and accuse her of flirting with a married man.

"I… I can't…" Rika answered shyly.

Henry felt hurt as he saw Rika slowly denying him. "Why?" he asked.

"I can't… You're married already. Someone might accuse me of being an adulterer," Rika answered straight to the point in order not to embarrass herself.

Henry let out an amused grin to Rika's answer. "You think I'm married?" he asked.

Rika nodded slowly. She definitely wanted to get out of the sticky situation that she would probably get in. But her thoughts were broken when she heard Henry laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rika asked in confusion.

Henry cleared his throat. "I'm not married. And for the record, I thought that it was you who got married already."

This time, Rika let out an out of character giggle. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Henry answered with a smile. Now he understood that both of them were still single.

"I'm not married," Rika answered bluntly. "Something happened to me six years ago and I can't talk about it right now. It's too sensitive."

Henry nodded in understanding. "Then I think it's fine that we sit together in our table."

"Why so?" Rika asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"We had friendship before so we can't be awkward with each other now," Henry assured and smiled at her. "Now let's go."

Rika felt at peace. If only she could tell him what happened to her, then she would not feel so guilty all over again.

"Okay," Rika answered with a smile.

Then the young couple went towards their friends' table. When they arrived there, they saw Takato and Ryo sitting there.

"Wow! It's Rika!" Takato exclaimed as he saw the auburn-haired young woman.

"I know!" Henry answered as his female companion smiled timidly. He offered Rika to sit down and he proceeded after.

Now that they saw Rika, they were sure that she was finding Jeri and Alice. Ryo stood up so he could find his blonde girl-friend.

Henry turned to look at Rika so he could talk to her. He had so many questions to ask from her because of the fact that he just saw her today.

"I missed you so much, Rika," Henry started. "Why didn't you write to me before?"

Rika let out a sigh as she tried to think of any valid reason. "I had been to several places and I always forgot to write. I've got so many things to do that time. Why are you asking me about it?"

Henry let out a sigh of relief. "I almost thought that you got married that time."

Rika laughed at Henry's sense of humor. "I haven't and probably won't."

Henry nodded again. "So, where do you live now?" he asked.

"I'm still living in the old house. I never transferred. It sucks," Rika answered.

"What about Mrs. Nonaka? Grandma Seiko?" Henry asked, wondering about her guardians as well.

Rika looked sidewards. "Well, they migrated to America six years ago."

"How did you study for your college degree?" Henry asked, surprised at the information.

"The first year was answered by Mom. But when I stepped on second year, I took a job as a librarian's assistant. That went place until I graduated," Rika recalled. "That was why working in the office seemed to be easy for me since I got a work experience."

"That's good," Henry answered with a smile, feeling proud of Rika's hardworking habits.

Not long after, the two couple saw Ryo and Takato bringing two familiar ladies. One was the blonde and the other was a brunette with her hair in a half-ponytail and she was wearing a yellow short-sleeved dress with white wedged shoes. Rika's eyes went wide as she saw her two friends once again.

"Rika! Do you still remember her?" Takato asked, his thumb pointing towards the brunette.

Rika was sure that the young woman beside Takato was Jeri. Her face began to wear a smile.

"RIKA!" Jeri exclaimed.

"Jeri?" Rika asked as she noticed the brunette.

"Rika! Oh my god!" Jeri confirmed. "It's me!"

Eventually, the brunette threw her arms around Rika and hugged her.

"I missed you, girl!" Jeri squealed while enveloping Rika. "You don't know how happy I am when I knew you're going to be here!"

Rika only let a soft smile as Jeri broke away from her. Eventually, the blonde spoke up.

"What about me, Rika? Do you still remember me?" Alice smirked.

"Of course I do!" Rika answered with a smug grin. "Alice McCoy!"

"I love you for that, Rika!" Alice smiled as she played with Rika's face using her hands.

"Thanks, Alice!" Rika answered as she held her face which was shaken by Alice.

Eventually, two young men appeared behind Alice and surprised Rika.

"Hey, Rika! Do you still remember us?!" the two asked in unison. One was a spiky-haired brunet and the other had green hair.

Rika knew that the two were the inseparable Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa.

"Of course, I do!" Rika snorted. "You two were the dweebs that almost ruin people's day!"

"That's right!" Kazu and Kenta answered in unison.

Henry only looked at Rika in admiration. He was still in love with her even if she had not told him what happened to her years ago.

Then the next thing they heard was music playing in the background. Jeri looked at Takato while Alice grinned at Ryo. Kazu and Kenta went off to get some partners to dance with.

"Come on, Takato!" Jeri spoke up as she held his wrists. "Let's dance!"

"Yeah, Baby Boy!" Alice seconded as she held his arm and walked towards the dance floor. "Let's dance!"

The two men had nothing to say against the young women who dragged them. Rika and Henry only found the scene amusing.

"Takato hasn't changed, huh?" Rika remarked as she saw the ever-obedient Takato dancing with Jeri.

"Yeah," Henry answered. "Unfortunately, he never got the guts to ask her out."

"Chicken," Rika concluded and Henry laughed.

Henry decided to join the others in the dance floor. He offered Rika his right hand. Eventually, Rika saw his hand and looked up at him.

"Can I have the honor of dancing with you?" he asked sincerely.

Rika thought for a moment. It was like this when he had asked her to dance during the senior prom. She decided not to waste time for the moment.

"Yes," Rika answered. "You can."

Henry took her left hand and led her to the dance floor. They were stationed just meters from the tables so they could rest whenever one of them got tired. Henry placed his right hand on Rika's waist while his left hand held her right. Rika placed her left hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, noticing that Rika had been shaking for the moment.

Rika nodded and Henry only increased his grip on Rika's hand. At some point, Rika felt secure with Henry holding her hand once again. She eventually laid her head on Henry's chest.

_~ Don't stray  
Don't ever go away  
I should be much too smart for this  
You know it gets the better of me  
Sometimes  
When you and I collide  
I fall into an ocean of you  
Pull me out in time  
Don't let me drown  
Let me down  
I say it's all because of you_

_And here I go  
Losing my control  
I'm practicing your name  
So I can say it  
To your face it doesn't  
Seem right  
To look you in the eye  
Let all the things  
You mean to me  
Come tumbling out my mouth  
Indeed it's time  
Tell you why  
I say it's  
Infinitely true ~_

"Henry… I'm sorry if I can't tell things right now," Rika mumbled sadly.

Henry only nodded in understanding and enveloped his girl with his arms. "Shh… It's alright. You can tell me when you're ready."

"Thank you…" Rika answered as she resumed dancing with him.

_~ Say you'll stay_  
_Don't come and go_  
_Like you do_  
_Sway my way_  
_Yeah I need to know_  
_All about you ~_

* * *

Later that night, the reunion was over and the young men and women were tired from all the happenings that occurred earlier. Even the tamers got tired from all the dancing and partying that occurred.

"Rika!" Alice called. "Can I have your number so that I can call you and text you?"

"Sure!" Rika answered and gave her digits to Alice as well as Jeri who also obtained them.

"The reunion's fun!" Jeri exclaimed. "Thanks Takato for organizing this one!"

All of the tamers could see that Takato blushed at Jeri's comment. They definitely knew that Takato still had his undying crush on Jeri.

"You're welcome!" Takato answered and blushed.

Rika noticed that it was already late and she had no one to go with her so she decided to leave already. She saw Henry and bid him goodbye.

"Uhm… Henry, I'm gonna go now," Rika said and turned towards Takato. "Thanks for the invite, guys. Today was certainly nice!"

"Sure, Rika! Till the next reunion!" Ryo grinned.

Seeing that no one would accompany Rika, Henry decided to offer her a ride home.

"Rika, wait!" Henry called, making Rika turn around. "I'll drive you home. I don't want something happening to you."

Takato seemed to agree. "Yeah, Rika! Anyway, Henry, you drive her home. Ryo and the guys will take it from here."

Rika felt her heart tugging in anticipation. She had met Henry, danced with him and even he was the one who would take her home! Maybe fate was setting up for another chance between them.

Henry walked towards Rika. "Come on, Rika! Let's go."

Rika walked with Henry. She was not feeling awkward with him but she was rather guilty of disappearing without a trace. When they saw a black convertible, Henry pressed something on his key set and the car had made a squeak, signaling that it was already opened. When they were already in front, Henry let Rika hop inside first in which the young woman obeyed.

"Thanks…" Rika said as she sat down the seat next to the driver's.

Eventually, Henry also got inside the car and started the engine. Immediately they were already journeying around the city of Shinjuku. Henry looked at Rika one last time and concluded that she was troubled about something.

"Rika, are you okay?" Henry asked.

Rika looked at Henry and sighed. "Yeah, I am."

Henry did not accept this reason. Even if they went apart for years, he still knew Rika's emotions and how he could sense them. He wanted her to be honest around him since they used to be honest with each other years ago.

"You don't sound like you're fine," Henry answered casually. "If the dance earlier was the reason, then I'm sorry for it.

Rika shook her head. "N-No! It's not about the dance…"

Henry felt relieved. "Then what is it?" he asked.

"I'm just surprised with the changes that we had," Rika answered back.

Henry nodded in understanding. "Me too. But I'm really amazed with what happened to you. You looked more improved… but nothing is more beautiful to me than you."

Rika felt her cheeks turn hot with Henry's comment. "R-Really?"

Henry eventually gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, you do. Aand if you have any problems and you need someone to confide with, you can tell me. I'll always be here for you… No matter what happens."

Rika felt more secure with Henry's assurance. "Thank you."

With this, the two began traversing the main road of the city. The journey was not that long since there was minimal traffic especially during midnight. Seeing that they were close to her street, Rika began to scout for the white gate.

"There's our white gate," Rika answered as she pointed towards the gate.

"Okay," Henry answered as he held the brakes in order to pull the car to a stop.

When they were in front of the Nonaka residence, Henry alighted first so Rika could hop down. The young woman was already standing on her feet as well as Henry.

"Thank you for today," Rika said as she looked into Henry's grey eyes. "It was really nice seeing you again."

Henry looked at Rika even more lovingly and caressed her cheek. "Don't mention it. And for me, I'm really happy that I saw you again. I missed you so much, Rika. I'll be willing to listen to you from now on. Even if we had grown apart, I will always do my best to be with you… even as a friend."

Eventually, he hugged Rika once again while Rika returned the hug back. When they broke apart, Rika turned around and opened the gate. Before she could go inside, she smiled Henry her warmest smile.

"Good night, Henry," Rika added. "I'll see you soon."

Henry returned the smile. "Good night and take care."

Then the young woman went inside the gate and closed it.

"Good night." Henry smiled as he saw that his love was already inside her house. _"My love."_


	5. Flame Rekindled

**Author's Note: **I don't own Digimon. Please read and review. Thank you so much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Flame Rekindled**

A few days later, inside Henry's office, Henry was busy preparing a narrative report. Today, he was wearing a blue buttoned down shirt with long sleeves along with a pair of black slacks together with a pair of black shoes. Suddenly, he remembered that he was not yet eating.

_What if I ask Rika to go out for lunch? _Henry thought. _Would she refuse me?_

He decided to call the number that Takato gave him. It was Rika's number and he took it from Takato since the chestnut-haired young man had Rika's number due to her confirmation of her attendance for the reunion before. When he dialed the number, he waited until she answered. The phone had a click and was followed by a young woman's voice.

_"Hello?" _It was Rika's voice.

"Hey, Rika!" Henry greeted pleasantly.

And from the other line, Rika's face was tainted with shock. She was surprised since it was Henry who called her. Her heart had increased its beating since she already had the mindset of avoiding Henry so he would not know the truth.

"H-Hi, Henry…" Rika stammered. "Why'd you call?"

_"I just want to ask invite you for lunch," _Henry answered.

Rika looked at the clock in front of her. It was already 11:15 A.M.

"What time?" Rika asked. _Oh I don't know about this one._

_"Twelve noon?" _Henry answered.

Rika finally agreed to Henry's invitation. "Okay. I'll see you. Where are we having lunch, anyway?"

_"The Japanese Dish," _Henry answered.

Rika's eyes went wide with what she heard. _The Japanese Dish? He must be working nearby! What the heck?_

"Oh… Okay. I'll be there," Rika answered, ending the call.

_"Okay. I'll see you, Rika," _Henry answered and hung up as well.

When she heard that he hung up, Rika had absolutely no idea on what she would do with her life. The more that she would be spending time with Henry, the more her heart would beat in an abnormal way once again.

_Please… It's bad enough that my heart's still beating for him… _Rika thought. _And now, he's just a meter away from me._

Back at Henry's office, Henry let out a contented smile as he got his lady love to have lunch with him.

_I'll do my best in my ability to get you back, Rika, _Henry thought as he saw a picture of him and Rika during the reunion. It was Ryo who gave it to him.

When the clock struck twelve, Rika knew that she had to go down. With this, she stood up from her cubicle and took her phone and purse as well. She dusted her red buttoned down blouse and her black slacks. Mimi saw this and was surprised.

"Where ya goin, Riks?" Mimi asked Rika. "You look like as if you're gonna go on a date!"

"Uhm… I'm going to have lunch with a friend," Rika explained, trying to cover up the situation.

"Who's the friend? Junichi?" Mimi insisted.

Rika shook her head vigorously. "No. Anyway, I need to go. I'm already late!" she added.

"Take care!" Mimi bid her goodbye as the auburn-haired young woman walked away from her.

Rika eventually resumed to walking towards the elevators. When she stood at the hallway, she saw Naomi Kitara.

"Hello, Rika," Naomi greeted. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for lunch," Rika answered. "I'll be back at one."

"Alright," Naomi answered and walked away.

Fortunately, an elevator stopped in front of Rika so she easily got inside. The elevator made its way down and in a matter of seconds, Rika was already at the ground floor. She walked towards the main door and suddenly remembered that the restaurant that Henry mentioned was just a walking distance away from her office.

_I think I'll have to start walking once again! _Rika thought. _I need to balance my healthy lifestyle because I'm only given a second chance at life._

The young woman started walking the busy street. Since she was used to walking, she easily got to the restaurant. And from afar, she saw a young man with blue hair seated near the window. Rika had no doubt that the young man was Henry even if he was seated facing the wall.

_Wow. He's punctual! _Rika thought as she continued walking towards the main door.

When she arrived inside the restaurant, she walked towards Henry who was busy with his phone. Just as she was about to call him, the blue-haired young man saw her and smiled at her.

"Hey, Rika!" Henry greeted. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Rika snorted as she sat down in front of Henry. "Thank you. Anyway, why did you pick me of all people to have lunch with?" she responded casually.

"I really wanted to see you, you know?" Henry answered good-naturedly. "Anyway, I ordered already since I got in very much early and I asked for your favorite: Japanese yakitori with barbecue sauce."

Rika felt touched with Henry. She was surprised that he still knew her favorites.

"Aww. Thank you," Rika answered back with a timid smile. "That's so sweet of you."

"Only for you," Henry answered with a grin, moved forward and pinched Rika's cheek.

Rika felt for the cheek that Henry pinched. She knew that he was still affectionate like before.

_He really makes an effort to see me, _Rika thought. _While I'm making the effort of avoiding him because I left him… Why does he affect me so much? _

Henry sensed that Rika was spacing out. "Anyway, where's your building? I think it's just nearby mine."

Rika was ruined from her reverie because Henry said something.

"Oh… Where do I work?" Rika asked, reiterating what Henry said to her. "I work in Shinjuku Publishing… It's the foremost publisher of magazines and advertisements here. I forgot to tell you that when we met last Saturday. Anyway, what about you?"

Henry cleared his throat. "I work and own an engineering company. It's known as Shinjuku Industries Incorporated."

Rika let out an amused smile. "You? An engineer?" she asked. "Since when?"

"I took up computer engineering when I was in China," Henry answered casually. "Since I've been into computers when were still young. You know that, Rika."

Rika became proud of the thought. At one point, she had let Henry achieve his dream while she was gone. At least, he did not have to worry about her.

"That's nice," Rika answered simply.

"But even if I'm in China and got the highest award, I felt incomplete at that time," Henry answered wistfully. "Because… my girlfriend didn't tell me where she was or how was she. I missed her."

Henry's words struck Rika like a blade. It was her fault why Henry had been lonely for the past six years. She decided to spill the truth even if it could hurt a lot.

"I'm sorry for being absent in your life, Henry," Rika answered with a tinge of dejection. "But be glad that it happened because you got your dreams come true."

Henry was engulfed with sadness as he heard Rika's answer.

"How am I supposed to enjoy everything without you around? I felt so incomplete without you, Rika. If only you knew how much I missed you during those six years. It's already eating me alive, you know?" he asked.

Rika placed her hand on Henry's hand in order to clear everything. "Believe me, Henry. It's better that you had achieved your dreams while I was gone."

Henry began to grip Rika's hand affectionately as he tried his best to make Rika open up to him. "Please, Rika… Tell me what went wrong during our relationship… Tell me where I went wrong… and tell me why you have to go out of my life when I thought that everything's alright."

Rika suddenly sniffed. Henry had a point. But she did not have the courage to say the words for now.

"You wanted to know the truth?" Rika asked sullenly, gathering up her courage.

Henry nodded and looked at her intently. "I wanted to. I wanted to know the truth so I that I could not stop thinking where I've gone wrong."

Rika took a deep breath and spoke up. "Two weeks after our graduation, I found out that I had… leukemia."

Henry's face became shocked as he found out what caused Rika to disappear from his life. _So there was nothing wrong with me? I can't believe it._

"Leukemia?" Henry repeated as he went to Rika's side in order to make sure that their conversation was confidential.

Rika nodded as Henry sat beside her. "Yes. It's leukemia. When they diagnosed it, it was already stage three."

Henry became pale as he held Rika's hand tightly. "If you were sick that time, why didn't you tell me? Had I known that you had a condition like that, I should've taken care of you and stayed with you. Why, Rika? Why do you have to keep it from me?"

Rika let out a sigh and looked down. However, she returned her gaze to Henry so she could express herself fully.

"I don't want to be a burden to you, Henry. I don't want you to sacrifice your dream just because of me," Rika explained wistfully as a tear fell from her face. "You have a bright future that awaited you at that time and I don't want to be a part of its destruction."

Henry sighed, realizing that his girlfriend had to break away from him just for his happiness. But he still was sullen because she chose to leave him hanging as well.

"But you made your disappearance from my life a burden to me. You had no idea that I always thought about you every day," Henry said in dejection. "I should've taken care of you if you told me that you were sick."

"I don't want you to be stuck because of me, Henry," Rika added as she explained the basis behind her disappearance. "At that time, my sickness was already incurable. No medicine couldn't fight it… so I died after a few days."

This made Henry ashen white. "You died?" he asked as he still held Rika's hands tightly to him.

Rika nodded. "I died but after a few hours, I got revived. To tell you the truth Henry, what happened actually was supernatural. I was walking at the purgatory when God told me that it wasn't my time yet. It was a miracle that saved me and brought me back, Henry."

Henry eventually removed his hand from Rika and caressed her face. He removed the tear that flowed through her cheek.

"I'm sorry if I kept a secret like that from you," Rika answered as Henry held her face lovingly. "I just don't want to see you becoming sad because of me. I want you to live the happy life. You were the perfect boyfriend, Henry, and I want your happiness to be with you always."

Henry eventually nodded and smiled as he was seeing Rika alive and in the flesh. "I forgive you, Rika. Even if they say that you're cold, I know that you're really warm-hearted. I will do my best to let your heart be as warm as it was. I will be the friend that you will always need."

Rika's eyes suddenly let out more tears as she realized that she was never alone. Henry was surprised as he thought that he made Rika cry.

"Rika," Henry started as he gave her a handkerchief. "I'm sorry if I made you cry."

Rika wiped her eyes and began to smile her genuine smile. "No. I'm not. I'm happy because you're still there for me. And thanks for forgiving me. You really understand me."

Fortunately, Rika's back was not facing the window so it was not obvious that the two were having the heaviest drama in the history.

"Of course, I do…" Henry assured with a smile. "And always will."

Eventually, Henry stood up and returned to his seat. Finally the tensions in the air were cleared. But as Henry took notice of the time, it was only 12:20 P.M. They were talking for about twenty minutes yet the orders had not yet arrived. Just as he could follow up, the waiter brought their food already. Henry was surprised what took the food so long.

"Sorry for the delay, Sir, but there was gas shortage and the management had to buy first," the waiter explained. "Enjoy your meal, Sir and Ma'am!"

Henry and Rika only laughed. Henry gave Rika her favorite dish while he got his yakiniku.

"Let's eat?" Henry asked as he took his utensils.

"Uh… Sure!" Rika answered and did the same as well.

As they were eating, Henry placed a portion of his meal on his spoon in order to feed her.

_I missed doing this. But we're no longer together, _Henry thought as he gathered the food in his spoon. _And I still don't know why it happened. Maybe it would be best if we're just like this._

Just as she was going to eat, Rika saw that Henry was about to spoon feed her. The spoon was already nearest to her mouth.

"What's this?" Rika asked, wondering why Henry was in an attempt of feeding her.

"It's food! You don't want?" Henry answered jokingly. "Say AH!"

Rika again smiled at Henry sarcastically and opened her mouth wide to accommodate the food that was on the spoon and Henry fed her all of it. She had chewed her food in order for her to avoid indigestion.

"You too, Henry!" Rika answered as she ate all of what Henry gave her.

Rika then took food from her plate. She made it sure to get as many as she can and had some vegetables on the side. She placed it near Henry's mouth and smiled slyly. Because of that, Henry had nothing to do but to eat it and he did not accommodate them all because they were too many. But as he ate it, he only smiled at her and laughed.

"Thanks, Rika," Henry answered and wiped his mouth for some remnants.

The young woman only smiled at him and continued eating. Henry loved seeing her smile. For him, Rika's smile was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"So, how long have you been working there?" Henry inquired, trying to start another conversation. "I mean in your office."

Rika swallowed first her food before answering Henry's questions. She composed herself before saying something.

"Two years. I've been there since I graduated college," Rika explained. "It happened that my librarian was a friend of my current boss so she recommended me to her."

"That's good," Henry answered with a smile.

"What about you?" Rika asked, intrigued of Henry being a computer engineer. She first thought that Henry would pursue a degree in Computer Science.

"I've been with the engineers for two years. Takato, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta were all my co-workers," Henry explained.

"Ryo? Wasn't he older than us?" Rika asked, surprised at the fact.

"Yes, he is older than us," Henry answered. "He started in our office similar to us because he got laid off from his old job."

Rika laughed at the possibility of Ryo getting fired. "Ryo? Fired? I'm not surprised!" she added.

Henry only got amused with Rika's jokes. "At least the reason behind his firing was not about flirting with his female officemates!" he added.

"Hmm. Anyway, I have a question," Rika continued.

"What is it?" Henry asked, looking up.

"Did Takato gave my number to you?" Rika asked in order to make sure. She was puzzled with how Henry acquired her number as well.

Henry nodded. "When I always wondered on how I'd get in touch with you, Takato mentioned to me that you called him after you received the invite and he gave me your number. I hope you didn't mind."

Rika let out a timid smile. "No. It's okay. At least I'd get to call and text you from now on!" she remarked.

With this, the couple continued eating their lunch. When they finished, they laid the utensils to the side and drank water. Eventually, Henry requested for the bill so they could pay up.

"Next time, I'll be asking you on a date." Henry winked.

Rika raised an eyebrow and tried her best not to blush. "Since when do friends date, Henry?" she asked.

"From the day you were born," Henry replied and smiled.

"Very funny, Henry!" Rika snorted in which Henry only laughed at her once again.

The couple was waiting for the bill while being seated. Henry fidgeted for his phone and found messages from his father. He was not telling his family that he saw Rika once again because he was waiting for a perfect moment after what he learned from Rika and the story behind her sudden disappearance.

"**Henry, how are you?"**

Henry replied. **"I'm fine, Dad. We just finished lunch."**

Then Janyuu Wong sent back a text. **"Okay. Take care of yourselves."**

"Sir…" they heard a voice.

When they turned around, they saw the waitress with his bill. He paid the exact amount and the waitress left them.

"Let's go?" Henry urged Rika and stood up.

"Okay," Rika answered as she stood as well.

The two walked towards the main door of the restaurant. When they got out and began walking, Rika was unusually quiet. She had finally released all of her troubles already to her former boyfriend but she was not sure of what they really are now.

"Hey," Henry said as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

Rika nodded and sighed. "You do believe in what I told you, right?" she asked Henry seriously.

"Of course, I do believe in you," Henry answered seriously. "You're a weird case of miracle, you know?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, I don't even understand why I had to undergo a lot of shit when it would all be okay in the end," Rika answered as her steps became increased in span of seconds.

Henry placed his arm around Rika for comfort. "That's only a sign to test you. You're lucky that you passed the exam of life and death!"

Rika looked at Henry oddly because of the gesture and his remark. "Did that come from your sensei or you just read something?" she asked.

"Maybe both," Henry answered with a grin. "I always do my best to retain my sensei's teachings."

Eventually, the young couple continued walking towards their respective offices.

* * *

When Rika saw her building that afternoon, she gave the signal to Henry that she would be going already.

"I'm gonna go now. My stop is here already," Rika said timidly. "Thanks for the lunch, by the way."

"No problem," Henry answered with a smile. "Don't worry, Rika. You'll never be lonely and alone again. I'm always here for you."

Rika smiled and nodded. She decided to stick Henry's promises inside her head.

"Okay," Rika said as she turned to walk away with a feeling of satisfaction inside her head.

As he saw his precious young woman walking, Henry could not help but still admire her. Now that the mystery has been solved, he became even more determined to be with her and stay beside her. After what she had been through, she needed someone who would take care of her and cherish her.

_Even if everything wouldn't be the same as before, _Henry thought. _I'd do my best to be with her and make her happy. _

Then he slowly walked back to his office with a smile on his face.

At that moment, Rika was walking towards her office with a smile as well on her face. However, the smile did not last long as she saw the flirtatious supervisor once again.

"Hey, Rika!" Junichi started as he noticed her smiling form. "You look really good when you smile."

_Fuck you, _Rika thought. _You're just telling that so I could go out with you when in fact that I can't date right now._

"Uh? Thank you?" Rika answered with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Realizing that the opportunity could be golden at some point, Junichi began to snicker at her.

"So does this mean we can go out on a date, huh?" Junichi asked facetiously.

"No!" Rika declared with wide eyes. "Date yourself if you want! I'm not interested!"

Meanwhile, Naomi was actually witnessing the scene going on in front of her. She knew that Rika had trouble buzzing Junichi off but the young woman never told her about it. It was Zoe who told her that Rika was fed up with Junichi's constant teasings.

"Junichi," Naomi called out sternly.

Rika looked up to see her boss who was already looking at Junichi sternly. She let out a victorious smile as she realized that her "stalker" could not stand up against her employer.

"What is it, Ma'am?" Junichi asked obediently.

"If you want to see your salary still shining high, you might as well stop fooling around with your co-workers," Naomi scolded Junichi.

The supervisor felt embarrassed and slowly walked away. Naomi approached Rika as soon as the man was out of sight already.

"I don't know how you did it but thanks," Rika said now knowing that she should appreciate her boss sometimes.

"No problem, Rika," Naomi replied and suddenly remembered something. "So, Rika, what do you think of my suggestion regarding what you wrote?"

Rika also remembered the plan that she wrote in her small notebook about her publishing her story that was ongoing.

"The idea seemed to be nice," Rika began. "But I'm not yet finished with it, Ma'am."

Naomi seemed to be pleased with the young woman's answer.

"That's nice! You won't have to worry about the publishing fee. Employees like you get free publishings. And that is the odd thing since employees never publish their own stories. You would be the first if you started your plan. And of course, it'll be an easy ticket to fame!"

Rika actually shunned fame because of her model mother. But this was different. Being famous just because she wrote a book.

"Fame?" Rika paused. "I don't know about it."

"Don't worry about it," Naomi assured. "I can assure you that nothing harm would come from you submitting your story to us."

_I'm not even yet crafting the title, _Rika thought as she realized that the story was only organized in the content. _Anyway, what kind of harm would publishing come anyway?_

* * *

Back at Henry's office, he walked towards his cubicle with a smile on his face. Fortunately, no one was in his office so it was free for him to become happy. When he sat down in his office, he immediately saw the calendar and the date today. It was May 7 already.

_Rika's birthday is on May 9, _Henry thought as he remembered his girlfriend's birthday which was due two days from now. _What can I do to surprise her?_

With this, he began thinking about his friends along with Rika's best friends Jeri and Alice so that they could help him in organizing. But first, he had to call Jeri or Alice. He first dialed Alice's number but it was only useless since she was not answering her phone. Then it led him to calling Jeri. When he heard a click, he knew that he was lucky.

_"Hello?"_ the voice from the other line said.

"Hey, Jeri! It's me, Henry!" Henry spoke up.

_"Oh! Hi, Henry! What's up?" _Jeri responded.

"I need your help."

_"With what?"_

"It's Rika's birthday on Friday and I haven't got something to surprise her. What do you think about it?"

_"Knowing Rika, she's a neutral regarding those things. There would be times she liked surprises, there would be times she hated them. But I think a party would be nice."_

"Wow. I hope she'd like that."

_"Gosh, Henry! That'll be romantic if you throw her a party on her birthday! Anyway, how's Rika and what made you become so sweet for her?"_

"She's fine. I just really wanted to make her happy on her birthday and make it a memorable one now that Mrs. Nonaka and Grandma Seiko aren't here with her."

_"You do have a point. I'll deal with Rika while I'll let Alice handle the food. She's busy somewhere else."_

"So that's why I couldn't contact her. Anyway, thanks for volunteering, Jeri!"

_"Anytime! As long as it's for Rika!"_

"Bye!" Henry said as he bid the brunette goodbye.

Eventually, Henry placed the phone on his desk and saw the small picture on the frame. It was him and Rika wearing their semi-formal attires since it was their senior prom. To him, it was the fairy tale night of his life.

_As they were dancing on the floor, Henry's hand was holding Rika's right hand and the other hand was on her waist. Each of them had their own sash attached to their outfits since the two of them won as the Prom King and Prom Queen respectively._

_"Today's a special day," Henry said to his girlfriend with a smile on his face. He was already the Prom King but the best thing was he was with his love at this point._

_"I know. It's my first time to get involved with these things," Rika answered, referring to the titles that had been bestowed on her and Henry._

_"But Prom Queen or not, you're the most beautiful girl I ever saw," Henry said and smiled. "I love you, Rika."_

_Rika, finally overcome her awkwardness and smiled for her boyfriend. "I love you too, Henry."_

Then reality struck him as he remembered that they danced again during the high school reunion.

"I wish you still have that spark, Rika," Henry said thoughtfully. "Because I still have mine."


	6. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: **I don't own digimon. But only the storyline, of course. Please read and review. Thank you so much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday**

A few days later, Rika woke up and realized that today was her twenty-fifth birthday. She recalled that she should have been dead six years ago just because of her illness. But now, she was given another chance to live and to see what was in store for her right now.

However, she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. when Rika looked at it, she saw that it was her mother calling her.

"Hello, Mom?" Rika acknowledged as soon as she got hold of her phone.

_"Hi, sweetie! Happy twenty-fifth birthday! I love you!" _Mrs. Nonaka greeted from the other line. _"And so does your grandmother!"_

Rika felt teary-eyed as she thought of the fact that her mother greeted her again on her birthday. She wiped her tears as she tried to continue the call.

"Thanks, Mom!" Rika answered casually. _I guess I'm lucky to have Mom here. She always thinks of me even if I didn't think much of her in the past._

_"No problem! Oh, your grandmother's gonna greet you too!" _Mrs. Nonaka replied. _"Mom! Rika's on the other line!"_

A pause followed as Rika waited for her grandmother.

_"Hello, dear!" _Grandma Seiko greeted as well. _"Happy birthday! Your mother and I love you so much!"_

"Thanks, Mom and Grandma! I love you so much as well," Rika answered back.

_"You'll get your gift right now. We had mailed it to you several days ago so we presumed that it'll be yours on your day!" _Grandma Seiko said.

"Okay, Mom and Grandma. Thank you so much!" Rika answered. "Bye!"

_"Bye and don't forget to smile! It's your birthday!" _Grandma Seiko replied jokingly.

When Rika had hung up the phone, she saw her clock. It read 7:10 A.M. her eyes went wide as she remembered that her work always start at eight.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Rika cursed loudly as she realized that she might get late because of her actions. "I'm gonna be late!"

Rika ran towards the bathroom so she could take a bath.

_What a nice birthday gift ever! _Rika thought with sarcasm. _  
_

* * *

At that moment, inside Henry's car, the blue-haired young man was holding his present for his girl. He smiled at the thought of her wearing it.

_Happy birthday, Rika… _Henry thought as he began to drive towards his office with a smile on his face.

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Jeri's number flashing on the screen.

"Hello, Jeri?" Henry asked as soon as he placed the phone beside his ear.

_"We're all set in surprising Rika!" _Jeri smiled. _"I'll take care of her while you guys and Alice go to her house."_

"Good job," Henry remarked with the effort that Takato's crush had made. "Thanks for it, Jeri."

_"No problem, Henry," _Jeri answered brightly. _"We all know that you still love Rika and will do anything to make her happy."_

"I know," Henry answered with a blush on his face. "Anyway, I have to go. I'm driving now."

_"Alright! See you!" _Jeri exclaimed.

Henry let out a victorious smile. The surprise was going to happen in the Nonaka residence. He got a key to the house because he used to have replica of it when he and Rika were still dating before. It may be sneaky but it was worth everything.

* * *

At that moment, Rika was in front of their house and her hair was still dripping wet. She wore a red short-sleeved blouse along with a black skirt along with black wedged shoes. She was already lucky that a cab just pulled in front of her.

_7:30… _Rika thought as she saw her watch ticking. _Just great! What a great way to start my birthday!_

She hopped inside the car and closed the door. She had spent her time there fixing her hair as well as her face. When she felt that everything was fine, Rika had sat down and enjoyed the ride towards her office, even if she felt that it was not enjoyable because of the fact that she might be late.

Not long after, she arrived at her office ten minutes before eight. Fortunately, there was minimal traffic since it was only morning and cars would only dominate the main road during peak hours. When she hopped down, she saw her officemate Zoe Orimoto who was apparently standing in front of the bundy clock and punching in.

"Oh my gosh, Rika!" Zoe exclaimed since she only saw Rika at this time of day and apparently late. "Why are you late?"

Rika snorted since her officemate even demanded an explanation to why she was late.

"Long story, Zoe," Rika answered and huffed. "Can I punch in?"

Zoe moved away from the bundy clock and let Rika stand in front of it and punch herself in.

"Yeah, sure!" Zoe agreed and Rika had punched her ID so she could have a record on what time she had got in.

When she was done, Zoe offered to go with Rika. Rika only consented since she did not want to show up being late alone. But deep inside, Rika wished that no one would greet her on her birthday because she did not want to treat them to lunch. It was bad enough that she had not yet gotten her salary for this month.

"Hey, Rika…" Zoe answered.

"What?" Rika asked and turned to face Zoe.

"Is it your birthday today?" Zoe asked, out of the blue.

Rika immediately clamped her hand on Zoe's mouth in surprise. She did not want to be revealed as the birthday celebrant for today.

"Mmpph!" Zoe mumbled.

Rika eventually took her hand away and whispered. "Yes. It is. But don't tell anybody about it."

Zoe seemed oblivious to Rika's reason. "Why?" she asked.

"I don't want anybody to know," Rika answered. "I'm penniless today."

Zoe eventually laughed as she and Rika reached their cubicles already. "Oh, don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!" she assured.

"Thanks a lot, Zoe." Rika snorted, feeling embarrassed because of the fact that she might get exposed as today's birthday girl.

The auburn-haired young woman sat down on her cubicle and started to work once again. it felt good to have her birthday full of works because she wanted to get them accomplished as soon as possible so if she had the plan to have a vacation, at least she would not get loaded too much.

That morning, she was too busy proofreading other people's works that she did not even hear the voice calling out her name already. When she turned around, she saw Mimi Tachikawa this time.

"Rika! I've been calling you several times already!" Mimi said to her.

"Sorry. I'm just loaded today. What's up?" Rika asked sheepishly because of being ignorant to her friend's request.

"Happy…" Mimi started.

Rika eventually stood up from her seat and clamped her friend's mouth just like what she did to Zoe. But this time, Mimi's mouth is louder than Zoe's.

"Uhmpphh!" Mimi's voice became muffled at this point.

The auburn-haired woman removed her hand from her officemate's mouth. Now able to talk, Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you?" Mimi asked, somehow startled with what Rika just did.

"If you're greeting me a happy birthday, then thank you," Rika answered with a snort.

Mimi's face brightened up. "You're welcome!"

"Good." Rika flashed a devious grin.

"Why did you just shut me up?" Mimi asked her friend, curious to why she became silent in just a span of seconds.

"Because I don't want other people to know, remember?" Rika pointed out. "I've got no money to spare for my own birthday."

Mimi only smiled at her friend. "We know that, silly. We know you're broke."

Rika was startled because of Mimi understanding her. "Really? You understand me?"

"Of course we do! Not everybody's rich on their own birthday, you know?" Mimi chuckled. "Anyway, happy birthday!"

"Thank you," Rika answered and returned to proofreading her papers.

* * *

That afternoon, Rika was ready to go home when she saw a blonde walking towards her. When she squinted, she saw that it was Alice McCoy approaching her.

"Hey, Rika!" Alice greeted.

"Oh, hey, Alice!" Rika returned the greeting. "What brings you here?"

Alice only laughed. "Duh! I came here to see you!" she added.

"Okay…" Rika answered and Alice stood beside her.

Eventually, a taxi pulled up in front of the two. Alice opened the door for her and Rika to get inside. Once they were already there in the taxi, the two found themselves comfortable with the seats.

"So, how's life?" Alice asked Rika, who was looking at the window as the yellow taxi was making its way downtown. "I've never spoke to you that much since Jeri's so busy with you."

Rika turned to face Alice and gave a warm smile. "Oh… I'm fine… Sorry about that. That little brunette's mouth can be compared to a machine gun sometimes!" she added.

"I'm not surprised," Alice answered with a snicker.

"Well… I'm working as an editor in Shinjuku Publishing," Rika spoke up. "And that went around for two years already."

"That's good," Alice answered.

"How about you? What happened to you in America anyway?" Rika asked, curious of her friend's latest adventures since six years ago.

"Oh, me? well, I'm still single and ready to mingle!" Alice answered with a grin. "Just kidding. I studied and worked in America. I just got home four days prior to our high school reunion."

"Single?" Rika raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Alice let out an amused glance. "Let's just say that I'm reserving myself for someone else. My V-card for that matter!"

"What?" Rika could not believe what she heard. "V-card?"

"Aha!" Alice smirked with her American accent.

"Boy, I think America poisoned your mind or something!" Rika remarked sarcastically, noticing how her friend changed. "You never speak like that before."

"Well… It did…" Alice agreed to what her friend said. "And I'm single because… I'm… waiting for… someone… else."

Rika instantly became interested in Alice's words. "Someone else? Who?"

Alice gave her an odd look. "Come on, Rika! I think you know who I'm talking about!"

Rika only nodded. She knew that the guy Alice was talking about was no other than the blue-eyed and spiky-haired Ryo Akiyama. Well, as far as she could remember, Ryo had given up on her because she was already in a relationship with Henry. But fortunately, when she saw Ryo during the reunion, it seemed that he had the hots for someone else.

"Oh… Ryo…" Rika whispered. "Come on, Alice! It'll be a lot easier for you…"

"You don't know the rest of it, girl." Alice sighed. "It seemed that he preferred someone else after he knew you were taken already."

Rika raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I think he really thinks of me as his Baby Girl and nothing else," Alice concluded.

Rika laughed ridiculously. She had known about the endearment Alice and Ryo used for each other.

"Don't worry, Alice!" Rika assured. "Maybe he just doesn't realize how lucky he is because of you."

"Thanks, Rika," Alice said in appreciation.

The auburn-haired young woman nodded as they resumed their normal conversation. Not long after, Alice's phone beeped.

"**Hey, Alice! Are you with Rika already?" **the message was from Henry.

"**Yes, I am. Are you guys there already?" **Alice replied.

"**Yes. We're waiting for you!" **Henry replied again.

"**Okay."**

Alice was glad that she had to communicate with Henry through text messaging. After what she heard from Henry, Takato and Jeri, Rika was the person who never liked being surprised.

_I wonder if she's gonna like it this time, _Alice thought.

Not long after, the taxi pulled to a stop at the Nonaka residence. When they got down, Alice paid the fare while Rika wore a curious look as she saw the street sign. They were already standing in front of her house.

_Why did we stop in my house? _Rika thought.

Alice became speechless and returned to texting Henry.

**"Henry! We're here already! Can we go inside now?"**

Fortunately, Henry was holding his phone at this moment so it was easy for him to reply to Alice's texts.

**"Okay! You can come in now!"**

Then, Alice prodded Rika to open the gate. Fortunately, Rika opened the gate but the main door was the harder part since she left no light open there.

"Oh! Where did I put those keys?!" Rika grumbled.

"You need help?" Alice offered.

"A good lighting, I guess…" Rika said as she continued searching for her house keys.

Alice opened her phone so its light would be used to find Rika's keys. When Rika finally found them, she used it to open the door and turned the light on. When the light opened, there was a…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIKA!"

Rika was amazed since she did not think that her friends and family would surprise her on her twenty-fifth birthday. She saw Henry, Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Alice who had just joined them.

"Guys, you shouldn't have!" Rika commented.

"It's our pleasure, Rika! It's your birthday!" Jeri assured. "Happy twenty-fifth birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Rika!" Alice greeted. "Sorry if I just told you now!"

"You're an idiot! We've rode the same taxi yet you didn't even greet me!" Rika snorted. "But anyway, thank you!"

"We cooked everything for you, Rika!" Takato said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Wildcat! Happy birthday!" Ryo chuckled while being beside Alice. "From me and Alice! Let's eat!"

Little did Ryo know is that Alice blushed at the phrase "From me and Alice".

_Really?_ Alice thought. _That's sweet of him!_

"Uhm… Thanks, guys!" Rika said, still awestruck with the fact that she got surprised on her own birthday and she did not expect it at least but eventually smiled as well.

"You're welcome, Rika!" they chorused.

Noticing that she had not been eating yet, Rika's stomach began to grumble.

"Now let's go eat!" Rika answered as she saw the food and the aroma of them filled the air with a smile on her face.

"FOOOOD!" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed at the same time.

Henry followed Rika after and smiled. He could not believe that he made Rika happy again. The entire gang fell in line as they gathered the food that was on the table. There was sushi, sashimi, yakitori and yakiniku in the table. They had been prepared by Jeri, Henry, Takato and Alice as well. Takato, Kazu and Kenta sat on one table while Ryo joined them. Henry went somewhere because he was supposed to answer a call.

While they were eating, Rika joined Jeri in one part of the living room.

"Say, Jeri… Thanks for the surprise!" Rika said as she ate her sushi. "I owe you one."

Jeri chuckled. "Uh… Rika, I think you shouldn't thank me!" she added.

Rika raised an eyebrow. "Why not? It's you who surprised me!" she said in reply.

"No, I'm not…" Jeri denied with a laugh. "Seriously, I'm not the one!"

That very moment, Jeri saw Henry walking towards them and returned her gaze to Rika.

"It's him you should thank," Jeri said pouting her lips eastward.

Rika looked to the direction where Jeri's lips pouted. She saw Henry and the thought of him throwing her a surprise party made her blush.

"Henry? He's the one behind this?" Rika asked consequently.

"Why don't you try asking him, Rika?" Jeri chuckled. "Silly Rika!"

Henry eventually arrived to where Rika was. Jeri stood up in order to leave the couple alone.

"I'd better go and rejoin Alice!" Jeri said, bringing her plate of food with her.

Now alone and seated on the couch, Rika took the opportunity to ask Henry who was bringing a plate full of sushi, sashimi, yakiniku and yakitori.

"Henry?" Rika asked, looking at his calm and grey eyes.

"Yes, Rika?" Henry asked with a smile.

"Did you plan this surprise party for me?" Rika asked, wanting to know the truth.

Henry took a deep breath. _I just hope she says she likes this._

"Yes," Henry's answer came.

Rika felt her cheeks turn hot. First, they met and danced during their high school reunion and now, he even surprised her on her twenty-fifth birthday.

"I… I… Thank you…" Rika managed to say. "I'm really touched with what you did."

Henry held Rika's chin through his first two fingers and smiled. "You're welcome!" he added.

Rika's face slowly formed a smile.

"Are you enjoying?" Henry asked.

"Of course!" Rika said with giggles and smiled at him.

Then they heard Alice speak up. Henry and Rika looked in front.

"Paging, Henry and Rika! You better go here so you can see what our next surprise is!" she said.

Henry and Rika looked at each other and smiled. Henry brought Rika's plate since the latter was not yet finished eating. They saw two vacant seats with Henry letting Rika sit first then him.

"However, the next surprise will be the singing of Rika Nonaka with a song!" Alice declared.

Rika became aghast. She was going to sing a song?!

_Ridiculous! _Rika thought. _I thought my thirteenth birthday was the last time!_

"Rika! Rika! Rika! Rika!" they cheered in order for her to sing a song.

Noticing that Rika was feeling embarrassed, Henry stood up.

"I'm going to sing with her," Henry answered. "Duet."

Rika's eyes widened as this point and her heart raced. Why would Henry sing with her?

_Gosh… _Rika thought.

The thought of Henry singing made Rika blush. Yes, he has a beautiful voice whenever he speaks but with him singing was something that she would see for the first time.

"Uh… Okay…" Rika said sheepishly.

With this, Jeri took the microphone from the television set and handed it over to the couple. Henry took the other and gave the other to Rika.

"Alright…" Jeri chose a song that was on the television screen. "Karaoke here we go!"

Eventually, Jeri played the song. It was entitled "Way Back Into Love". At this time, Rika was sounding nervous because the song somehow relates to her problem right now. She was still in love with Henry and was still trying to find her way back.

Henry looked at Rika as his heart raced in anticipation. For him, Rika had a beautiful singing voice during the time she sang on her thirteenth birthday after the Parasimon fiasco.

With this, the auburn-haired young woman started the song.

**Rika:  
**_I've been living with a shadow overhead,_  
_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,_  
_I've been lonely for so long,_  
_Trapped in the past,_  
_I just can't seem to move on!_

**Henry:  
**_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,_  
_Just in case I ever need 'em again someday,_  
_I've been setting aside time,_  
_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!_

**Henry and Rika:**  
_All I wanna do is find a way back into love._  
_I can't make it through without a way back into love._  
_Ooo hooow_

Henry looked at Rika as they finished the chorus. That was it. He was definitely and very much in love with her. Maybe a second chance awaited the two.

**Rika:**  
_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,_  
_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,_  
_I know that it's out there,_  
_There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere!_

**Henry:  
**_I've been looking for someone to she'd some light,_  
_Not somebody just to get me through the night,_  
_I could use some direction,_  
_And I'm open to your suggestions._

**Henry and Rika:**  
_All I wanna do is find a way back into love._  
_I can't make it through without a way back into love._  
_And if I open my heart again,_  
_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

**Rika:**  
_There are moments when I don't know if it's real_  
_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_  
_I need inspiration_  
_Not just another negotiation_

**Henry and Rika:  
**_All I wanna do is find a way back into love,_  
_I can't make it through without a way back into love,_  
_And if I open my heart to you,_  
_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,_  
_And if you help me to start again,_  
_You know that I'll be there for you in the end!_

After the song, Rika looked at Henry oddly. Both of them suddenly felt the spark that was inside their bodies during the time they were singing.

However, their friends noticed that the couple froze on the spot. Jeri and Takato now had a hunch that the two were still in love with each other but were afraid to pursue another relationship. Ryo and Alice were whispering while Kazu and Kenta only cheered for the couple.

_I know that they're still into each other, _Takato thought. _I just wish the best for them._

Eventually, the two returned to their seats with smiles on their faces. They watched the diminutive duo of Kazu and Kenta singing Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing."

"I think it's fun to sing!" Rika remarked as she sat down on the couch once again.

"I agree, Rika," Henry answered with a smile and suddenly, he remembered what he got for her. "Anyway, I have something for you."

Henry pulled out something from his back a box that was as big as a notebook. It was wrapped in a red gift wrapper.

"Anyway, here's for you," Henry said as he gave it to Rika.

Rika was surprised with Henry's chivalry. "Henry… You shouldn't have… You gave me a party and this…"

"It's okay," Henry answered with a smile.

"Thanks… anyway…" Rika mumbled.

"No problem! Open it!" Henry assured her.

Rika was holding Henry's gift. She tore the wrapper so she could fully open it. She lifted the top of the box until she saw a notebook and a paper with a drawing inside. She was surprised with the drawing and as she took a closer look, she realized that it was a drawing of her.

"Wow!" Rika could only say. "How did you have a picture of me?"

Henry laughed at Rika's cluelessness.

"I still have a picture of you," Henry answered simply. "And the notebook is actually a journal… I know you love to draw and write so I combined them into one."

Rika removed the journal from the box and smiled at Henry because of his efforts for her.

"Thanks, Henry, for everything… I never had a memorable birthday after my death and the years that followed," Rika explained as she pinched Henry's cheek affectionately.

"You're welcome, Jill… I want you to know that I'll be always here for you…" Henry assured her.

The two eventually saw Takato and Jeri together. They were laughing at the brown-haired couple because of their subtle feelings for each other.

"Rika!" Jeri called out and gave her a bag. "Happy Birthday! Here's my gift!"

Rika took the paper bag and smiled at Jeri. "Thanks, Jeri!" she said.

"You're welcome, Rika!" Jeri answered with a smile.

Rika realized that she was truly lucky because of her friends and her ex-boyfriend. Henry still cared for her and even surprised her with a party. But she was still in a quandary if she would want to start a relationship with him once again. She was afraid that they would not work out because of the things that happened during the course of her absence.

_Maybe I shouldn't think of it right now, _Rika thought as she saw her friends with her. _I'm happy that I'm with these kinds of friends that treasure me despite all the things I did._

At that very moment, Takato sensed the tension in the air and wanted to break the silence. Alice, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta went towards them at the same time.

"So, guys! What do you think of spending a vacation?" Takato asked his friends.

"Where?" Jeri, Alice and Rika asked in unison.

"Well, Kai's been really dragging me to Okinawa so I already agreed. By the way, it's gonna be on Friday next week," Takato answered.

Rika seemed fond of the idea regarding a vacation since she had not gone out since five months ago wherein they covered an event that was located in Kyushu. She was ready to say yes until she heard Henry spoke up.

"Uh… I'm in!" Henry said while raising his hand.

"Me too!" Jeri said excitedly and turned to Rika. "What about you, Rika?"

"Count us in!" Ryo exclaimed and winked at Alice. "Right, Alice?"

"Uh… Sure! It's the only way to maximize my stay here in America!" Alice smiled.

"Vacation?! Count us in!" Kazu replied proudly.

Rika was the only one who was not yet answering and the group was already staring at her.

"What?" Rika asked, feeling uncomfortable with the stares she got from her friends.

"You're not saying anything, Rika," Jeri spoke up.

"Oh that?" Rika answered as she recovered. "Well, I'm in! I really wanted to go out of Shinjuku for a while."

Takato clapped his hands proudly as everyone was amiable to the plan. "Then it's settled! We'll be going to Okinawa from Friday next week until the Tuesday!"

Eventually a loud cheer filled the Nonaka residence.


	7. Vacation in Okinawa

**Author's Note: **Hello! Sorry for the late update! Everything's getting ready for Christmas eve and stuff so yeah. Anyway, a blessed Merry Christmas to all of you! With that, I bring you my gift: a new chapter! Yaaaay! Please read and review! Thanks you so much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7: Vacation in Okinawa**

A week after her birthday, Rika was already packing her bags for her five-day vacation with her tamer friends. Since it was in Okinawa, she also brought herself a swimsuit and some summer wear. Fortunately, it was easy for her to file a leave of absence.

_Two days ago, Rika signed a leave of absence form so that she could go with her friends to Okinawa. She was in Naomi Kitara's office._

_"You're going on a vacation, Rika?" her boss asked her._

_"Yes, Ma'am," Rika answered. _

_"When are you coming back?" _

_"Monday next week, Ma'am," Rika answered cordially. "So, I'll report to work on Tuesday."_

_The woman looked at Rika's form and at the young woman herself. She lifted her eyeglasses and gladly signed the form._

_"Okay, Rika Nonaka. I'm allowing you," the woman replied with a smile. "But be glad to accomplish everything you missed, alright?"_

_"Yeah… Maybe when I get home, I'll submit my story to you. it lacks the ending already!" Rika commented._

_"That's good," Naomi remarked._

Her reminiscing was ruined when she heard a honking of a car. When Rika went to the window, she saw that a black minivan was parked in front of her house. She deduced that it must be one of the tamers' van so she decided to go out with her bags. Wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of jean shorts, Rika found it easy to carry her things and close the door as well. She made her way towards the gate and opened it. Once she was already outside, she was surprised with what she saw.

"Hey, Rika!" Henry greeted her. He was wearing his black shirt and a pair of brown cargo shorts.

Rika's eyes widened as she saw that Henry's body somehow improved during the course of her absence. She could see his six-pack attaching to the shirt like glue.

_Oh my… _Rika thought as she felt her heart beat faster. _He really looks good as always._

"Come on in!" Henry urged her as he approached her and helped her with her bags. He carried one bag in his left arm.

Rika walked towards the van while wearing the backpack. She decided to sit with Jeri for this trip.

"Uhm… Where's Jeri?" Rika asked. "I'm gonna sit with her."

"She's in the middle with Alice," Henry replied obligingly.

Rika nodded and went towards the door. When she opened it, she saw that Alice and Jeri were seated on the first row after the driver's seat. Ryo was seated with Kazu and Kenta while Takato was seated in front with Henry as the driver. She hopped in and saw that Henry also got in at the same time as her.

"Guys, we're gonna have a trip to the port that would take us to Okinawa," Takato announced. "So sit back and relax and enjoy the trip!"

Henry laughed as his hands got to the steering wheel and started the engines. Takato inserted a CD so they could have music while traveling. Kazu realized that it was his favorite song so he decided to get the lead.

"Come on, guys! Let's sing!" Kazu urged his friends.

Since the guys were oblivious to Kazu's mischief, they decided to ride along.

**The tamers (Chorus):**  
_So what we get drunk?_  
_So what we smoke weed?_  
_We're just having fun_  
_We don't care who sees_  
_So what we go out?_  
_That's how it's supposed to be_  
_Living young and wild and free_

**Ryo:  
**_Uh, Uh huh_  
_So what I keep 'em rolled up?_  
_Saggin' my pants, not caring what I show_  
_Keep it real with my niggas_  
_Keep it player for these hoes_  
_And look clean don't it?_  
_Washed it the other day, watch how you lean on it_  
_Give me some 501 jeans on it_  
_Roll joints bigger than King Kong's fingers_  
_And smoke them hoes down 'til they stingers_  
_You a class clown and if I skip for the day_  
_I'm with your bitch smokin' grade A_

**The tamers:  
**_So what we get drunk?_  
_So what we smoke weed?_  
_We're just having fun_  
_We don't care who sees_  
_So what we go out?_  
_That's how it's supposed to be_  
_Living young and wild and free_

**Kazu:  
**_You know what?_  
_It's like I'm 17 again_  
_Peach fuzz on my face_  
_Lookin', on the case_  
_Tryna find a hella taste_  
_Oh my god, I'm on the chase, Chevy_  
_It's gettin' kinda heavy, relevant, sellin' it_  
_Dippin' away, time keeps slippin' away_  
_Zip in the safe, flippin' for pay_  
_Tippin' like I'm drippin' in paint_  
_Up front, four blunts, like, "Khalifa put the weed in a J"_

**Kenta:  
**_And I don't even care_  
_Cause if me and my team in there_  
_There's gonna be some weed in the air_  
_Tell 'em Mac_

**Takato:  
**_Blowin' everywhere we goin' and now you knowin'_  
_When I step right up, get my lighter so I can light up_

**Henry:**  
_That's how it should be done_  
_Soon as you thinkin' you're down_  
_Find how to turn things around_  
_Now things are lookin' up_

**The girls:**  
_From the ground up, pound up, this Taylor Gang_  
_So turn my sound up and mount up and do my thang_

**Ryo:**  
_Now I'm chillin', fresh outta class, feelin'_  
_Like I'm on my own and I could probably own a building_  
_Got my own car, no job, no children_  
_Had a science project, me and Mac killed it_

**Takato: **  
_T-H-C, M-A-C, D-E-V, H-D-3, high as me_  
_This is us, we gon' fuss_  
_And we gon' fight and we gon' roll_  
_And live off life_

**Chorus**

**Kazu:**  
_Yeah, roll one, smoke one_  
_When you live like this you're supposed to party_  
_Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun_  
_So we just, roll one, smoke one_  
_When you live like this you're supposed to party_  
_Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun_

**Chorus**

As they were singing, Jeri whispered to Rika's ear.

"Rika," Jeri said softly. "I think Takato likes me."

Apparently, Alice also heard the sentence and began to laugh. Rika's eyes only widened at that point.

_Of course, golf course, _Rika thought. _Takato definitely likes you since start to finish!_

"Really?" Alice whispered with an obvious hint of sarcasm. "How are you sure that Takato likes you?"

"Well…" Jeri stammered.

_A week ago, Jeri was at the Nonaka residence and cooking for Rika's birthday when all of a sudden, Takato appeared right beside her. _

_"Hey, Jeri!" Takato said shyly, apparently trying to control his blush because Jeri was around. _

_"Oh, hey, Takato!" Jeri replied as she was busy chopping the meat for the yakiniku. "What is it?"_

_"Uhm… Can you go out on a dinner with me some time after this?" Takato asked bravely._

Alice seemed surprised with that point. "So you did have dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jeri answered. "But I don't see why he asked me out to that!"

Alice and Rika only wore strange looks. Jeri was the one who was the densest among them all!

"Uh… Maybe you should see the hypothesis regarding like and infatuation, Jeri," Rika whispered once again.

"Rika's right," Alice said with a chuckle. "Why don't you test that hypothesis during this trip?"

Jeri's face brightened like a Christmas tree. "Of course! Thank you, girls!"

Well, behind the girls sat the three boys who were busy talking about random things. Suddenly, Ryo began to bring a subject about girls.

"Uh… Do you have any idea about girls?" Ryo asked his two minions.

Kazu and Kenta looked at him oddly. Ryo, the Digimon King that used to become a chick magnet, was asking about girls?

"Uh… Why are you asking that one, Ryo?" Kenta asked, demanding an explanation from his friend.

"I don't know anything about them," Ryo answered with a shrug.

"Who's that girl you're interested in, Ryo?" Kazu asked. "A fangirl? Since when did you become interested in a fangirl?"

Ryo huffed for a little while because of the embarrassment that he might feel if he told the answer.

"Come on, Kazu. I'm serious," Ryo replied seriously. "We're already working and you're still thinking of me as the Digimon King."

Kazu laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that. But who's that girl you're crushing anyway?"

Ryo's face wore a smile as he remembered that the girl was also on this trip.

"A blonde," Ryo answered confidently.

Kazu and Kenta thought of the ladies who might be blondes. However, they only came to a single conclusion.

"Alice?" Kazu and Kenta whispered.

Ryo's face turned into a bright shade of red causing Kazu to burst into snickers.

"Should've known!" Kazu whispered and stifled his laugh. "She's just in front of us, Ryo!"

"And with her friends!" Kenta added jokingly.

"Come on, guys," Ryo said, feeling more embarrassed than ever.

"What's with the 'Baby Girl' and 'Baby Boy'?" Kazu sneered. He knew about the endearment that Ryo and Alice used for each other.

"Oh! Don't start with it, Kazu!" Ryo answered with a blush on his face. _Damn it. I shouldn't have told them!_

"Hey, Chumley! Someone here's playing Romeo!" Kazu sniggered to his friend. "And here along, we thought that Takato could be the worst case of a hopeless romantic! And we're wrong! It's Ryo all along!"

"I agree!" Kenta whispered in agreement. "Baby Boy!"

Meanwhile, Takato and Henry were busy navigating towards the port of Shinjuku.

"How many hours would it take to journey from the coast to Okinawa, Takato?" Henry asked his magenta-eyed friend.

"Around ninety minutes to two hours," Takato answered as he scouted in his map. He was wearing his white shirt and his pair of grey shorts. "I'm really excited to see Kai. He told me that he's going steady with Minami."

"While you are still single and can't make a move on Jeri!" Henry teased.

"What about you, Henry?" Takato jested.

"I can't force Rika to fall in love with me again," Henry replied wistfully. "I'm already contented with what we're now."

"I still can't believe that Rika just left you…" Takato added. He was a number one fan of Henry and Rika's relationship when they were still younger.

Henry only smiled because he already knew the truth behind Rika's disappearance and he was glad that he was seeing Rika in the flesh once again.

"I know but sometimes… there are things that happen for a reason," Henry concluded as he continued driving.

Not long after, the minivan arrived at Shinjuku Port and pulled to a stop. The passengers were still awake when it happened.

"We're here in the port, guys," Takato called out. "Let's get our bags so we could get to the boat."

"Alright!" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed.

The girls were not asleep due to sharing each other's adventures. Fortunately, they did not get bored since majority of the topic was all about Alice's American adventure since she was nineteen years old.

"I'll bore you with the remaining details later!" Alice said obligingly as she placed her shoulder bag on it.

"Oh sure!" Rika answered as she took her backpack and slid it on her back.

Then they went out of the van with their bags. The guys were carrying their bags as soon as they landed on the floor. Takato instructed Henry to leave the minivan in the port since they allowed walk-in vehicles especially in the case of having to travel by sea.

With this, Takato gave them tickets so they could board the boat. Once they were settled, they started walking towards their boat. They went on pairs: Takato with Jeri, Kazu with Kenta, Henry with Rika and Ryo with Alice as they walked on the ledge that would lead them to their boat.

"This will be my first time to go to Okinawa," Alice remarked as she held her trolley bag.

"Really?" Ryo asked in curiosity.

"Yep!" Alice answered back. "I've been to Shinjuku, Tokyo, Osaka and that. Nothing more, nothing less, Baby Boy!"

"That's great!" Ryo praised her. "At least, you won't be a spoiler in today's trip!"

"Hah!" Alice exclaimed and poked Ryo in the forehead. "I'm gonna spoil you if… I go to America once again!"

"I wish I've got the money, Alice," Ryo answered sullenly. _I'm still stuck here in Japan. I wish I could go with you…_

Meanwhile, the subtle couple was still obvious to what they had been observing.

"Uhm… Takato, when's the last time you've been here to Okinawa?" Jeri asked innocently.

Takato's face brightened with Jeri's question. At twenty-five, he was still shy around Jeri.

"Around five months ago?" Takato asked. _It was Christmas when I spent my vacation here in Okinawa…_

"Wow! I'm sure this would be worth enjoying!" Jeri remarked.

"Yeah!" Takato had nothing but to agree. Jeri was right. Trips to Okinawa were always enjoyable!

On the other hand, the couple who grew apart became unusually close today. But, back at Rika's mind, she was sure that she would accomplish a part of her plan: have a vacation and write once more. Right now, Henry had so many follow-up questions in mind after he heard the back story behind Rika's disappearance.

"Uh… Rika?" Henry asked, noticing that his beloved girl was spacing out.

Rika turned and looked at Henry. "What is it?" she asked.

"You told me that you had leukemia before," Henry stated. "How did your guardians take it?"

Rika sighed, remembering how sad her mother and grandmother were when she got sick.

"Well… They were still in-denial for days but they had to accept it," Rika explained. "But seriously, my mother was always crying since the day she had found out. I really understand my mother after I… well… became alive once more."

Henry began to take Rika's right hand and held it with his left. "I'm glad you're alive. At least, I still have my strength."

Rika felt her heart beating once again. _Was he telling me that he still needed me despite all the things I did to him? _

With this, Rika smiled at Henry. "Me too. I guess I still have some things to do."

They saw Takato who was signaling them to come forward towards him. They ran and saw that there was a specific cabin wherein they could put their things as they enjoy the cruise towards Okinawa.

"Nice idea, Gogglehead!" Rika praised the chestnut-haired young man.

The couple went towards the cabin door and saw their friends tumbling on the bed, fixing their stuff and setting something. They placed their bags on the floor as they saw their dufus friends. Kazu and Kenta could not believe that they were on a cruise ship. Kazu's black shirt was already flying around with his green pants while Kenta's yellow shirt as already halfway along with his black pants because of jumping around.

"Uhm… Kazu, we're not for a day here. We're gonna last for two hours," Ryo said, trying to calm his friends down because they were tumbling down the bed since they got inside.

"Who cares?!" Kazu smirked. "As long as there's a fluffy bed, I'm happy!"

"Me too!" Kenta replied, somehow agreeing to what Kazu just said.

This left Rika smacking her face, Henry shaking his head, Takato scratching his head, Alice somehow confused and Jeri covering her mouth.

"Uh… I'm gonna go towards the other part of the ship," Jeri said as she went outside the cabin door and walked away.

Opportunity came towards Takato as he decided to follow her.

"Be back at you!" Takato said as he ran towards the brunette.

Alice seemed to be restless because she saw Kazu and Kenta tumbling around while Ryo seemed in a panic because he was with Alice.

"I need a drink," Alice complained as she went out of the cabin door. "I'm thirsty!"

Ryo became alert at this point and ran towards Alice. "I'll go with you, Alice. See you later, Kazu and Kenta!" he added.

"Yeah, sure!" the diminutive duo chorused as they kept on jumping high.

The only ones who were left behind were Henry and Rika. But definitely, they did not want to stay with Kazu and Kenta either so they walked out of the room.

"We're just going outside," Henry said to the two.

"Yeah! No prob!" Kazu exclaimed. "Take care!"

Once they got outside of the cabin door, Rika let out a sigh of relief.

"Gosh! Those two haven't changed at all!" Rika remarked.

"You can say that again!" Henry agreed as they went to the part of the ship with the railings on it. "Come here, Rika! Let's enjoy the view!"

Rika approached Henry and stood near the railing. She was already enjoying the seascape along with Henry. The sea was somehow calm and the sun was shining brightly.

"It's beautiful," Rika remarked as she saw the things that made her appreciate nature even more.

Henry suddenly felt awed with the view. But he was still on the quest of searching for answers.

"Did you miss me before?" Henry asked, wanting to know the truth.

_~ Just when I thought I was over you  
__Just when I thought I could stand on my own  
__Oh baby those memories come crashing through  
__And I just can't go on without you ~_

Rika was taken aback with that question. She definitely missed Henry but she did not know how to express herself at that moment. She turned to face Henry.

"I… I did…" Rika stammered as she was lost into the young man's grey eyes. "I missed you. It hurt me to see you during our reunion because I wasn't able to express what I really want to say."

Noticing that her tears are on the brink of falling, Henry instantly brushed Rika's eyes with his thumbs gently.

"Shhh…" Henry assured her as he pacified her. He also pulled her in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry. I don't want to pressure you into answering my questions anymore."

Rika suddenly found herself disgusting because she cried once again in front of Henry. Well, who could blame her if she cried in front of him? Henry was her first love and the only person who would understand her flaws and problems. The mere fact of Henry being the one who would comfort her sent her heart crazy. And he even became her boyfriend. But she disappeared from his life because she did not want him to be sad if ever she died.

"I'm sorry, Henry, for being such a wimp," Rika said sullenly while she was embracing Henry.

"Just let it out, Rika," Henry answered, sensing that Rika was still trying her best to empty all her sorrows and pain from her body. Their talk before in the restaurant was not yet finished.

Rika eventually followed Henry's advice and buried her head on his chest. Henry did not mind the tears that poured near his chest. What mattered to him was Rika letting out her troubles after what happened to her years ago.

"I'm sorry if I left you. I'm sorry if I went out of your life. I'm sorry if I didn't want you to be sad," Rika mumbled as her tears came down like waterfall and buried her head as she did not want to be seen crying except for Henry.

_I love you, Rika, _Henry thought as he became her shoulder to cry on. _I will and will always do. _

Now feeling fine after releasing all the pain, Rika broke away from Henry while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her lilac eyes glimmered as they were dried already.

"Thanks, Henry…" Rika mumbled. "Thanks so much…"

"It's okay…" Henry assured her with a smile. "I'm sorry about what I asked earlier. I'm stupid. I only did it because you're important to me."

Rika's face slowly formed a smile. "Of course, you're important to me. We may have grown apart but nothing's going to replace you in my life."

With this Henry turned Rika around so she could see the sun and the sea. This time, he laid an arm on her shoulder as they viewed it together.

"Thank you," Henry said and smiled.

_I love him… _Rika thought. _But I can't say it… because I'm still finding my way back into love._

_I still love her… _Henry thought. _But I'm afraid to hurt her even more. She's still recovering from her death and I want to be with her throughout._

On the other hand, with Ryo and Alice, they were enjoying the drinks served in the lounge. Alice was drinking pineapple juice while Ryo was drinking orange.

"So, I wanna ask you something…" Ryo said as he finished sipping.

Alice looked up with interest. "With what?" she asked.

Ryo felt embarrassed but he was trying to scout information from the girl that he liked the most.

"Did you…" Ryo trailed off in embarrassment.

"Did I always go on parties when I was there?" Alice completed for him.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah… Do you?" he asked.

Alice recalled how many times she had gone on parties in America. One of them ended up in a disaster.

_Three years ago, Alice was already graduating in college when her friend threw a party in America. However, just as they were about to go home, her female friend was very drunk and began throwing up on the road. _

_"Alice!" her other friend called out. "Lily's vomiting!"_

_"Oh great!" Alice grunted. _

"Yeah… When I was a college student, parties were disastrous. I mean, we're on the time that we're being close to getting knocked up because boys at that time we're raunchy and stupid at the same time!" Alice recalled humorously.

"Glad you're not," Ryo replied with a laugh.

Alice decided to make things serious. "You know, the guys… remind me of you… But not raunchy and stupid… In fact, they're handsome if I must say!"

Ryo and Alice eventually laughed with the comment.

"I was the preventive one," Alice answered. "Because I'm saving myself for the one I love."

Ryo got struck by the bell with that comment. Him and Alice were similar in terms of finding a person to have a relationship with.

"Me too," Ryo remarked as well and drank again his juice. "I'm also looking for that special someone to love."

Alice sighed wistfully. _Oh, Ryo… I wish you know that I'm in love with you already. You're the reason why I wanted to stay here in Japan._

Ryo was looking at his "Baby Girl" who was clad in orange shirt and white shorts while her hair was tied into a braid. Before, he treated her as a sister. But now, he wanted it to be more than as a sister.

_I wish you'd stay here forever in Japan, _Ryo thought. _Because I wanted you to be the mother of my future 'Baby Girl'…_

"What about you?" Alice asked. "Did you get into bed with some girls?"

Ryo shook his head. "I may be working but I can't afford sleeping with some ditsy ladies."

"Where do you work anyway?" Alice asked in curiosity.

"I work in Shinjuku Industries Incorporated," Ryo replied proudly. "But before it, I used to be a call center agent."

"Oh my god!" Alice chuckled. "I thought you used to be a callboy!"

Both cackled in laughter. Ryo was letting out tears of joy because of the humor that Alice just showed.

"You could earn millions if you do an escort service!" Alice replied with a grin.

"I don't know… I'm not always alert 24/7, you know?!" Ryo answered in amusement.

"I'm just joking, Baby Boy!" Alice exclaimed with a laugh. "You're so gullible!"

"Thank you, Baby Girl!" Ryo replied with a grin on his face.

On the other hand, Takato and Jeri were spending their day on the other side of the ship. However, they were still dealing with their anxiety since both of them grew up far from each other and they were afraid of what the other might feel.

"Uhm… Jeri…" Takato started.

"Takato?" Jeri returned.

"What do you feel when the person you like likes you as well?" Takato asked, wondering if he could receive a positive answer from the brunette.

"Me?" Jeri said and felt herself blushing. _Does Takato really like me? Why's he asking that?_

"Yeah…" Takato said sheepishly, unable to take back what he just said.

This gave Jeri the chance to answer the question in an honest way.

"Well, I would feel happy!" Jeri answered. "Unrequited love sometimes sucks!"

Takato smiled goofily as he heard Jeri's answer.

"That's nice," Takato replied.

But the next thing they heard was…

"Attention, passengers! We're now in Okinawa Port. Please check your things as we disembark from the ship!" the captain of the ship said.

"Looks like we need to go down," Takato remarked. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Jeri answered but right now, her mind was curious to why Takato asked her that thing.

At that moment, they walked towards their cabin and saw their friends walking back. Henry was with Rika while Ryo was with Alice.

"We're gonna disembark?" Rika asked.

"Yes, guys!" Takato replied. "Let's go!"

The adults eventually picked their bags in their room. They walked towards the ledge that would carry them to the dock of Okinawa Port. Takato was the one in front, Jeri followed him, Henry right next to Jeri and Rika as well, Ryo and Alice followed suit and the dweebs Kazu and Kenta followed them.

Not long after, they got the signal to walk faster as well so they could leave the boat. The adults went were already standing on the ground and they saw a shuttle van that would take them to the mainland. They first went to the trunk so they could unload their baggage.

"Guys, we have to ride this van so we could get to my relatives in no time!" Takato said as his friends began hopping inside the van after they did what should be done.

Moments later, the van started and began traveling towards the residence of Takato's cousin which was located at the mainland. It was not too far from where they disembarked and they arrived to their destination so the passengers alighted. It was a fast journey since there was no traffic to Takato's relatives. When the van stopped at a small wooden house, Takato knew that they were home. Best of all, he could see his cousin and his girlfriend as well who was walking nearby.

"Guys, we're here already!" Takato hollered as his friends stood up so they could alight and get their bags.

"Okay, Gogglehead! Don't need to shout!" Rika grumbled as she was carrying her backpack.

Eventually, the seven adults were already outside of the van and they were making their way towards the trunk so they could get their bags.


	8. Beach Paradise With You

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year to all of us! Since it's a new year, it's also time for an update with not one but two chapters! Please leave a review as well. Thank you! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Beach Paradise With You**

That afternoon, as they were carrying their bags, a black-haired adult greeted them. Takato was the first one to acknowledge him.

"Hey, Kai!" Takato greeted his cousin.

"Hey, Takato!" Kai said and exchanged high fives with Takato. He had last seen Takato only last Christmas and somehow, he noticed that he was not alone. "Say, you got company!"

Takato rolled his eyes towards his companions and smiled. "Yeah!"

Kai noticed that Jeri was with Takato so he gave the magenta-eyed young man a grin.

"Looks like you brought your girlfriend here, huh, Takato?" Kai joked and smiled at Jeri. "Hello! I'm glad all of you got persuaded by this good ol' cousin o' mine!"

The adults only smiled sheepishly and nodded. Not long after, an older man appeared in front of them. He was wearing a typical shirt and black pants.

"Grandpa!" Takato said with a smile and hugged him. "Good to see you!"

The older man smiled as well. "Good to see you, Takato!" he remarked. "You got friends! Welcome to Okinawa!"

Eventually, they decided to open up and start being friendly to the ones who would host their residence.

"Thank you, Sir," Henry answered in behalf of the group as he carried his suitcase and his bag.

"No problem!" the older man replied good-naturedly and walked towards the gate. "Welcome to the house where Takato's mom and Kai's dad live."

Alice looked at the house from head to toe. It was somehow brown, wooden and not like her traditional Japanese house. But it was big enough to host them and Takato's relatives anyway.

_I wonder how they fit themselves in this kind of joke, _Alice thought as she examined the house with her eyes. _It's so big!_

Then the older man urged the adults to come inside. Once they were inside, Takato began to introduce his friends to his grandpa.

"Uhm… Grandpa, this is Henry, Rika, Alice, Ryo, Kazu, Jeri and Kenta," Takato introduced and made the name identification one-by-one.

As they were inside, Kai instructed Takato to lead his friends to their rooms. This caused Takato to go upstairs with his friends.

"Say, Takato," Kazu started. "You've got some nice relatives here!"

Takato only smiled. "Thanks, Kazu. They're the greatest! That's why I always want to go to Okinawa because of them."

Takato distributed his friends into three rooms. The girls would stay in one room, Takato and Henry would be in another while Ryo, Kazu and Kenta would be in the last one. They went inside and placed their bags in the room. When they were finished, they went outside once again.

"Come on, guys!" Takato hollered as he was with Henry.

The eight adults followed Takato as he went downstairs. They saw Kai waiting for them.

"Takato, weather today's very erratic," Kai replied. "It's raining once again! Hope that this won't spoil your vacation!"

"Oh no!" Takato laughed. "That won't happen!"

Rika yawned because she was tired from all the traveling.

That night, Takato and his friends were in a dinner with Kai and Minami. They were in a quandary if they were going to the beach tomorrow morning because of the unusual weather shown earlier evening.

"So, why don't you go to the beach tomorrow?" Kai Urazoe offered. "If you get wet due to the rain, you won't get sick! It'll only neutralize the coldness that you'll feel!"

"Yeah! I agree with Kai. It's fun there!" Minami Uehara seconded her boyfriend's suggestion.

Takato and his friends never get to say no to beach parties, especially Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa.

"Of course, my dearest cousins!" Takato replied proudly. "We will go there!"

"Then it's settled! We're going to the beach tomorrow!" Kai replied in conclusion.

"That's right, Kai!" Takato's grandfather said cheerfully. "Go with them to the beach so they wouldn't feel lonely because they're going there alone!"

"I'm with you, Kai!' Minami replied ecstatically since she really wanted to go with the tamers tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, the tamers woke up early because Takato would bring them to the beach. Kai was also going with them together with his girlfriend Minami.

"This is fun! Walking from the house to the beach!" Kazu remarked as he walked together with his friends. He was wearing a pair of brown board shorts as he was walking.

"It wouldn't be fun when it starts raining, Kazu!" Kenta complained. He was wearing a pair of white board shorts while walking.

"Don't be such a negative brat, Chumley!" Kazu scolded his friend. "We came here to have a vacation and not think of something else!"

The three male and female couples were busy walking as well. All of them were tired due to the journey that they had yesterday but now they had the energy to swim today.

"Say, who was the person who loves to sneeze?" Kenta said as he attempted to make a joke.

"Who?" the friends asked in unison.

"KAZUUUUUUUUU!" Kenta replied as he simulated the sneeze with himself. "I got you now, Kazu Shioda!"

The tamers only laughed. Rika suspected that Kenta did that because Kazu had been yelling at him earlier.

"Very funny, Kenta." Kazu snorted. "Very funny!"

"Thanks," Kenta said with a wink. "I really knew I was funny!"

"Stupendously funny, Kitagawa," Kazu replied with a snort. "Why would you make a joke about me?"

Kenta only shrugged since he did not also know the answer.

"Why don't we sing song and the lyrics would be passed to other persons like…" Kazu suggested. "I'm gonna sing a part of a song and then someone would continue it. The last word of the lyrics would be the start of another song."

Ryo suddenly found the idea interesting. He never knew that Kazu could be as creative as he could be.

"Alright… Show us a sample, will you?" Takato pointed out.

"Okay!" Kazu said as he thought of a song. _"No matter what I do, all I think about is you then I'll go crazy over you!"_

_"You didn't have to cut me off! Now you're just somebody that I used to know!"_ Kenta supplied the missing lyrics.

"That's nice," Rika said in amazement. "Since when did Kazu learn how to use his brain?"

This sent Kazu looking at Rika oddly. "HEY! I'm using my brain!" he protested.

"Okay. I'm gonna start," Takato said.

**Takato:**_  
Just when I thought I was over you  
Just when I thought I could stand on my own  
Oh baby those memories come crashing through  
And I just can't go on without you._

**Jeri:**_  
You are all I need to get me through.  
Like a falling star I fell for you.  
You have thought me how to love.  
An angel sent from high above.  
Now you that all I need is you!_

Rika and Alice sniggered as Jeri sang the song. They had a hunch that the song was for Takato alone.

"Can we start another?" Kai asked a favor. "The song was too feminine for me to continue!"

"Go ahead!" Kazu replied obligingly.

**Kai:**  
_Imagine me and you, I do_  
_I think about you day and night, it's only right_  
_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_  
_So happy together_

Minami decided to follow it as well.

**Minami:**  
_Together forever and never to part_  
_Together forever we two_  
_And don't you know_  
_I would move heaven and earth_  
_To be together forever with you_

Not long after, they arrived at the beach wherein the sea was clear blue and the beach was plain white. The tamers were amazed with what they saw since the sun was shining and the sea was acting like a mirror with its luminosity.

"We're here already, guys!" Takato said to his friends.

"Come on, guys! Let's start unpacking our things so that we can swim already!" Ryo urged his friends so they could swim just like what he wanted.

Takato eventually stared at Jeri as she was walking towards a spot in the beach.

Eventually, the others started removing their bags from their bodies. Unfortunately, someone from them was not yet moving since he was busy looking at someone.

"Looks like Gogglehead's staring at someone!" Rika whispered to Henry, who also looked to where Takato was.

Henry sniggered as he saw Takato. If stares could melt, Jeri would have been like molten lava right now.

"I agree," Henry answered with a grin.

Apparently, Ryo saw what Henry and Rika were looking. He became amused with Takato turning into a statue just because of Jeri. He even signaled Kai to see what his cousin was doing as well. Only Kai shook his head since Takato's feelings for Jeri was even older than their grandfather.

"Do your best, guys!" Kai said encouragingly as he returned to Minami's direction so he could help her. "Make my cousin proud!"

The three tamers only laughed with Kai's comment about Takato.

"Oh, the beach is so beautiful!" Ryo commented loudly in order for Takato to hear. "Right, guys?"

"Right!" Henry and Rika answered in unison.

However, Takato was the worst person to be absent-minded. Because he was the one who would never hear a thing at all. And that was what Henry hated whenever they were in the office.

"WHAT?!" Takato asked back, not minding the confusion that he just got in.

"I said, the beach is so beautiful!" Ryo repeated in the same volume as earlier.

"Oh yes!" Takato remarked. "This is fun!"

Eventually, Takato went walking to another direction. At that moment, Alice also began to investigate the scenario and figured out that they were talking about Takato.

"What's wrong with Takato?" Alice asked in curiosity.

"No idea! But I think I know the culprit!" Ryo replied.

"Who?" Alice asked while raising an eyebrow at her crush.

Ryo went to Alice's ear and whispered the answer. Alice was not even surprised at all when he told her the name.

"Oh, I'm not surprised!" the blonde reiterated. "I'm only stupefied!"

"See?!" Ryo pointed out. "Now let's get going!"

Jeri was at the other part of the beach when she saw Takato walking towards her.

"Hey, Jeri!" Takato greeted her. _Gosh. She looks nice today._

"Hey, Takato!" Jeri replied with her sing-song voice. "Thanks for bringing us here in Okinawa!"

"Sure! No problem!" Takato replied and smiled as well.

Jeri's heart raced as she saw Takato smile. During their high school years, he was deemed to be cute but now, he was handsome as well.

_That's why I fell for him! His genuine smile and kindness to others! _the brunette thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others had changed into their swimwear and ran towards the radiant sea except for Kenta.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" Henry declared as he ran towards the sea with the others.

"Hah! The one who doesn't know how to swim is the ROTTEN EGG!" Ryo declared as they saw Kenta who was the slowest of them all.

"Oh no! Kenta doesn't know how to swim! So he's the rotten egg!" Kazu concluded using Ryo's syntax. "Kenta! You're the one who's the rotten egg among us!"

"HAHAHA! CHICKEN!" Rika concluded deviously as Jeri ran towards the sea with her. "Come on, Jeri!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Alice only laughed as she ran as well with her female friends.

Minami went with the girls since they were the only ones who could she relate or be friends to aside from her boyfriend Kai.

"I'm with you," Minami replied. She was wearing an orange one piece tube swimsuit.

When they had ran and jumped into the sea and made different kinds of splashes, only Kenta was left near the shoreline.

"I'm just finding the right time!" Kenta protested because seven were already against him.

"REASONS!" Kazu pointed out. "Why don't you just jump already, Chumley?"

"YEAH, KENTA! JUMP ALREADY!" the other tamers chorused.

"Alright, already!" Kenta exclaimed as he ran towards the sea and jumped into it. The next thing he knew was he was already shaking in coldness.

"GOOOD! IT'S SOOOOO COLD!" Kenta screamed.

"So, wasn't it bad?" Kazu asked his partner in crime.

"No! It's damn cold, Shioda!" Kenta retorted as he kept on shaking with his arms crossed.

"Okay…" Takato replied with a shrug.

Not long after, they stayed in the water for a while.

Eventually, they went out of the sea because they decided to eat. The drinks were already on the table as well as the food but the one thing that distracted them the most was Kazu singing the song "You Give Love A Bad Name".

**Kazu:**  
_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_I play my part_  
_And you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_You give love a bad name_  
_You give love a bad name_

"If this rains, you're gonna get it, Kazu Shioda!" Ryo swore as he was trying to monitor the weather. That time, the clouds were getting darker.

"It won't rain, Ryo," Alice answered optimistically. "Trust us!"

"But still we have an automated entertainer, you know?" Takato pointed out with a chuckle.

"The sweet life!" Rika remarked as she continued drinking the soda that she had in her bag.

"I know! We really need this! After what happened last week, we sure needed a break!" Henry answered with a smile.

"HAHAHA!" Rika could only say. She was very much of a haggard person when she ended her week last week and during her birthday of course.

"Oh well! Look at the dweebs… Obviously looking for a taste of their own medicine…" Alice remarked as she pointed towards Kazu and Kenta who were already singing the same song all over again.

"Oh no, Alice!" Ryo replied with a grin. "I'm used to Kazu with a crazy monster inside his brain!"

"Because you three used to be housemates before?" Alice completed for him.

"Yes!" Ryo laughed with Alice's comment.

Eventually, the tamers were beginning to get warm since the sun was shining overhead. They decided to frolic in the sea while swimming.

Ryo was trying to get Alice because she was playfully running away from him. The blonde was running fast and he could not catch up with her speed. It was as if Alice got wings on her feet.

"Stop it, Ryo!" Alice exclaimed in merriment as she ran. "Stop running after me!"

"I'm gonna get you, Alice McCoy!" Ryo replied smugly. _And your heart too!_

Alice's heart raced at Ryo's comment. _Was he serious? About getting me?! This is too good to be true!_

However, this gave Ryo the opportunity to jump on her causing Alice to get surprised because of the added weight on her back.

"What the heck?" Alice asked as she looked at Ryo who was grinning broadly. "Ryo, get off me!"

Ryo did not pay attention to Alice's request. "I told you that I'm gonna get you, Baby Girl!"

Alice blushed and tried to hide it in order to avoid further embarrassment caused by Ryo's remarks. However, Ryo noticed the redness on Alice's fair cheeks.

"You're blushing!" Ryo teased. "That's cute!"

_It's your fault why was I blushing, you idiot! _Alice thought as she tried to look away already.

Not long after, Henry mischievously ran towards Rika and carried her in a bridal style. Rika was surprised with what Henry just did.

"What the… Henry!" Rika exclaimed as Henry carried her in the bridal style.

While carrying her, Henry's feet eventually reached the ocean. With this, he mischievously threw Rika on the water causing Rika to shout as she got inside the water with a splash.

"Henry Wong!" she exclaimed as she fell to the water. "What do you think you're doing?!"

With that, Henry only laughed while Rika smiled dryly. She wanted to get back for what Henry did to her.

"Two can play at this game!" she replied deviously in which Henry only laughed.

While he was laughing, Rika shoved the water towards him using her hands. Henry stopped laughing when the salty water splashed into his mouth and Rika only laughed at him. Henry smiled at Rika and he stepped forward causing Rika to jump back to the water and swim with her arms paddling forward. But when Rika rose to the surface and stood up, she did not see Henry.

_Where could that Blue Hair be?_ She thought as she tried to find Henry.

However, Rika felt that a hand grabbed her foot so he sank into the shallow water. It was actually Henry who then raised her from being sunk in the sea. Rika coughed a bit after accidentally drinking the salty water.

"You idiot!" Rika berated Henry and smacked his arm.

Henry laughed and hugged Rika tightly. Rika eventually did the same to him and hugged him back.

"I wish time would stop and let me be with you every day," he whispered seriously in Rika's ear.

Rika stopped because she did not expect that he would say that to her. Henry broke a bit and placed his hands on Rika's shoulders while looking into her violet eyes.

"Don't leave me again, okay?" he said with his grey eyes looking at Rika's. "And if there's a problem, please tell me. You can confide me."

Rika smiled and nodded. This time Henry hugged her even tighter with Rika returning it as well.

"Thank you for making me happy, Henry," Rika said seriously. "You're the best person I wanted to be with."

"I told you that I can be your friend!" Henry answered with a smile and broke away from Rika.

At that moment, Alice and Ryo wondered to where Henry and Rika were. They already saw that the couple was splashing water towards each other.

"Love is beautiful," Ryo said to the blonde.

"Yeah! I wish they'd still be together after what happened," Alice said wistfully as she saw the couple and how she envied them because of their undying sweetness.

_I wish we could be like that, _Ryo thought. he was already close to his girl but he was a chicken because he could not tell her his feelings for her.

"Woooo! _So what we go out_!" Kazu sang.

_"So what we smoke weed__" _Ryo continued.

_"__We're just having fun__!"_ Rika added.

_"__We don't care who sees__!" _Alice also sang.

_"__So what we go out__?" _Henry continued.

_"__That's how it supposed to be__!" _Takato finished.

_"__Living young and wild and free__!" _then all of them chorused.

* * *

When they got home back to the Urazoe residence, the tamers decided to play something since they were still full and they did not have the mind to eat.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Takato urged.

All of the others wore shocked looks on their faces as they heard Takato's proposal of having a truth or dare in someone else's home.

"Are you serious?" Kenta asked, thinking that it was the impossible thing that could happen here.

"Of course, I'm serious!" Takato answered and turned to look at his cousin and his girlfriend. "So, Kai? Are you and Minami in for a truth or dare game?"

Kai found the idea interesting and Minami showed agreement to it.

"Sure!" the couple said in unison.

Ryo took a bottle from his bag as the ten of them sat down in a big circle. To his left was Kazu, Kenta and to his right were Takato and Henry. Beside Henry were Rika and Alice. Kai and Minami sat near Alice with Minami taking the spot right next to her. However, when Ryo spun it, the bottle stopped at him.

"Pfffft! I'll be the one who's gonna start!" Ryo snorted since he did not want to go first but he had no choice but to take over. "Alright. I choose Takato. Takato, truth or dare!"

Takato did not have any choices if he chose truth or dare. He was afraid of what they would do to him.

"Truth!" Takato said boldly. _Ryo also knows about my feelings for Jeri! Crap!_

Ryo decided to take things seriously and let out a smug grin at the magenta-eyed young man.

"Oh yeah! Tell us the truth. Do you or do you not like Jeri Katou?" Ryo said because it was definitely obvious that the chestnut-haired man was in love with the brunette. He just wanted a subtle and concrete answer from Takato himself.

Jeri was surprised with Ryo's question. _Could it be the thing I'm dreaming of?_

Takato sweat dropped with the question. However, he had to answer it since Jeri was looking intently at him as well. He took a deep breath and answered it.

"Yes," he said, finally. "I like Jeri Katou."

Kai and Minami suddenly felt proud of Takato for telling the truth. Jeri was already blushing when she heard Takato's confession.

_It's true! He likes me! Oh my god! _Jeri thought and her heart was fluttering in joy.

Takato suddenly stood up from his spot and gave Jeri a hug. He eventually sat down beside her while the brunette was leaping with joy.

"Jeri Katou, I really really like you. Actually, it's already love. I really love you, Jeri," Takato confessed since the inevitable had just happened already and took the brunette's hand in his. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Oh joy! _Jeri thought as being with Takato overwhelmed her.

With this, Jeri nodded happily. "Thanks, Takato!"

Takato only wrapped his arms around Jeri in joy.

"Takato, it's your turn to pick a person," Ryo commanded.

Takato was looking for a certain person but his eyes went to Henry. He also had one thing to aski him regarding the woman beside him.

"Henry, truth or dare!" Takato asked the blue-haired young man.

"Truth!" Henry answered with conviction.

"If there would be a chance, would you ask Rika out again?" Takato asked him with the most serious question that he got.

Rika felt pale even if she wanted the answer to be yes. She was still attracted to her ex-boyfriend and was very much in love with him. Henry felt his heart race as he tried a perfect answer without anyone getting hurt.

"Of course, I will!" Henry answered as he looked at Rika with a smile.

With this, Rika's cheeks turned into a deep shade of crimson. _He still likes me. I'm trying for a perfect timing to do admit my feelings for him! After what happened in the beach today, I now had a hint with it! What shall I do?_

"Aww! Rika!" Alice and Jeri chorused as they heard Henry's sweet answer.

"Okay, Henry… You be the one to choose!" Ryo requested his blue-haired friend.

Henry had no other choice but to pick Rika. Even if the idea was daunting, he still wanted to ask what Rika liked about him. He never asked that thing when they were still together in high school.

"Rika…" Henry said with a smile as he picked his love. "Truth or dare!"

"Truth!" Rika answered with conviction.

Henry thought of a question that would neither hurt nor insult her.

"What part of me you liked the most?" he asked her casually.

Rika mentally smiled at herself. Because Henry was the nicest, patient and lovable guy that she knew, she did not just like him. In fact, she loved him for him.

"Hmm…" Rika mumbled as she was thinking. "Your sensei-like lessons in life and the way you apply it for yourself."

Henry laughed but felt proud that Rika liked him for what he does.

"Thank you," Henry said with a smile. "Your turn, Rika."

Rika gave a devious grin as she spotted her next victim. She decided to choose Alice. She wanted to know the truth behind her liking for Ryo.

"Uhmm… Alice!" Rika said deviously. _This is gonna be fun! What shall I ask her?_

Alice became startled as her name was called. Knowing Rika and she just entrusted her secret to her, she did not know what to do.

"Okay!" Rika answered as she chose her question carefully. "Alice! Truth or dare!"

Alice decided to choose dare or otherwise she did not know how to handle the situation.

"I pick truth!" Alice declared. _Who knows what Rika will do to me!_

"Okay! Who among the three guys is your crush?" Rika asked straight to the point. She referred the three as Henry, Takato and Ryo.

Alice thought for a moment since it was the moment of truth already. It would mean that she liked Ryo more than as a friend.

"It can't be Takato because he got Jeri. It can't be Henry because he's yours," Alice answered and found an answer. "Oh! It's Ryo! Hey, Ryo! You're my crush!"

Ryo coughed a bit as he did not know if Alice was joking or serious.

_You're my crush too, Alice, _Ryo thought as he felt his heart race faster because of what he just heard.

"Okay, Alice. Your turn!" Rika prodded.

Alice saw her victim and decided to get Ryo tell the truth.

"Since I told that Ryo's my crush, I pick Ryo," Alice sneered. "Ryo, truth or dare."

Ryo let out a smug grin. "TRUTH!" he declared.

"Okay…" Alice thought of a question that would make her feel safe around Ryo and the other people. "What is the hair color of your crush?!"

Ryo was taken aback with the question given to him. Since his answer was all about Alice, he decided to only give a hint. The shining golden hair was still striking his cold and blue eyes.

"Yellow." Ryo smiled. "Her hair color is yellow. Blondie."

Alice froze on the spot. _Yellow? My hair color's yellow! Nah! It can't be me. There's someone out there who has a yellow hair color!_

"Okay," Takato said, sensing that the game would be over. "Ryo, can I randomly pick someone here?"

Ryo realized that two people were not yet finished by the dare.

"Of course, Takato! You can continue the dare!" Ryo replied with a smile on his face.

Takato scanned the area and saw that his cousin would be the most appropriate one to pick as a dare.

"Kai Urazoe!" Takato smirked. "I pick Kai Urazoe!"

Kai felt nervous with what Takato would do to him. Besides, Takato already had seen him kiss Minami so what was the point in picking dare. If he chose truth, who knows what Takato would ask him in front of his friends!

"Uh. I pick truth, Takato." Kai smirked nervously.

Takato rubbed his fingers altogether in enjoyment. "This is going to be fun! Okay! How many girlfriends did you have before Minami?"

Kai breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Takato's question.

"This is interesting!" Minami remarked as she never tried asking Kai that kind of question.

Kai took a deep breath before answering Takato's question.

"One and I'm proud of it!" Kai answered proudly.

"You're such a prude, dear cousin!" Takato teased. "Are you serious that you had one girlfriend before Minami? Minami can accept the truth, right?"

Minami only gave a smirk to Takato. She did not mind if Kai had multiple girlfriends before her. As long as he was not having girlfriends while he was being in a relationship with her.

"I am!" Kai protested.

"Okay!" Takato concluded. "It's your turn to pick someone, Kai."

Kai smirked as he had no choice but Minami alone. _This is going to be fun!_

"I pick Minami, of course!" Kai declared. "Truth or dare?"

"I choose truth!" Minami answered boldly.

"If I ask you to marry me, what will you say?" Kai asked.

"Yes. But not now." Minami winked.

This caused Kai Urazoe to smile widely as well.


	9. Little Bit Of This

**Author's Note: **Hi. Please beware of the somehow "mature" scenes that will follow in the chapter. But don't worry, it won't be something you expect. Anyway, please leave a review. Thank you so much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Little Bit Of This**

The next night, the tamers were at the Urazoe residence while they were having karaoke and some drinks because Kazu requested Takato that they order beer for their celebration tonight. At that moment, Takato was choosing a song since he was supposed to start the singing party for the night. However, he was on the brink of getting drunk because he already had a bottle of beer. The tamers must have thought that Takato was the worst kind of person to get drunk already.

**Takato:  
**_Once upon a time _  
_Not so long ago _

_Tommy used to work on the docks _  
_Union's been on strike _  
_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough _  
_Gina works the diner all day _  
_Working for her man, she brings home her pay _  
_For love - for love _

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got _  
_'Cause it doesn't make a difference _  
_If we make it or not _  
_We've got each other and that's a lot _  
_For love - we'll give it a shot _

_Chorus:_  
_Whooah, we're half way there _  
_Livin' on a prayer _  
_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _  
_Livin' on a prayer_

Then, there was Jeri. She was busy watching Takato as he was singing. The two had just gotten together last night and they were inseparable as ever. When her boyfriend was finished singing, she decided to sing a song dedicated for him.

**Jeri:**  
_There are times_  
_When I look above_  
_And beyond_  
_There are times when I feel your love_  
_Around me baby_  
_I'll never forget my baby_  
_(I'll never forget you)_  
_There are times when I look above and beyond_  
_There are times when I feel your love around me baby_  
_I'll never forget my baby_

_When I feel that I don't belong_  
_Draw my strength_  
_From the words when you said_  
_Hey it's about you baby_  
_Look deeper inside you baby_  
_Dream about us together again_  
_What I want us together again baby_  
_I know we'll be together again cuz_

_Chorus:  
Everywhere I go_  
_Every smile I see_  
_I know you are there_  
_Smilin back at me_  
_Dancin in moonlight_  
_I know you are free_  
_Cuz I can see your star_  
_Shinin down on me_

_(together again, ooh)_  
_Good times we'll share again_  
_(together again, ooh)_  
_Makes me wanna dance_  
_(together again, ooh)_  
_Say it loud and proud_  
_(together again, ooh)_  
_All my love's for you_

After Jeri sung her song, there came Alice. She chose the song "My Happy Ending" because it resembled her and Ryo's odd friendship.

**Alice:**  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_Let's talk this over_  
_It's not like we're dead_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Was it something you said?_  
_Don't leave me hanging_  
_In a city so dead_  
_Held up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)_  
_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Ryo sensed the feeling that Alice felt while she was singing. He decided to dedicate his song for her as a loyal best friend, and at the same time, his love. He chose the song "You and Me" by the Lifehouse.

_I dedicate this song to my best friend and my future girlfriend, Alice McCoy! _Ryo thought with a grin in his face. _I hope she realizes that I love her that much. _

**Ryo:  
**_What day is it? And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_  
_I can't keep up and I can't back down_  
_I've been losing so much time_

_Chorus:  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Well, after Ryo sung, he immediately drank beer and made a toast with his friends. Rika and Henry drank their glasses that contained tinges of beer. Rika had to watch for her alcohol because she never drank after she died and miraculously survived years ago.

_I just hope I won't get drunk! _Rika thought. _Oh wait! Maybe I should sing at least._

The auburn-haired woman stood up as she took the microphone and chose a song. The others glanced at her oddly because they remembered that they only forced Rika to sing karaoke during her thirteenth birthday years ago. And now, they were seeing a Rika Nonaka who wanted to sing in front of them. Well, for Rika, she chose "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.

**Rika:  
**_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._  
_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_For me it happens all the time._

_Chorus:  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now._

Henry saw Rika who was singing and he even admired her more. The auburn-haired woman's expression while singing made his heart melt and realize how much he wanted Rika once more. He took a spare microphone that was lying on the couch and stood up. Henry eventually took it from there.

**Henry:  
**_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

Rika was taken aback when she heard another voice singing with her. When she turned around, she saw that it was Henry. She blushed at the sight of him singing with her and her heart pounded wildly because he had a beautiful voice. The friends were already witnessing their almost romantic moment.

**Henry:  
**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_For me it happens all the time._

"Wooooooh!" their friends cheered for them as well.

Eventually, the two of them began singing in chorus.

**Henry and Rika:  
**_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now._

**Henry:  
**_Oh, whoa_

**Rika:  
**_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

With this, Henry looked at Rika and realized that something was right with what she just sang. He only smiled at her, leaving Rika very much petrified with the expression she had for her.

**Henry and Rika:**_  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now_  
_I just need you now._

**Rika:**  
_Oh, baby, I need you now_

When the couple had finished singing, they were unconsciously looking into each other's eyes. The beat of Bon Jovi's "You Give Love A Bad Name" brought the two back into reality. Eventually they went to the couch and sat down. Even if they were sitting next to each other, they were feeling a bit awkward with what just happened earlier.

"Okay, guys!" Kazu declared.

**Kazu:**  
_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_Darling, you give love a bad name..._

_An angel's smile is what you sell_  
_You promise me heaven, then put me through hell_  
_Chains of love got a hold on me_  
_When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

_Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun (yeah)_  
_Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run_  
_No one can save me_  
_The damage is done_

_Chorus:_  
_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_I play my part_  
_And you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_You give love a bad name_  
_You give love a bad name_

Not long after, the friends had finished singing and were already hitting unconsciousness. Rika was the only one who tolerated beer mainly because she only drank a few glasses as well as Henry. In order for her to stop drinking and cause some damage in the house she was staying in, she decided to go to the room where she was staying.

_Crud… _Rika thought. _I feel sleepy but not drunk._

As she made her way upstairs, she only had Henry in mind because they sang another duet for the second time. She was wondering if she could give the relationship another chance. After all, it was clear to her since Henry had been beside her all the time since their high school reunion and was the one who was making her happy.

_What if I confess to him that I still love him? _Rika thought. _Would everything change?_

Eventually, she made it to her room and flopped herself on the bed. She immediately took her bag and started fidgeting for something. When she got it, she fished it out and it was the black notebook that had the story inside it. She took her pen as well and began to write as well on her bed. Her heart had beat once again as she realized that her inspiration to write the story was with her in this vacation.

_Now I can write the ending! _Rika thought as she started writing all her thoughts inside the paper. _I already got the inspiration to write already!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry sensed that Rika was no longer in the living room. He sensed that the young woman wanted to rest already but he did not want to stay with his friends who were already hitting the unconscious state. He decided to follow her and walked towards the stairs.

As he was walking the hallway, he could not help but relish the moment that occurred earlier. He and Rika had sung another duet. It was clear to him that he was still in love with her and he wanted to straighten their relationship and give it a try once again. He eventually arrived at Rika's door and knocked on it.

"Rika?" he called out.

Inside, Rika heard someone on the door and knocking. She was still writing and she was thinking of the right words to end the story.

_"They kissed and it was alright with the world," _Rika read the story. _Finally! I'm finished with the story!  
_

But the knocking was still persistent so Rika decided to hop off the bed and walked towards the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Henry standing on the door.

"Henry?" Rika asked, startled with the fact that Henry was in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Henry turned and saw Rika. "Hey… Why did you go up?" he asked.

Rika let out a snort as she answered his question. "I don't have the plan to get drunk here. I'm not in my own house. And besides, I'm really tired with all what's happening around here. I need to rest."

Henry laughed. "And here I thought that you lost your voice because of what we sung earlier."

"Impossible!" Rika answered and walked towards the bed and sat on it. "Anyway, back to my question, why are you here as well?"

Henry walked towards her and sat beside her. "Because you're not there…"

Rika gave him an odd look. "Henry… I'm serious!" she said.

The blue-haired young man laughed at his girl's confusion. "Well, I didn't want to drink that much and knowing Ryo, Takato and the others, they might pull me into a never-ending drinking session that would leave me a terrible hangover the next morning."

Rika laughed. "I never knew Takato could be the one who would be bad with alcohol."

"Those two brown-hairs are the pits!" Henry agreed as he sat beside her.

"I know…" Rika answered. However, because of Henry seated beside her, she felt embarrassed with him singing with her during her birthday and today. "Uh… Henry?"

Henry looked up as she called him. "What is it?" he asked. "Are you mad at me because I sang with you earlier?"

Rika shook her head and sighed. "No. In fact, I'm happy because you're singing with me. I didn't know you had such a nice voice in singing."

Henry let out a goofy smile. Usually he was never praised regarding his singing voice. He used to be praised whenever he decoded a correct program inside a computer.

"Thanks…" Henry said and realized that this was a perfect time for him to admit his feelings for the girl that never left.

Rika smiled and this caused Henry to smile as well. With this, she fidgeted something in her phone and searched for messages. Henry took a deep breath and decided to say the words that would probably damn him with his life.

"Rika, what if I told you that I still love you?" Henry asked seriously.

Rika slowly turned her head around and stopped what she was doing. Did she hear it right? Henry was still in love with her?

"What?" Rika asked, trying to make sure if she heard it right.

Henry looked at her intently. "What if I told you that I still love you?" he asked.

Rika's heartbeat doubled as Henry said those words. She did not know what to say even if the fact that she still loved him engulfed her already. She needed proof if he still loved her.

"You're wrong…" Rika said slowly as she heard Henry's answer. "You're not in love with me anymore."

Henry felt that he got stabbed in the chest because of her denial. But he insisted to try harder so that Rika would believe him.

"But I do. I still and will always do," Henry answered, trying to assure Rika that he was telling the truth. He would always tell the truth, no matter how it would be good or bad.

Rika wanted to see if he was really sincere with it. "Then prove it, Henry. Prove to me that you still love me."

Not long after, Henry moved towards Rika's face. When they were only inches apart, he pressed his lips on hers and sealed his words with his kiss. Rika was taken aback when Henry kissed her but she closed her eyes and began to kiss him back and began letting her lips brush against his gently. Rika's heart doubled in beat as they shared the feelings that had been kept throughout the years.

When Henry felt that Rika was kissing him back, he used his tongue to gain entrance in which she allowed. Their tongues were dancing in fire and Henry's breath sent shivers on her spine. Eventually, they had to part away for air.

_He kissed me… _Rika thought. _Now I'm sure that he loves me so much._

With this, Rika threw her arms around Henry as she realized that his love for her never ceased.

"I'm sorry, Henry… I'm sorry for leaving you… I feel as if I don't deserve your love anymore," Rika said and she was amazed with herself since she did not let herself cry anymore.

Henry only kissed her head and embraced her again. "It's alright… I understand why you have to do it. Please don't be mad at yourself… You still deserve all the love in the world. I love you, Rika, and that's all that matters right now."

Rika looked at her former boyfriend as she got lost in his grey eyes once again. "I…"

"It's okay if you're still sorting your feelings…" Henry answered reassuringly. "I'm not pressuring you to answer me. At least you knew how much I love you and I still do."

Rika let out a sigh and decided to tell the truth. "Oh… Henry… In reality… I still love you too… You're the reason why I couldn't move on. My memories with you always remind me of why I left you. My heartbeat may have ceased when I died but nothing will replace you inside there. I'm sorry, Henry, for being afraid to let you know how I felt."

Henry only smiled as he knew that his love also loved him that much. "Oh, Rika… You made me happy with what you just told me."

Rika wore a look of confusion. "I did?" she asked.

"Of course!" Henry smiled. "You made me happy once again now that I know you still love me too."

Rika let out a devious grin as she realized that she could make other people happy despite her cold personality. "Okay."

With this, Henry took one of her hands and kissed it, making Rika turn pink with the gesture. As he returned Rika's hand to her direction, he decided to ask the final question now that both feelings were mutually reciprocated.

"Will you let me again show how much I love you?" he asked sincerely. "I want to start again with you."

Rika only pinched Henry's cheeks. "I don't want to start again…"

"Why?" Henry sounded almost disappointed.

"Because I want to continue where I left off, you idiot!" Rika answered with a smug grin.

With this, Henry only laughed with Rika's remarks. He decided to kiss her if she spoke once again.

"And I…" she trailed off.

Rika was stopped short when she felt Henry's lips on hers once again. Now her heart rate doubled as she felt the loving kiss that Henry was giving her. It felt good with someone kissing her and exchanging emotions as well. They may have grown apart but love was still there. They broke off with smiles on their faces.

"You're becoming more experienced, huh?" Henry teased her with the way Rika kissed him. It seemed so passionate for him.

"Not quite," Rika answered with sarcasm and Henry caressed her face.

"I love you, Rika," Henry said with a smile.

"I love you too, Henry." Rika smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the living room, Takato began to wonder where Henry and Rika were.

"Hey!" he remarked as he saw no sign of Rika nor Henry. "Has anyone seen Rika? Or Henry?"

However, he only gained no replies from his friends.

"I don't know. Earlier, they were here and now, they were gone!" Alice remarked.

Since Kazu also knew of Rika and Henry's probably newfound relationship, he had a weird and startling hypothesis.

"I think they had sex!" Kazu replied in a humorous manner.

"KAZU!" Jeri and Kenta said in unison. "You're such a pervert!"

Kazu only covered his face in shame. "Sorry!" he added. "That's what I thought of them!"

"Maybe they slept already in each of their rooms since Rika's been yawning already during the drinks session," Alice explained, trying to cover up her friend innocently because of Kazu's remark about her and Henry.

"Sleep with each other? Yaah! You're really jumping to conclusions, Kazu," Ryo answered as well.

Suddenly, Alice also yawned. "Anyway, I need to sleep. I'm feeling heavy with the drinks and lack of sleep combined!"

Eventually, the blonde stood up and walked upstairs. Ryo saw Alice walking upstairs.

_Where's she going to? _Ryo thought as he wondered where Rika would be off to.

_He likes a certain yellow-haired blonde, _Alice thought sadly. _I may be a blonde but he only thinks of me as his Baby Girl and nothing else. I shouldn't have trusted my heart when I had the chance. Maybe I should've stayed in America in order for me not to have heartbreak just like this one. _

Back at the living room, Takato was drinking beer with Jeri. Fortunately, he was not that drunk to make himself do the unthinkable at times.

"Long live the tamers!" he cried as he raised his glass in the air.

The tamers raised their glasses in the air. Ryo was glad that he had to be the last one to drink the last part inside the bottle.

"Dude!" Kazu commented as Ryo drank the last portion. "You must be the lord of all bars and parties!"

"I know right, Kazu," Ryo replied but the reason behind his drinking was the fact that Alice did not even get to notice him. But right now, he wanted to tell Alice his feelings for her.

"I'm sleepy already," Jeri complained as she drank the last glass. "I need to sleep."

Eventually, she stood up and walked towards the stairs. Just as she was making her way upstairs, she saw Takato who was already racing with her.

"Hey, Takato!" Jeri said with a smile.

"I'm going upstairs," Takato answered.

With this, they simultaneously walked towards their rooms located upstairs.

Meanwhile, Ryo went upstairs as he saw Takato and Jeri who had just vacated the stairs. He decided to see Alice inside her room and he walked towards the room where she was in. when he was already there, he saw that Alice was there and her arms wrapped her legs.

"Alice?" Ryo asked.

The blonde looked up. _What's he doing here? Going to talk to me about how he felt with his blondie?_

Since he got no answer from the blonde, he approached her and sat beside her.

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked again.

Alice nodded and this caused Ryo to move closer.

"I'm okay," Alice answered even if she was hiding her pain very well. "What makes you think I don't look okay?"

With this, Ryo threw his arms around Alice lovingly. The blonde was surprised with what he just did.

"Uhm… What's this?" Alice asked, apparently surprised with the hug. _What is this?_

"Alice," Ryo went on after he broke apart for a few minutes and looked at Alice in the eye. "I know that you don't want to hear this but I just want to tell you this. I love you and I really do."

Alice felt her heart race in anticipation. Why was Ryo telling these things to her?

"I thought you like a blonde," Alice answered seriously. "You can't love me, Ryo."

Ryo laughed at Alice's cluelessness. He wanted to explain everything to her about how he truly felt for her.

"You are my crush that has a beautiful yellow hair, Alice," Ryo answered with a smile.

"Are you sure you're not drunk or something?" Alice asked dubiously.

"I'm not that drunk just to tell you the truth. I had to tell you this. I realized that my heart truly belonged to you even if you think that I had a hard time proving it," Ryo answered, apparently guessing the young blonde's thoughts.

"I…" Alice stammered. "I don't know."

"Please let me make it up to you. I've been calling you 'Baby Girl' but now I really wanted was you to be my real 'Baby'," Ryo said sincerely. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Eventually, Alice was startled with Ryo's question. Now she knew that it was not just a dream but now a reality.

"Really?" Ryo asked with a smile, delighted with the idea that she would be with him.

"Yes, Ryo." Alice nodded and smiled shyly.

"I love seeing you smile, Alice," Ryo answered as he caressed her face even more lovingly. "I'm sorry if you feel that I take you for granted but you're wrong. I love you and I realized that after karma took me because I only saw you as a friend before. You're not just a rebound to my former crushes. It's just that it took me a while to realize your worth when you were gone already."

Alice could not believe it. "Are you really sure?" she asked.

"Are you still doubting of my feelings for you?" Ryo asked with a smile.

Alice smiled. "No. But I wanted to make sure that you're worth not doubting anymore."

* * *

Henry and Rika were sitting in one bed, thinking of something to do. They already kissed earlier and yet, they were not sure if they would do that again sometime.

"Henry, are you sure of what you just said?" Rika asked, trying to be sure if Henry was not joking. "I think you're just influenced by the alcohol or beer that we drank!"

"No, I'm not influenced by anything, Rika," Henry assured her. "I'm only influenced by my heart right now. And my heart tells me that you're still the one I love."

"Okay," Rika answered as she sat down. "Thank you, Henry."

"You're welcome." Henry smiled at his lady love. "I love you, Rika."

Eventually, Henry moved his face to meet Rika's and gently pressed his lips on hers. Rika's heartbeat started to quicken with love as their lips were now sealed over each other once again. Their lips brushed gently against each other for a few moments which sent a warm feeling throughout their bodies. Henry's right arm snaked around Rika's neck as he deepened the kiss while Rika slowly parted her lips to invite his tongue into her mouth once again and her right arm traveled on Henry's back. The couple sat on the bed kissing, both savoring their love on this special night. They both did not want to stop and Henry laid his hand on Rika's back and guided her so she could lay down on the bed. Henry was already on top of Rika and they were still kissing each other passionately.

_I love you… _Henry thought as he was kissing Rika while he was on top of her.

Because of the extreme passion that he felt, Henry's lips broke away from Rika and went towards her neck. Rika felt good with Henry's warm lips coming close to contact with her neck so she unbuttoned a button for him to access.

As he was getting too close to comfort, Henry realized that he could not strip Rika's clothes because he respected her so much. Seeing that she was unbuttoning one button of her blouse, he decided to stop her.

"Rika, as much as I wanted to be your first, I think we need to get a little higher so we could be really intimate with each other," Henry said as he smiled at the confused woman.

Rika's face turned a bright shade of red as she realized that a part of her undergarment was seen already by Henry. She felt embarrassed at the thought of her getting it on with Henry.

"Sorry, it's just my hormones," Rika explained as she buttoned already her blouse upwards. "And sorry if you already saw my undergarment right now."

Henry only laughed at the joke. "It's okay. I'm sorry too for losing control. "

"It's okay," Rika answered and suddenly felt herself wonder. "Where were we?"

Henry smirked and pointed to her lips. "Right here."

Then, the next thing Rika knew was Henry's lips were crashing on hers once again. Another moment of passion was going on inside the room. He was contented with reaching first base because second base and beyond was not a good idea for returning couples especially when they had been apart for six years.

_I never knew that Henry could be a damn good kisser, _Rika thought as Henry placed her hands on his back.

_I never thought Rika could kiss me like this, _Henry thought as well as his lips was brushing against Rika's.

Moaning was not an option since their friends were still singing their hearts out downstairs so they were quiet as they continued making out in the room. But they had to part for air as they realized that both of them were panting already. When they broke away, Henry lied beside Rika and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you," they both said in unison.

Eventually, they grabbed the blanket that was underneath them and placed it all over their bodies.


	10. When We Get Home

**Author's Note:** Hi! Since I already finished the story already, I decided to upload everything now. Please read and review! Thank you so much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: When We Get Home**

The next day, Jeri woke up and saw that her room was color blue and the decorations were blue including all the stands. She wondered why she was here yet her room with Rika was white in color. She only realized that her room was somewhere down the hallway as she figured out that this was Ryo's room.

She took a look at the prone figure lying beside her. The scent that filled her nose became very odd to her.

_Rika could not have that kind of smell!_ Jeri thought as she decided to investigate who was with her. _It smelled like a guy!_

When she sat up, she saw who was with her. To her surprise, a man with chestnut hair was lying beside her while being tucked under the blanket. She just realized that it was Takato who was sleeping next to her during the entire night!

"TAKATO!" Jeri screamed yet looked at herself. She was fortunate that she still had her clothes on and sighed in relief.

Instantly, Takato woke up at the tone of Jeri's voice. It was evident in his face that he was surprised with what just happened right now. He also examined himself if something happened between him and Jeri. Well, the answer was quite obvious because of the presence of his clothes.

"JERI?" Takato asked and surprised because he was sleeping right next to his girlfriend even if they only just got together a day ago. "What are you doing here?"

Jeri was even bothered with Takato's answer. "I don't know!" she added with a shrug.

With this, she decided that it was fishy that Takato was here as well. She remembered that she walked towards a room and fell asleep here afterwards.

"I'm gonna ask you the same thing, Takato," Jeri started. "Why are you here in Ryo's room?"

Takato only shrugged with Jeri's question. "I don't know!" he answered as well.

_What the heck? _Jeri thought as Takato only gave her a vague answer.

"If that's the case," Jeri trailed off and realized that her real roommate was somewhere else and sleeping. "Then where's Rika?"

Takato even had no idea and shook his head. He did not have any care with what happened. Last night, all of them were so drunk that they only entered the first room that their eyes had laid on.

"Was she even in your room?" he asked, trying to get information from Jeri.

"Was she?!" Jeri answered, with her voice apparently becoming more shocked.

Eventually, the brown-haired couple opened the door and went out of their room. When they got outside of their room, they immediately went towards Rika's room and opened the door. When they stepped inside, the two wore smiles on their faces. They were already seeing Henry and Rika sleeping together in one bed with Henry's arms on Rika's waist as well and Henry was seen spooning his former girlfriend. The sleeping couple was facing in one direction.

"They look cute, Takato!" Jeri said giddily quietly. "I wish things would go back to where they belong!"

"But the problem is… them," Takato whispered.

"Well, whatever that is… I just hope that they'll find each other's love once again." Jeri smiled. "Let's go before we might disturb them."

Eventually, they went out before the sleeping could get badly disturbed. When they were already standing in the hallway, they heard some snoring from another room.

"That's the most disturbing snore that I ever heard!" Jeri commented.

"I think I know who that was," Takato remarked as he thought of the only person who would snore in public.

The two tiptoed towards the room that contained the snoring person. When they peeked through the door, they saw that the person had brown hair and a blonde was right next to him.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who slept with girls last night!" Takato whispered.

Jeri suddenly found the remark to have a suggestive meaning. "Takato!" she warned gently. "That's bad!"

"Sorry, Jeri!" Takato whispered back sheepishly.

Eventually, they tried to make their entry as silent as possible. They saw that Ryo was in bed with his left arm draping around Alice. Now Jeri had a conclusion that her other friend's wish had came true last night.

"Couple number two… not snuggling but apparently fell asleep with each other on the side," Takato whispered as he observed his friends' behavior.

"Takato, you're so noisy!" Jeri whispered, trying his best not to ruin her friend's moment in her sleep. "Too bad we're going home later already."

"I agree. We should be on the coastline at two so we could board towards Shinjuku and arrive there at four." Takato nodded as they went back towards the door.

When they got out of the room, Jeri could only stifle a laugh with what she saw with Alice.

"But all in all, this vacation was the best!" Jeri whispered and hugged Takato. "Thank you, Takato! Thank you for everything!"

Eventually, she supplied the gesture with a kiss on his cheek. This made Takato blush a deep red in color.

"You're welcome, Jeri!" Takato smiled as he rubbed the spot where Jeri had kissed him.

"Let's go, Takato!" Jeri said as she pulled his hand so they could go down together.

* * *

That moment inside Rika's room, Rika woke up. She saw that two arms were encircled around her waist and she looked at her back. She saw that it was Henry all along who was with her. But the memories last night seemed to play like a video already and blushed at the thought of Henry being in the bed with her.

And as expected, Henry woke up but smiled as he saw his love sleeping next to him. He released his grip on Rika's waist as Rika propped herself and sat up. He eventually followed suit as Rika sat on her back with some pillows supporting her.

"What are you doing here in the bed with me?" Rika asked, trying to figure out what happened after their romantic moment last night. All that Rika could remember was that she and Henry had been making out fiercely last night. "Maybe you undressed me while I was sleeping and did the thing you wanted the most, huh?"

Henry only grinned. This caused Rika to believe that Henry took advantage of her last night.

"I don't know and I don't do kiss and tell stories. All I know is that nothing happened between us last night," Henry answered and eventually followed it with a smirk. "Unless, you wanted…"

Henry did not get to finish what he said because Rika threw a pillow at him. He only rubbed his head as he recovered from the smack that he reserved.

"You pervert!" Rika jested as she was holding the pillow and returned it back to where it belonged. "For the record, I know we're not that drunk from all the beer last night!"

"But did you ever wish that something happened?" Henry asked sincerely.

"No way!" Rika answered with a tease. "I don't want to lose it yet."

"If I know, you really wanted me to be in bed with you…" Henry teased her again. "And for the record, you're still mesmerized with my handsomeness."

Rika only kissed him in the cheeks order for him to stop talking.

"Not just your handsomeness," Rika corrected with a shy smile. "It's you that I'm mesmerized with."

"Thank you," Henry answered back and kissed her as well in the cheek. "I love you so much, Rika."

Rika sighed as she remembered what occurred last night. "I'm not yet really ready to be in a relationship again, Henry. With all the heartache I caused you years ago, I don't think I could go back to the same again. I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll help you return back to what you were," Henry assured her. "I'm not in a hurry after all."

With this, Rika smiled and hopped out of the bed. She saw that it was already 9:20 A.M. in the wall clock located above her.

"Gosh! It's late!" Rika said as she dusted her clothes. "We're supposed to leave at noon so we could go to the dock at two!"

"I agree," Henry answered and remembered that Ryo might be still asleep. "Let's go check on Ryo, Rika. Based from experience, I think he might wake up and yell at someone he's with."

"I can't imagine that kind of scene, Henry!" Rika remarked. "That would be disturbing!"

"And so is me," Henry answered with a laugh.

Eventually, he pulled Rika's hand with him and ran towards the room where Ryo might be in. They saw that a door was open and silently went inside it. They were taken aback when they saw Ryo and Alice lying together and fortunately, not naked.

"Ryo," Henry nudged Ryo gently and shook his arms. "It's already 9:20 A.M. We need to get ready so that we could leave Okinawa safe and sound."

"Later, Honey," Ryo answered in his sleep. "I'm still sleeping."

The couple only looked at each other with what Ryo just said. They were sure that Ryo was talking in his sleep.

"Honey?!" Rika and Henry chorused.

Eventually, Rika decided to take it from there so that she could wake Ryo up.

"Honey?!" Rika asked loudly. "Ryo, you don't have a wife or a girlfriend as of now. We have to get moving because we're supposed to go back to Shinjuku today!"

Eventually, Ryo's eyes opened wide as well as Alice and sat up. When the two looked at each other, they wore shocked looks and screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ryo and Alice asked each other in surprise.

Rika decided to ask some questions to the couple. "Good thing you guys woke up. We almost thought you're enjoying yourselves in your sleep!"

"Hi, Rika! hi, Henry!" Ryo said, feeling embarrassed since he talked in his sleep with some offending words inside the sentence. And worse, he called Rika "honey" and she was taken already.

Alice only smiled sheepishly with what they just did. "Thanks for waking us, Rika and Henry. We owe you a lot!"

"Don't mention it, Alice," Rika answered with a smug grin.

When Ryo stood up, Alice, Rika and Henry could only do but cover their noses since Ryo had a heavy hangover and he smelled bad enough for a guy who drank so much alcohol in just one night.

"Ryo, why don't you go to the bathroom so you can take a bath?" Henry asked calmly. "You smelled as if you poured all the alcohol into your body!"

Ryo smelled himself even his chest. "Man, I do smell bad! Can I use the shower?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, you do, Jerk," Alice answered with a smug grin.

Ryo got out of the bed and walked groggily. The scent of the alcohol was really oozing out of his body and the others could not bear at the scent. Henry had the hypothesis that Ryo had consumed all of the drinks last night in the living room.

"Does he vomit whenever he has hangover?" Alice asked, sounding concerned with Ryo's present condition.

"Not really," Henry answered with a grin on his face. "He actually has a strong stomach to boot."

"Wow," Alice said in amazement. "He really is a hard-core liquor drinker. He's so amazing!"

"You won't believe it, Alice," Rika answered with a laugh. "Come on, girl!"

The trio went out of the room and walked downstairs. When they reached the bottom part of the stairs, they saw a very sleepy Kazu and Kenta standing there.

"Hi, guys!" they said with a chorus. Kazu eventually yawned and stretched his arms.

"Hello, dweebs!" Alice remarked as she saw the pair walking groggily. "Who lasted the bottles of beer yesterday?"

Kazu yawned once again and answered already. "It's Ryo. He was the last man standing!" he exclaimed. "Gosh! He's the best drunkard I've ever known!"

Henry and Rika only smacked their heads as they realized that it was Ryo's fault why he smelled like alcohol in the first place.

"Where's he?" Kenta asked as he noticed that Ryo was not with Alice.

"Oh, he just went to the bathroom and did some stuff," Alice answered since Kenta was looking at her direction. "You missed him, right?"

"No!" Kenta protested as he heard what Alice said.

"Gosh! How heavy my hangover is!" Kazu complained as he held his head. "I feel light yet I still want to sleep more."

"It's your fault for having told Takato about your plans to have beer, you dufuses," Rika replied sternly at the two dweebs. "If you didn't tell Gogglehead about your stupid plan of throwing a party, then he wouldn't bother organizing a beer party with you guys!"

"Sorry, Rika!" Kazu answered. "We can't even do it when we're in Shinjuku, you know?"

"You two are idiots, to say the least!" Alice added. "Come on! Before Takato gets up and throws us a fit of anger!"

But before they could say anything, Takato cleared his throat and went towards his friends.

"Hi, guys!" Takato smiled as Jeri went towards him. "You need me or anything?"

"A way to save yourself from embarrassment is what we need," Ryo answered back as he just got down from the bathroom with a towel on his hands. His hair was wet while he was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt. He looked like as if his drunken stupor was gone already.

"Ryo!" Kazu grinned. "You're the king of all drunkards! How'd it go?!"

"For me," Ryo answered with a smile. "It's the best beer party that I had gone to!"

Suddenly, they turned to Takato for directions in order for them to return to Shinjuku.

"We need to take a bath and have lunch so we could travel back to the dock and board the boat," Takato explained. "I hate to say it but our vacation is totally over already."

Moments later, Kai Urazoe and Minami Uehara went towards them and smiled. They laughed at the sight of Takato and his friends.

"Say, you guys sounded like you had a blast!" Kai remarked as his arm was draped around Minami's shoulder.

"I agree with Kai," Minami answered back. "You sounded as if you're gonna cry and laugh your hearts out with what you were singing."

However, their looks were now focused on Henry and Rika as they sang the duet of "Need You Now". Henry and Rika were startled with their faces.

"Uh… What's with you, guys?" Rika snorted.

"You two," Takato answered with a smile and pointed towards Rika and Henry. "Spill it out! Did you have the spark that you needed when you sang that song?"

Henry decided to answer since hearing it from Rika's mouth might offend her still.

"Yes, we still got that spark," Henry confirmed. "Right, Rika?"

Rika only responded by smacking Henry's arm playfully. Then, a loud cheer filled the air as they heard a new tale from the two new lovers once again.

"Congratulations!" Ryo greeted his boss and his once again girlfriend and suddenly remembered about his and Alice's night before. "Wait! I also have another announcement!"

Alice only smiled as Ryo referred to it as the day of their month anniversary.

"Alice and I are officially on!" Ryo smiled as he bent forward to pinch the face of his new girlfriend. "Alice is no longer my Baby Girl. But she is now my Babe as well!"

"Really?" Rika asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then why did you ask each other about being in the bed?"

"Because we didn't want you to know it immediately," Alice explained as she touched the cheek where Ryo had pinched. "We want it to be surprise!"

"So, we'll just wait if you guys get married, huh?" Jeri asked excitedly.

"You bet!" Alice smiled as she went towards the wet-looked Ryo.

"Looks like this vacation became a Valentine's Day for the couples!" Kazu chuckled as he saw three couples getting together. "Hope that you'll stay together!"

"Thanks!" the three pairs chorused with a smile.

Eventually, all of them decided to take a bath but there were only three bathrooms and there were eight visitors. One of them was already finished and that was Ryo. Rika was waiting for Alice to finish while Henry was waiting for Kenta to finish so both of them stayed in the terrace as well.

"Hey," Henry said to Rika, who just turned around and saw him.

"Hey yourself," Rika said and returned her gaze to the seascape that was before her eyes. "I can't believe that I'm going to be back at Shinjuku later on."

"Me either," Henry answered. "I'm gonna be my own boss at my own company once again."

"That's good," Rika replied as her hands were laid down on the railing of the terrace. "At least, I've got the vacation I'm looking forward to have for months."

Henry's face wore a smile as he saw that Rika was slowly regaining her strength once again. He wished that her recovery would be fast and permanent as well. He wanted her to live for herself, for everyone and… for him as well.

"I hope that you'll improve your lifestyle in the next few months," Henry said seriously. "Seriously, I'm going to be the one who'll bring you and feed you food everyday!"

Rika pinched Henry's cheek playfully. "You don't have to be my caretaker, Henry."

"I'm more than just that, you know?" Henry grinned.

"Fine," Rika answered, finally surrendering because Henry always gets it right.

However, they heard a voice calling them. When they turned around, they saw Takato.

"Hey, guys!" Takato went towards them and placed his arms on his friends' shoulders. "Wish you all the best!"

"Uh… Takato, we're not exactly a couple just like you and Jeri," Rika reminded the former goggle-head as she felt his arms crashing her shoulders.

"Yeah," Henry said sincerely. "Only you can know this because Jeri might get a stroke if she learns that we're not as hopeless romantic as you two."

"Don't worry!" Takato assured. "Your secret is safe with me!"

The couple nodded and gave Takato a smile. They returned back inside the house. When they were inside, they saw that Jeri and Alice were already finished taking a bath.

"Why don't you go ahead, Rika?" Henry offered. "I'm not in a rush either."

"Are you serious, Henry?" Rika asked as she grabbed her things to be used for her to take a bath.

"Yeah," Henry answered and with this permit, Rika ran towards the bathroom alone. As he saw her run, he could not help but smile. _I love you, Rika Nonaka…_

Not long after, the entire gang was ready to get home already. Takato's grandfather, Kai and Minami were walking with them towards the door.

"Just come back, okay?" Kai asked Takato with a smile. "We'll have again the Guilmon bread that you used to have when we're still kids!"

"Of course!" Takato smiled and shook his cousin's hand. "Thanks for everything, Kai!"

"Yeah! No biggie," Kai replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Grandpa!" Takato said with a smile and hugged his grandfather.

"Be back, my boy!" the older man remarked. "Say hi to Takehiro and Mie for me!"

"Oh yes, I will!" Takato promised.

The older man turned at his future granddaughter-in-law. "You, dear, take care of my grandson. He's very hopeless romantic so make him happy as always."

Jeri smiled and hugged also Takato's grandfather. "Thank you, Grandpa. I will."

"Thanks a lot in behalf of my friends, Grandpa, Kai and Minami," Takato said with a smile. "We shall be leaving soon for we don't want to miss the boat."

"Alright! Thanks for visiting, Takato!" Kai said as Grandpa also went with him.

The eight adults were already met by a van that would take them to the Okinawa Port. They rode one by one and bid Takato's relatives goodbye. Takato's relatives also smiled since they knew that they would meet again. the van started and eventually moved away from the residence.

Meanwhile, back at the eight adults, the couples sat together with the exception of Kazu and Kenta. Kazu decided to lighten the air with his new joke.

"Knock knock!" Kazu declared.

"Who's there?" they asked in unison.

"Jupiter," Kazu sneered.

"Jupiter who?" they asked again.

"_**Jupiter** when I needed somebody… **Jupiter** the only one can help me… I have a picture of you in my mind_!" Kazu sang the joke to the tune of "Picture Of You".

Almost all of the adults laughed sardonically for they found the joke to be severely corny and not new.

* * *

When they were finally awake, the driver was finding a spot where to stall for a moment so he could unload the eight friends. The couple could see that the airport was bustling with local and international travelers who were about to leave and enter Japan respectively. Then the van came to a stop.

"This is the nearest unloading station I could drop you, Sir!" the driver of the van said to Takato. "Enjoy your trip!"

Takato paid the taxi and thanked him. "Thank you. Come on, guys!" he said.

The friends alighted from the van and took their luggage from the trunk. When everything was clear, they walked inside the ferry boat. From there, they underwent check-ups from security and for their luggage as well. After they got cleared and their tickets inspected, they embarked into the boat.

"Gosh, Takato!" Kazu exclaimed. "This was the best vacation I had ever been to!"

"Thanks, Kazu! There'll be a lot of next times if you must know!" Takato answered with a grin.

Eventually, they walked towards the van that carried them to the port. Henry opened the van so that the girls would be able to get inside with the van first. But the girls insisted that they load first their things before entering the van. After loading their things, the girls went inside the van and were followed by the boys. The van was already moving from the port and towards the main city of Shinjuku.

"What a nice way to have a vacation!" Kazu remarked as he got inside. Like how they went to the Shinjuku Port, he was seated beside Ryo and Kenta.

"You said it!" Ryo agreed, grinning.

"Of course you'll say that it's nice!" Kenta snorted. "You just scored in being with Alice on the night we had karaoke!"

"Sorry, Kenta." Ryo smiled. "But don't worry! You and Kazu will have ladies in the future! Trust me!"

"Yeah! As if we'll trust you and Henry that much!" Kazu retorted.

At that very moment, the three young women were talking about their love lives respectively.

"It's a dream come true for me, Rika! Takato told me that he loved me after that dare!" Jeri said dreamily.

"Me too!" Alice chuckled. "That truth-or-dare thingy told me that Ryo had a thing for blondes? I felt nervous but at the same time happy because Ryo confirmed that it was me!"

Rika only smiled at her friends. She had a different story to tell because she told Henry that she loved him but they were not yet having a relationship with each other once again.

"Anyway, what about you and Henry, Rika?" Jeri asked teasingly. "We saw you two in bed so we assumed that everything went smooth and fun last night?"

Rika snorted since she was in bed with Henry with her clothes on. "Jeri, if you're talking about me having a one-night-stand with Henry, it didn't happen. We just slept next to each other."

"But you were really cuddling together!" Jeri squealed. "I just hope that after that comes a little you know?"

"Maybe I'll have it later in my life." Rika snorted once again. "But I'm still relearning my feelings for him. It's not easy that we're back again after six years."

"Don't worry, Rika!" Alice assured. "With Henry around, you won't have a problem adjusting to your emotions once again!"

"He's the ideal boyfriend and husband, Rika!" Jeri added. "He can provide you with anything! Money, love and even sex!"

Alice laughed while Rika coughed because of the last word. The auburn-haired remembered that she and Henry would have done the deed last night, if it was not for Henry who controlled everything even his emotions.

"I'll think about it," Rika said as she recovered. "But seriously, I'd rather explore with myself in a relationship rather than jumping to conclusions."

"Don't fret, Riks," Alice said with a smile. "You already have a responsible sweetheart. Just don't let it slide this time!"

Not long after, the van pulled to a stop as they realized where they were. They were already at the Matsuki residence because the traffic was not that harsh at all.

"We're here already!" Takato hollered. "Jeri, you told me that you want to stay at my place, huh?"

"Yeah!" Jeri exclaimed. "I'm going with you!"

Kazu and Kenta seemed to be hungry so they decided to stay at the Matsuki Bakery as well.

"Chumley and I are going also. We're hungry!" Kazu complained.

"Come on in!" Takato said as he stepped down from the van as well as Kazu.

Henry raised an eyebrow as he deduced that there was a conspiracy going on because the others were leaving and he was stuck with Rika, Alice and Ryo. Alice and Rika even changed seats just because of the vacancy of the other seats.

"Uh guys?" Ryo asked. "How are you going to get home?"

"It's easy, Ryo!" Kazu smirked. "Just enjoy your moments with your lovey dovey Alice McCoy!"

Ryo only shrugged as his friends stood in front of the bakery. "Okay. Come on, guys!" he added.

Eventually, Henry pulled his brakes and started the van once again.


	11. Desires Of The Heart

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late updates. I've been busy during the New Year's Eve lately. So, this will be an addition to my readers. Hope you'd like it! Please read and review! Thanks! :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: Desires Of The Heart**

The next day, Rika was already in her office and she was back to her normal routine. She could not help but relish all what had happened during the Okinawa trip: how she opened up, how she and Henry made up, and best of all, how she and Henry kissed and slept with each other in one room without anything happening much. She smiled as those events gave her the idea to finish her story as well during that vacation.

_Gosh… _Rika thought as she remembered to forward her entire story to her boss. _I'm back in the publishing scheme once again._

At that moment, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw that it was the smiling Zoe who was standing next to her.

"Soooo? How's your vacation?" she asked, wanting to know details with what happened to her.

_Wow… Thank God for busybody officemates, _Rika thought sarcastically. "It's good."

"It seemed that you didn't have a tan!" Zoe commented, noticing that Rika still had a fair skin despite having gone on a vacation earlier.

"Well, the weather was really irritating. Sun's shining and rain's pouring…" Rika answered, recalling how erratic the weather was when they were in Okinawa.

"That's nice," Zoe commented. "How I wish Koji would drag me to a vacation just like that!"

Rika snorted. "Why don't you do it if you want to?" she asked. "Probably he just wanted you to voice out what you really like."

Zoe thought for a moment. "Hmm… I wish I could do that… I'm a writer and I can't just go on leaves like those!" she added.

"Oh, Zoe…" Rika mumbled as she smacked her head. She had nothing more to say with Zoe around. Sometimes, if she could do comparisons, she would tell that Alice was way smarter than Zoe and Mimi combined.

"What?" Zoe asked as she heard Rika calling her.

"Just get back to writing, will you?" Rika asked in an almost demanding tone.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Zoe answered with a smile and gave Rika a salute.

Rika only nodded as she saw the picture of her and Henry taken during the vacation in Okinawa. She felt as if she was reliving the sweet memories that she had with him once again.

_Not long after, Henry mischievously ran towards Rika and carried her in a bridal style. Rika was surprised with what Henry just did._

_"What the… Henry!" Rika exclaimed as Henry carried her in the bridal style. _

_While carrying her, Henry's feet eventually reached the ocean. With this, he mischievously threw Rika on the water causing Rika to shout as she got inside the water with a splash. _

_"Henry Wong!" she exclaimed as she fell to the water. "What do you think you're doing?!"_

_With that, Henry only laughed while Rika smiled dryly. She wanted to get back for what Henry did to her._

_"Two can play at this game!" she replied deviously in which Henry only laughed._

_While he was laughing, Rika shoved the water towards him using her hands. Henry stopped laughing when the salty water splashed into his mouth and Rika only laughed at him. Henry smiled at Rika and he stepped forward causing Rika to jump back to the water and swim with her arms paddling forward. But when Rika rose to the surface and stood up, she did not see Henry._

_Where could that Blue Hair be?__ she thought as she tried to find Henry. _

_However, Rika felt that a hand grabbed her foot so he sank into the shallow water. It was actually Henry who then raised her from being sunk in the sea. Rika coughed a bit after accidentally drinking the salty water._

_"You idiot!" Rika berated Henry and smacked his arm._

_Henry laughed and hugged Rika tightly. Rika eventually did the same to him and hugged him back._

_"I wish time would stop and let me be with you every day," he whispered seriously in Rika's ear._

_Rika stopped because she did not expect that he would say that to her. Henry broke a bit and placed his hands on Rika's shoulders while looking into her violet eyes._

_"Don't leave me again, okay?" he said with his grey eyes looking at Rika's. "And if there's a problem, please tell me. You can confide me."_

_Rika smiled and nodded. This time Henry hugged her even tighter with Rika returning it as well._

_"Thank you for making me happy, Henry," Rika said. "You're the best person I wanted to be with."_

_"I told you that I can be your friend!" Henry answered with a smile and broke away from Rika._

_He's my friend… and at the same time, my boyfriend, _Rika thought. _At that time, I wasn't ready to get into a relationship once again because I feel that something might be wrong if we continued it. But there he was… still trying to give me strength and comfort._

At that very moment inside Henry's office, he was smiling at himself because he felt accomplished. That was because of two things: he was successful in his career and at the same time, successful in winning his lady love back. Even if they were not the usual and conventional couple, at least both of them were already in each other's arms again.

_I am very much in love with you, Rika, _Henry thought and smiled.

His thoughts bring him back to the day they became together once again.

_"I'm sorry, Henry… I'm sorry for leaving you… I feel as if I don't deserve your love anymore," Rika said and she was amazed with herself since she did not let herself cry anymore._

_Henry only kissed her head and embraced her again. "It's alright… I understand why you have to do it. Please don't be mad at yourself… You deserve all the love in the world. I love you, Rika, and that's all that matters right now."_

_Rika looked at her former boyfriend as she got lost in his grey eyes once again. "I…"_

_"It's okay if you're still sorting your feelings…" Henry answered reassuringly. "I'm not pressuring you to answer me. At least you knew how much I love you and I still do."_

_Rika let out a sigh. "Oh… Henry… In reality… I still love you too… You're the reason why I couldn't move on. My memories with you always remind me of why I left you. My heartbeat may have ceased when I died but nothing will replace you inside there. I'm sorry, Henry, for being afraid to let you know how I felt."_

_Henry only smiled as he knew that his love also loved him that much. "Oh, Rika… You made me happy with what you just told me."_

_Rika wore a look of confusion. "I did?" she asked._

_"Of course!" Henry smiled. "You made me happy once again now that I know you still love me too."_

_Rika let out a devious grin as she realized that she could make other people happy despite her cold personality. "Okay."_

_With this, Henry took one of her hands and kissed it, making Rika turn pink with the gesture. As he returned Rika's hand to her direction, he decided to ask the final question now that both feelings were mutually reciprocated._

_"Will you let me again show how much I love you?" he asked sincerely. "I want to start again with you."_

_Rika only pinched Henry's cheeks. "I don't want to start again…"_

_"Why?" Henry sounded almost disappointed._

_"Because I want to continue where I left off, you idiot!" Rika answered with a smug grin._

_At least she made an effort to make me happy once again, _Henry thought as he saw the picture of him and Rika both wearing their normal clothes while standing on the beach.

With this, he began to type something in his laptop. It may have been a narrative report but still, he got the inspiration to work even harder. He actually had the plan to settle down but because of his parents, they wanted him to tie down to someone else being that Rika mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Now that he found Rika once again, he was sure that he would end up with her someday. And he had hoped that someday would come sooner.

Then, he dialed Rika's number once again so he could see her by just having lunch with her. Ever since they got back to where they were last time, he could not help but be happy whenever he was with her.

"Hey, Rika!" Henry greeted pleasantly.

And from the other line, Rika's face was tainted with surprise and at the same time happiness. She was surprised since it was Henry who called her once again. Her heart had increased its beating since it was her special man who was calling as well.

"H-Hi, Henry…" Rika stammered and tried herself not to blush. "Why'd you call?"

_"I just want to ask invite you for lunch again," _Henry answered._ "If you won't mind!"_

Rika looked at the clock in front of her. It was already 11:15 A.M.

"What time?" Rika asked, trying her best to make herself available for him.

_"Twelve noon?" _Henry answered. _"Please?"_

Rika finally agreed to Henry's invitation. "Okay. I'll see you. Where are we having lunch, anyway?"

_"It's a surprise," _Henry answered. _"I'll meet you up later."_

Rika's eyes went wide with what she heard. _What if I might get seen? I even told some that I'm not ready for a relationship yet._

"Oh… Okay. I'll be there," Rika answered, ending the call.

_"Okay. I'll see you, Rika," _Henry answered and hung up as well.

When she heard that he hung up, Rika had absolutely no idea on what she would do with her life. The more that she would be spending time with Henry, her heart would beat in an abnormal way once again. And there was no turning back. She was still and definitely in love with him.

Henry had a smile on his face after his conversation with Rika was over. However, his thoughts were ruined when he heard someone knocking on his door. He called out so they could hear him.

"Yes?" Henry called out.

The knock continued. "Henry, it's me, Takato. We need important files for the partnership with the other companies."

Eventually, Henry stood up from his seat and went towards the doorway. When he opened the door, he saw Takato standing there with his white buttoned down shirt and a pair of black slacks together with black shoes.

"Takato, the papers are in my desk. You can get them," Henry answered.

Takato was actually Henry's secretary because he had the complete trust on the former goggle-headed boy. However, he noticed that his employer was smiling more than yesterday. Something must have made Henry's morning really good as a chocolate.

"Hey, Henry! Nice morning we got, huh?" Takato taunted his friend.

"Yeah!" Henry agreed as he helped his friend acquire all the documents needed. "It's more than nice. It's excellent!"

"What's behind it, Sir Henry?" Takato asked deviously.

"Let's just say I'm going on a date with my girlfriend later at lunch," Henry replied with a smile.

Takato looked at Henry intently. "Henry, you do absolutely remember what Rika did to you, right?"

Henry stroked his chin. "Of course, I do, Takato."

"But what if she leaves you again just like that?" Takato asked seriously. He sensed that Rika and Henry would not stay longer this time.

"Rika never dumped me or left me for another man. She only disappeared from my life," Henry answered seriously. "And I'll be the one telling you that story in the future. The topic's too sensitive."

"Okay," Takato answered, somehow intrigued with what Henry just said. "At least, you're assured that Rika's still single."

"Not anymore." Henry smirked.

Back at Rika's office, the entire territory was getting ready for lunch so a few people remained inside. Zoe saw Rika busy sorting her files in one desk.

"Are you free this noon?" Zoe asked.

"Nope," Rika replied. "I'll be having lunch with someone else."

"Oh my gosh! You're going on a date with a guy! How romantic!" Zoe exclaimed. "And pretty! Hope that it would be a way for you to have a love life someday!"

_I don't see the difference between Jeri and Aimi! _Rika thought. "Yeah romantic…"

"Okay! I'll ask Mimi!" Zoe replied with a smile and told Rika that it was okay that she had a date with someone else. "Okay! Enjoy your date!"

Rika smiled dryly and got her bag. "Zoe, I have to go now. I'll see you later!"

"Sure, Rika! Have fun!" Zoe said and bid Rika goodbye. She waltzed off.

Rika went outside her territory and found an empty elevator going down. When she got inside, she pressed "G" for ground floor. The elevator went down until she reached the ground floor. When it opened there, she went out and saw the blue-haired Henry standing not too far away from the reception desk.

"Sir Henry!" Rika said as she walked towards him.

"Miss Rika!" Henry grinned. "What took you so long?"

"I just finished sorting all the galley proofs in my desk. It was a mess!" Rika explained. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Hungry?" Henry asked, sensing that Rika was pale from all the things that she did inside her office.

"Yeah!" Rika answered simply. She was too hungry to explain anything.

When the two were far away from their building, Henry's left hand grasped Rika's right hand and walked so they could scout for a nearest restaurant. They saw a Japanese restaurant from afar.

"Want Japanese?" Henry asked, while holding Rika's hand still.

"Sure!" Rika answered again. Those words were the only things that Rika could say due to her hunger.

The two walked towards the restaurant. When they got inside, they felt that a warm aura surrounded them. They saw an empty table for two and sat on it. A waitress went towards them and handed them separate menus while she stood there to take note of their orders.

"I'll have yakitori," Henry said. "What will you order, Rika?"

"Same as yours, Henry!" Rika said.

"Okay!" Henry smiled. "Two orders of yakitori."

"Okay, Sir!" the waitress said and went off.

When the waitress was truly gone, Henry began to scan Rika thoroughly.

"You seem like you're not eating this days, Rika," Henry said seriously. "Are you sure that you're fine?"

Rika snorted. "Of course I'm fine! It just happens that I don't easily eat too much, you know?"

"But you have to be careful with your body, Rika…" Henry reprimanded her as if he was her boyfriend once again. "You don't want to be dealing another purgatory busting experience, do you?"

"Okay, Henry… You win," Rika answered in surrender. "I'll eat so I can be healthy once again."

"That's my girl." Henry smiled.

The two walked towards the main door of the restaurant. When they got out and began walking, Rika was unusually quiet. She had finally released all of her troubles already to her former boyfriend but she was not sure of what they really are now.

While they were walking, Henry's arm was still around Rika's shoulder.

The couple continued walking towards Rika's building. When they got inside the building, they separated because there were many employees even in the front desk.

"I'll see you later, Rika," Henry said as the young woman walked towards her office already.

"You too, Henry," Rika answered warmly and proceeded to walk again towards the elevators.

As he saw that Rika was almost entering the elevator, Henry decided to fix again his interrupted relationship with her. He had an idea to treat Rika on a date tonight.

"Rika, are you free at five onwards?" he asked before Rika could board the elevator.

Rika was surprised because she definitely heard this when Henry told her about their lunch last time. But she wanted to make sure what this trick was this time.

"Yes. Why?" Rika answered.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go out on a date tonight…" Henry replied.

Rika was definitely surprised. _I'm not hearing things, am I? Henry's asking me out on a date?! Not a lunch or dinner?! _

"Are you asking me out, Henry?" Rika asked to make sure.

"This time, it's yes, Rika…" Henry answered with a smile. "Just the two of us… Nothing business…"

Rika's eyes went wide as she heard Henry's answer.

_Oh gosh… It's reality alright! _Rika's first half thought.

_Rika! Henry needs an answer, you know?! _The other argued.

"So, is it okay for you? If it isn't, just pretend I never said anything…" Henry replied wistfully, noticing that Rika was not saying anything.

Rika broke from her thoughts and turned to face Henry directly. "Okay… I'm in!" she replied.

"Really?" Henry asked with genuine happiness.

"Yeah! You want me to take it back?" Rika smirked.

"N-No! I'm just happy because you said yes… I'll pick you after work…" Henry answered. _Yes! She said yes!_

"Okay…" Rika said, feigning happiness after Henry asked her, and went to the elevator. "See you later!"

Henry smiled as Rika boarded the elevator. With that, Henry felt happy with himself as he realized that the spark to his relationship with Rika was back again.

Meanwhile, Rika had arrived at her office and she was still smiling because of what Henry said earlier. as she was walking towards her cubicle, Zoe noticed that Rika was smiling somehow.

"What's with the smile, Rika?" Zoe asked curiously. "You never smiled like that before!"

"It's nothing, Zoe!" Rika denied as she sat down in her cubicle.

"Okay! Whatever you say, Nonaka!" Zoe shrugged. "Anyway, Ma'am Naomi sent some papers for you to be signed…"

_Oh great! _Rika thought and started with the papers.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Henry saw many employees going outside Rika's office and he could see that the room was almost empty. He had access to Rika's office because of a visitor's pass.

_I wonder where her cubicle is! _Henry thought as he walked around.

When some employees went away, Henry went inside and headed straight to Rika's cubicle. As he was walking, he noticed the auburn-haired woman fixing her things on her desk.

"Hey, Rika!" Henry said enthusiastically.

Rika looked up and saw Henry. She was surprised to see him here in her office.

"Henry! Why so early? I was just about to go down, you know?" Rika remarked because she was seeing Henry here. "And how did you get in here?"

"Well, I finished early so I took the liberty of going down and seeing you," Henry answered with a wink. "And, I got a visitor's pass."

"Okay…" Rika replied and returned to fixing her piles of folders.

"How's your day?" Henry asked, wondering what happened to Rika after they parted earlier.

"Fine… Papers here and everywhere…" Rika narrated. "You?"

"Same as yours…" Henry said and noticed that Rika was getting her bag already. "You done?"

"Yes…" Rika answered. "So where are we going?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Henry jested.

The two went to the elevator and they go inside. When the elevator reached the ground floor, they discreetly separated because there were other employees who were still there. They rejoined each other when they reached the basement where Henry's car was parked. When they hopped inside, Henry started the car and it moved outside the parking lot and they were traversing the busy road of Shinjuku.

"Seriously, Henry, where are we going?" Rika asked as she had no clear idea to what Henry was doing or where they would go.

"It's a surprise…" Henry grinned.

Rika shrugged since she could not make Henry spill the beans. She became silent and sat up straight in her seat.

_I wonder where we are going… _Rika thought as she saw the orange-colored dusk scenery of the city from her window. _There are only two places I know here in Shinjuku…_

Henry glanced at Rika for a moment. He mentally laughed for Rika could not figure out where they were going.

After an hour of travel, Henry and Rika arrived at their destination. When they got outside of their car, they were actually seeing the park where they first met as teenagers. Rika could not believe her eyes because of what she saw.

"Is this Shinjuku Park? Where we saw the digimon years ago?" Rika asked. The mere fact of her and Henry in this park sent shivers to her spine.

"Yes…" Henry replied with a smile.

"Wow! It sure changed a lot!" Rika remarked, noticing that the park also had cherry blossoms with it. "Those flowers are beautiful… I loved these flowers… I always stock my house with these things!"

"I know. When I first saw this place once again, the first thing that came into my head is that this is the place where I'll bring the woman I love," Henry said in awe. "And that's you, Rika Nonaka…"

Rika felt her cheeks blush. Then they both returned their gaze to the sunset.

Not long after, Rika began to yawn. "I'm getting bored…" she said.

"What do you want to do?" Henry asked, trying to divert Rika from her boredom.

"Run like crazy!" Rika replied with a grin and started sprinting from Henry. "Catch me if you can, Henry!"

Henry dusted himself and ran as well. "Two can play at this game!" he said with a grin.

Even if she was wearing a skirt, Rika was running as fast as a cat while Henry was gaining on her. While running, Rika could not help but laugh and enjoy the moment she was with Henry. She was lost on her thoughts about him that she failed to realize that Henry had caught her already and his arms were encircled around her waist while lifting her.

"I got you, Rika!" Henry grinned while spinning in circles. _And I hope that I got your heart once again…_

"Sto-HAHAHA!-op!" Rika exclaimed while blushing. "Okay, Henry! You win already!"

Henry placed Rika down and she sat on the grass. They rested because they were losing their breaths. Henry decided to get the food that he brought so they could have the date in the park. Rika was busy fixing herself because she was tired from her running earlier. When Henry returned with the food, Rika was astounded.

"Wow!" Rika said in amazement.

"Sushi and tempura!" Henry chuckled. "Your favorite!"

"Thanks! I'm famished!" Rika said with a grin and took a piece with her chopsticks.

"Me too!" Henry answered with a smile and ate one as well.

As they were eating, Henry looked at Rika in the eye.

"So how do you find this little date of ours?" he asked her.

"So much fun!" Rika giggled. "I wish we could repeat this someday…"

Henry pulled Rika close to him and laid his arm on her shoulder. "We will repeat this…" he assured.

"Really?" Rika asked innocently.

"For your happiness, I will…" Henry replied with a smile and Rika smiled as well. "Rika, I will do everything for us to return to normal. I don't care if we won't be like lovesick teenagers but it matters to me that you're here with me."

"Thanks, Henry, for understanding." Rika sighed.

Then Rika laid her head on Henry's shoulder. Sure it would take time for her to recover and return back to normal but as long as they were together, nothing would stop them from being with each other.


	12. Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note: **Since the story is already finished, I decided to upload all the chapters. Please leave a review! Thank you so much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Surprises **

Three days later, Rika did not report for work because she was busy accomplishing the requirements for her passport renewal. Now that she was back at home, she became busy fixing her things inside her house when she heard her phone ringing. When she answered it, it was Henry who was on the other line.

"Hello?" Rika answered.

_"Hey!" _Henry greeted her. _"How are you?"_

Rika's face wore a smile as she realized that it was Henry who called her.

"Why'd you call?" Rika asked, wondering why she had called him at home.

At that moment, Henry was smiling to himself as he realized that Rika was clueless. He loved Rika whenever she was confused or clueless.

"I just want to talk to you right now," Henry answered with a smile.

Rika snorted. _"Well, you are talking to me right now, Henry."_

"Rika…" Henry chuckled. "You never fail to amaze me, you know."

_"Ha-ha! What's that thing you called anyway?"_ Rika asked sarcastically.

Henry took a look at his calendar. "I want to invite you to a dinner at my house later tonight at seven."

At that moment, Rika was surprised with what Henry just mentioned.

"Me? A dinner at your house?" Rika asked consequently. "Oh come on, Henry! You can't be serious!"

Henry just laughed at Rika's remark. _"Of course, I am! What are my reasons?"_ he teased.

Rika decided to spill the answer even if might be wrong. "Because you love me?" she asked.

Henry smiled. At least, Rika told the answer for him. _"Correct. Now you know!"_ he grinned.

"Thank you," Rika answered casually as she held the phone while fighting her blush.

_"You can't say no, Rika,"_ Henry answered with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Rika let out a sigh. After all, she had gotten back to her friendship and love with Henry after what happened in Okinawa during their vacation. She could not say no to Henry anymore. That was how she loved him. She listened to him and understood him.

"Okay…" Rika answered. "I'll go."

At that answer, Henry's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He decided that tonight would be his most memorable date with his love.

"Okay…" Henry concluded. "But you have to wear something beautiful for tonight."

Rika's forehead creased at the suggestion. Beautiful? What was the occasion all about?

"Uh… What's the occasion?" Rika asked Henry.

_"I told you it's a family dinner,"_ Henry answered with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Rika asked as she started walking towards her dresser so she could search for her possible outfits.

_"It is,"_ Henry answered. _"And you have to be there."_

"Alright," Rika answered while holding the phone right next to her ear. "Anyway, I have to go. I still have to find that beauty that you're saying."

_"Yeah. But nothing's more beautiful to me than you, Rika,"_ Henry answered.

"Henry…" Rika mumbled because she felt herself blush. "I've got to go. See you later."

_"Okay. I'll pick you at 6:30 P.M,"_ Henry answered. _"Bye!"_

With this, Rika had removed her phone from her ear and placed it on her bed. She opened her dresser and began scouting for clothes to wear. As she took one hanger, she saw that it was a sky blue dress with short sleeves and it had buttons on it as well as a collar and a belt. She decided that it would be best for the occasion later on at Henry's house.

_I wish that everything will be fine later on, _Rika thought. _I'm feeling nervous, really._

She saw at her watch that it was already 5:45 P.M. she recalled how tiring it was in the application of her passport renewal earlier.

_I'm glad I got into Batch 1, _Rika thought. _Batch 2 had the most number of problems during application._

She eventually pulled out the dress and wore it. Once she was finished, she saw that it was truly the best for the occasion later on. And best of all, blue was her favorite color. She decided to use the remaining minutes in fixing her hair and her face.

Not long after, she was done with herself and decided to go outside of her house. When she heard a car honking, she was sure that it was Henry. When she got out, she saw a black convertible parked in front of her.

_It's Henry! He's here! _Rika thought. _I'd better get out so he won't really wait for me all night!_

When she got out, she locked all the doors and closed the gate. As she was closing it, a blue-haired man was already standing next to her.

"Hey, Rika," Henry greeted. He was wearing a white and long-sleeved buttoned shirt and a pair of black slacks together with his black shoes.

Rika looked up and turned around. she saw Henry and her sweat dropped.

"Oh! Hi, Henry! Sorry I'm late!" Rika answered as she turned to face him.

"No, it's okay. In fact, you're just in time," Henry answered and kissed her on her cheek. "And you really look beautiful tonight."

Rika blushed because of Henry kissing her cheek. "Henry, you gotta stop doing that."

"I can't help it, Rika," Henry said with a grin. "You're so irresistible to kiss."

"Okay?" Rika said with curiosity.

"Now let's go," Henry said and extended his hand for her to get it.

Eventually, Rika went with Henry and approached the car. Henry opened the passenger seat so that Rika could get inside. He proceeded to go to the driver's seat and started the engines.

"Why did you want to take me? You could've taken Ryo, Takato, Kazu…"

Eventually, she was silenced with Henry's lips crashing on hers. Rika felt herself kissing him back. When they broke apart, she saw Henry grinning madly at her.

"What are you complaining for?" Henry asked her dubiously yet teasingly. "Aren't you glad that I'm your date for today?"

"No, I'm glad actually," Rika answered. "But I'm afraid of what your parents would say. I dumped you just like that six years ago because I thought I was going to die."

"They won't say a thing, Rika," Henry assured her after the sensitive topic was brought once again. "Trust me."

Rika nodded as she unconsciously placed her finger on her lips because Henry had been kissing her ever since they had their vacation in Okinawa. Unfortunately, she was not sure of their relationship because they only continued what they left off previously.

Eventually, the couple arrived at the Wong residence since there was minimal traffic. Henry got out first in order for him to assist Rika and went towards the passenger seat area. Rika hopped out and took out her bag.

"Thanks a lot, Henry," Rika said as Henry locked the car.

"No problem," Henry answered back. "Let's go, Rika."

The couple walked towards the Wong residence. When they knocked on the door, someone opened it. The person who opened it was a girl with mauve-colored hair and wearing a pink dress. Rika recognized the young woman as Suzie Wong, Henry's younger sister.

"Hi, Henry!" Suzie greeted and saw the auburn-haired woman standing in front of her. "Rikaaaaaaaaa!"

Eventually, the younger woman threw her arms around the older one.

"How are you?" Suzie asked brightly.

Rika smiled as she missed Suzie. Before she left and almost died, Rika had been a customer at the Wong residence and even to the point that she became the Wong family's adopted daughter.

"I'm fine," Rika answered as she hugged the younger girl back.

"Oh, big brother! I'm so glad you and Rika are here!" Suzie smiled as she took Rika's left hand and Henry's right and joined them together. Both of them were surprised and happy at the same time because of what she just did.

"Yeah," Henry answered, while increasing his grip on Rika's hand affectionately.

The couple walked inside and followed Suzie towards the dining room. And like before, it was still the longest table inside the residence itself. As they reached the table, Henry led Rika to her seat for her to sit down. Henry followed after and sat beside her.

"I'm nervous, Henry…" Rika said to her ersatz boyfriend for the first time.

"Don't be," Henry whispered encouragingly.

Eventually, Henry returned back to his sitting position. At the same time, Suzie went towards them and hugged them together.

"Rika! I'm so glad you're back!" Suzie said with a hint of excitement.

"Me too," Rika answered with a smile. She had grown fond of Suzie when she was younger.

Suddenly, they stopped short when they saw a couple walking to the dining table. There was a man with tan skin and a short yet black-haired woman and Rika recognized them to be Henry's parents. Her nerves stiffened for she did not know what to say if she was asked regarding her "break-up" with Henry.

"Oh! Look who we have here!" Mr. Janyuu Wong remarked as he recognized Rika through his glasses while sitting down.

Henry's mother seemed surprised with Rika's presence so she began to remark as well.

"Rika? Is that really you?" she asked the auburn-haired young woman.

Rika nodded as Henry's parents seemed to look at her intently. She did not know suddenly what to say.

"Yes, it's me," Rika answered simply.

"How are you?" Mrs. Wong asked her. "It's been six years…"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Wong…" Rika answered again. _Yeah, six years…_

"Where do you live now, Rika?" Mr. Wong asked.

"I still live in my mom's house… but I'm now living alone," Rika answered in a casual tone.

The Wongs raised their eyebrows including their daughter Suzie. They were startled with what Rika said.

"Really?" Mrs. Wong asked, taken aback. "Where are Rumiko and Grandma Seiko?"

"They're already in America," Rika answered. "They're already there for six years."

Mrs. Wong began forming the puzzles together. Six years ago was the tremendous event for them: Rika disappearing without a trace and her guardians were already in another continent.

"Why?" Mr. Wong asked.

"Mom got accepted in an international job because of her being a model," Rika answered. "I didn't want to go because I had to finish my university education here in Japan."

Henry was actually intrigued with what Rika took because she was an employee of Shinjuku Publishing and she was an editor in the said company.

"What did you take?" Henry asked.

"Business," Rika replied. "I took the job since it was a recommendation of my former employer in the university to her friend. Fortunately, I got in."

The Wongs gave a smile of satisfaction when they heard Rika's answers. Somehow, the auburn-haired woman must have disappeared from their lives in order to pursue her own dreams. That was why they also sent Henry to China so he could study as well.

"That's good," Mrs. Wong complimented her. "Now I don't see a reason why you're not able to support yourself alone!"

Rika only nodded and smiled courteously. Not long after, they heard a feminine and loud voice.

"Hello everybody!" the voice said.

Rika turned around and saw a tall and black-haired woman who was dressed in a black trench coat and black high heels. She was agape as she recognized the older woman as Miya Chen, the woman who used to be her mother's co-worker in the fashion league before.

_Miya? What's she doing here? _Rika thought in confusion. _And why do they know Henry's family anyway?_

Meanwhile, Henry grunted under his breath. His parents before had been pressing him to answer to the arranged marriage that was given to him because he was no longer in a relationship with Rika at that time. But this time, he was surprised to see the person betrothed to him and his parents did not inform him about this kind of reunion and dinner.

_Why do they have to be here? _Henry thought furiously but decided to be calm because Rika was just beside him. _I'm already with Rika and all they have to do is ruin everything!_

Not long after, Mrs. Wong's face wore a smile as she saw a younger woman who was dressed in a white dress and black stilettos as well. Rika looked to see that the younger woman was Aimei Chen, who appeared in some modeling stints in Japan during her teenage years.

_Is this Aimei? _Rika thought as she saw the younger woman.

"Aimei! Good to see you!" Mrs. Wong greeted pleasantly.

Rika suddenly became pale as she heard Aimei's name. Henry looked at her and noticed that Rika was getting nervous every second.

"Rika?" Henry asked and felt for her hand. It was getting cold already. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," Rika lied. "Yes, of course!"

Rika suddenly felt an odd pain after seeing her friend. Before, Aimei was her friend because their mothers used to star in a single modeling stint. But right now, she did not know what to do. even greeting her was not a part of the plan. But what she did not expect is that the young woman saw her and smiled at her.

"So, is the wedding to be held soon?" Miya Chen remarked.

Somehow, the Wongs were also taken aback. Now that they saw Rika again, they did not know if they would push through with the wedding. But an arrangement was an arrangement and they had to follow traditions as well.

"Yes," Mrs. Wong answered, hiding a trace of uncertainty in her voice. This caused Suzie only casting a glare at the floor.

Henry only looked down as he realized that he could not be with Rika any longer. He loved her so much but this time, an arranged marriage was going to stop him from having a relationship with Rika. As he looked at Rika, the auburn-haired woman was not talking at all.

_An arranged marriage? _Rika thought. _Henry's engaged to Aimei?_

With this, she turned at Henry's direction and whispered, "I need to go to the comfort room."

"Okay." Henry permitted her. "But be back, okay?"

Rika nodded but deep inside, she needed to process everything that she just heard. The two parties were ignorant to see that Henry's real guest had stood up and walked away from the dining table.

As she was walking towards the bathroom, her mind was restless and she was unable to speak anything. She was totally shocked with what she just learned. When she entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she felt that she was no match for Aimei Chen, daughter of the famous model Miya. Even if Rumiko was also a model, she could not help but degrade herself.

_Man… _Rika thought. _Now I know why I don't feel like going back to having a relationship once again. Some trouble arose from this._

When she got out of the bathroom, she was surprised to see the tall young woman standing near the living room.

"Hi, Rika!" Aimei said with excitement and threw her arms around Rika. "How are you?"

Rika definitely faked a smile here as Aimei hugged her. "I'm fine, Aimei. Nothing new!"

Aimei's smile became bigger. "So you really knew Henry?" she asked.

"Uh… Yeah! He's my…" Rika trailed off as she suddenly remembered of her status with Henry. "He's my best friend."

"Wow!" Aimei exclaimed. "Small world! It's amazing!"

"I know," Rika answered simply for she did not know what to say anymore to Aimei right now. The information about Aimei getting married with Henry was not yet ready to digest.

"If I get married, I'm sure that you'll be my maid of honor!" Aimei answered back excitedly. "And I think we'll get along because you are the best friend of the guy I'm supposed to marry!"

Rika only smiled wryly. "Right. Anyway, let's go before they ask where we are as well."

"You're right," Aimei remarked.

The two made their way towards the dining table. Once they returned there, Rika went back to where she sat and was surprised to see that the food was there already. The meal was composed of heavy Chinese and Japanese dishes. One of them was a yakitori and it was made by Mrs. Wong herself.

"Let's eat, Rika," Henry offered.

Rika only nodded as she took a spoon and fork while Henry served her rice and viands. She felt embarrassed because she did not belong totally in that dinner for real.

_I'm sorry, Henry, _Rika thought. _Now you gave me a reason to why I can't say yes in your request._

However, Henry wore a glum face. He wanted Rika but he was set up in a marriage with someone else. He was already twenty-five, for Pete's sake!

_Please, Rika… Whatever happens, don't leave me here, _Henry thought. _I need you so much._

Meanwhile, Rika realized that she was not recognized by Miya Chen. Fortunately, she did not have to know each other again because Miya had a foul personality. It was lucky that Rumiko had learned to tolerate such obnoxious behavior.

The Wongs were now in a quandary. Now that they had said yes, there was no turning back. They were concerned with Henry and his future but right now, it was not enough for them. They figured that Henry would be the one who was disappointed that much.

The black-haired older woman looked at Rika's direction and instantly recognized her.

"Are you Rika Nonaka? Daughter of that famous model?" Miya asked as she acknowledged the presence of Rika.

Rika suddenly froze for a second. _Busted._

"Yes, I am Rika Nonaka," Rika replied casually. "Pleased to meet you again."

"That's good," Miya Chen remarked as she continued eating.

Not long after, the Wongs, the Chens and Rika were finished. The Chens stood up because they had to go and visit another friend. at the same time, Rika also stood up so she could get home early.

"Rika, where are you going?" Henry asked.

"I need to go home," Rika said. "I need to accomplish something in my house."

"I'll accompany you," Henry offered.

"Mayumi, Janyuu, we have to go now!" Miya said and turned to look at Rika's direction. "And you, Rika… Say hi to your mother for me."

Rika only nodded as Henry stood with her. Once the Chen mother and daughter pair was gone, Rika followed suit.

"Henry, why don't you take Rika home?" Mr. Wong requested. "After all, it's dangerous outside."

"Yes, Dad," Henry answered and took his keys from the pocket. "Let's go, Rika."

Rika had not mumbled a word or two as she followed Henry towards the garage. She was too shocked to hear that the Henry was engaged yet he did not tell it to her. When they reached the car, Henry opened the door for her so she could get in. He proceeded to go to the driver's seat as well.

"So, you and Aimei know each other," Henry said simply as he started the engines.

"Yes," Rika answered casually. "Quite a surprise, huh?"

"Yeah. How do you two knew each other?" Henry asked, intrigued what he just learned too. "You seemed close with each other."

Rika took a deep breath for she was about to divulge the greatest secret that she would have in life.

"Her mom's a model and so was she. We went to the same modeling workshop when we're in high school but I didn't push through because modeling wasn't my type."

Henry was taken aback with her answer. "Really?" he asked.

"I'm serious, Henry," Rika answered seriously. "And Miya Chen's one of the most influential models of all time!"

Henry sighed. His fiancée was actually a model. He decided to spill the truth as well to Rika once and for all.

"When you were gone, this fiasco happened," Henry explained. "They arranged me to get married with Aimei so that they could have partnership with her company. But I had a loophole to go with it, I decided to accept my grandfather's offer and run the business by myself provided that I can do two things at the same time there. But they can't let me run it myself and now, they wanted me to accept that stupid engagement!"

Rika was aghast with what she just learned. Now she had to choose what was best for her and for Henry as well as everyone.

Henry was close to tears as he spoke this, "They didn't want me to back out this time. But I don't want to lose you."

Rika only looked at Henry intently. "Then do it. You won't lose anything if you follow what they wanted from you, Henry."

Henry sighed. "I'm sorry, Rika. I didn't pay attention to you that much during dinner. Everything was such a mess and I can't stand the fact of me the boss becoming a pawn again to a not-so-wholesome bitch down there."

Rika placed her hand on Henry's leg as he was driving. It may seem weird but somehow she did not want to be in any kind of mess when that happens.

"Don't worry about me, Henry," Rika explained. "The important thing is that you know what they have in store for you. You're getting married, so be it! I'll be happy for you and Aimei."

Henry nodded but he was still sad. Rika had to make another sacrifice just for him. If only he could do something just to reverse everything but nothing would not seem right. Rika was not that type of person who would be in another person's way. Even if she was cold, she knew what the right thing to do was.

_Maybe telling him to do it was the best, _Rika thought. _I don't want him to be a disappointment to his parents._

The journey was so uneventful that they had reached the Nonaka residence in a few minutes. When they pulled to a stop, Henry loosened his grip on the steering wheel and went outside of the car so that he could help Rika hop down. When he did, Rika alighted and went towards her house.

"Anyway, thanks for everything, Henry," Rika said softly.

Henry looked at Rika and went towards her. He loved her so much that he did not want to let her go again this time.

"You're welcome," Henry answered back. "I really don't want to accept their offer. It feels wrong for me."

"You have to do it, Henry," Rika replied as her right hand caressed Henry's cheek as she traced how disappointed and frustrated Henry was right now. "I'm happy that you can find someone better than me as you go through your marriage with her. Just do it for them."

Henry's left hand traveled to Rika's right hand and held it. It felt good for him by just touching Rika's hand. He moved towards her and when they were already inches away from each other, he kissed her forehead affectionately.

Rika was surprised to why Henry kissed her forehead. She felt his warm lips on her head and realized that his love for her was greater than anything. When they broke apart, Henry was looking at her intently.

"I'll try my best to think about it, Rika," Henry said. "I don't want to think that you're letting me go that easily."

"But it's for the best, Henry," Rika pointed out. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Your parents already gave me an odd look when you brought me to the dinner earlier."

Henry nodded, not wanting to accept that Rika was letting him go again. "Rika."

"Anyway, good night," Rika answered dully. "Get some sleep so you could have the energy to think about it… if you will really think about it…"

With this, she went towards the gate and opened it. Henry only gave her a pining look as she walked away. It was an awkward good night for the both of them. He was now pining after her because of what had just happened.

"Good night," Henry only mumbled as he felt his heart beating for Rika alone. _I love you._


	13. Aversions

**Author's Note: **I don't own digimon. Probably won't and never will. Please read and review! :D

* * *

**Chapter 13: Aversions**

Three days later, Rika was in Naomi Kitara's office and she got briefed regarding her published book. She was wearing her white buttoned down shirt and a pair of black slacks together with black wedged shoes. Initially, she first thought that she was going to be suspended for reporting late to work last time.

"Rika, your story is already published and printing is already on-going," Naomi Kitara said with a smile.

Rika was surprised with what she heard about her story. "Really?"

"Yes," Naomi Kitara answered straight to the point. "Printing's very faster than usual actually. Maybe you'll get famous that way."

Rika only smiled ruefully with her employer's remark about her. "Yeah… Anyway, is there another thing you want to ask me, Ma'am?"

Her boss smiled. "Nothing much except if you're willing to accept the possible promotion that will be given to you."

Rika thought for a moment after learning that fact. She was still interested in accepting her mother's offer in going to America.

"I'm not sure with that," Rika replied hesitantly. "Really not."

"What a humble subordinate you are!" Mrs. Kitara remarked with a smile. "I'm sure that you'll really get it!"

Rika only nodded and walked away from her boss's office. When she stepped out of the room, she saw Zoe, Mimi and Madoka.

"Hey, Rika! How's everything?!" Zoe asked. "And why were you meeting Kitara earlier?"

"You getting fired?" Madoka asked Rika seriously. "That's absurd!"

"Why?" Mimi asked Rika as well.

Rika snorted as her officemates began to think oddly about her trip to Mrs. Kitara's office.

"I'm not getting fired, you dufuses," Rika answered with a huff. "I only got talked about my editorial schemes and tactics."

"That's so nice!" Zoe smiled and ran towards Rika so she could hug her. "It could mean about a promotion or something!"

Rika suddenly felt as if she could not breathe with Zoe squeezing her. She was surprised because some people could be very supportive at random times. And especially towards a cold-hearted girl just like her.

"Thanks," Rika only said because she could not think of anything to say more if her promotion was the one to be talked about. _Because I really don't know what to say._

"You're welcome," Zoe answered with a smile. "Come on, Miss Associate Editor!"

When Zoe and Rika walked towards their cubicles, Rika had something that was disturbing her. Henry's upcoming marriage to Aimei Chen bothered her greatly because he did not tell anything regarding it towards her. Worse, she was still dealing with her feelings for Henry since they were planning on catching up with each other yet Henry was getting married to another woman through arranged marriage. She understood that it was a tradition of Chinese but it still pained her because she had to sacrifice her own happiness just to make Henry follow his parents.

_Oh great… The more I'm seeing Henry, _Rika thought. _The more would be his chance of disobeying his parents… Maybe I should avoid him once and for all._

The topic about avoiding Henry suddenly brought an idea to Rika's head. The proposed trip to America began to linger in her mind.

_What if I talk to my mom about my plan to leave for America? _Rika thought wistfully. _I thought I passed in my mission but I didn't. He's getting hitched to somebody else and maybe I should go out of his way… and maybe… out of his life._

As if fate was taking place even more, Rika's phone was ringing and she saw that the number in the screen belonged to Henry. She did not know if answering was the right thing to do as of now because she knew of Henry's engagement to someone else.

_Should I answer it or not? _Rika thought as she held her phone. _It's been days but I never answered to any of his calls._

As she looked at her phone, she realized that it was already time for her to go home.

Meanwhile, Henry was in his office and was doing his narrative report. However, he opened his phone and saw that Rika was not yet answering his call once again. It had been seven days since he last saw her and he was also trying to call her. However, he only gained no answer during those days and he was getting anxious as the days passed by.

_Rika… Please answer the phone, _Henry thought. _I need to talk to you right now._

But the next few seconds were making him worry more. Rika was not answering him as well and he was missing her so much. He wondered what caused Rika to ignore his calls lately.

_Rika… What's happening and why won't you answer me? _Henry thought as the phone sent him a message signaling that Rika could be out of reach.

Not long after, a woman came inside Henry's room and informed something to her boss.

"Sir Henry, meeting's going to start now," the woman, identified as Jinn, said to her employer.

Henry looked up and gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Okay. I'll be right there as soon as possible."

With this, he closed his laptop and stood up from his swivel chair. He also walked from his room towards the conference room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rika was already waiting in front of her office so she could get home when all of a sudden, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Rika asked.

_"Hello, Rika!" _Mrs. Nonaka greeted her. _"I need to talk to you."_

"So do me, Mom," Rika answered. She referred the plan as one of her agendas with her mother. "I need to talk to you as well."

_"Where are you? I've been trying to call you but you're not answering me," _Mrs. Nonaka replied.

"Mom, I just got home from work. I was busy lately," Rika answered exasperatedly. "I've been battling all my stresses since last week."

_"That's good but please don't stress yourself. You know what kind of trouble you had gone before, right?" _Mrs. Nonaka pled. _"I still want to have a granddaughter from you, you know?"_

Rika smiled dryly. She lost her love life, a potential husband and a father of her future child so how would she live in Japan peacefully?

"That's impossible," Rika answered with a snort. "I'm not getting any younger either!"

_"Well, you can have Henry as a sperm donor, you know?" _Mrs. Nonaka jested from the other line.

"Mom, I'm gonna go and talk to you later, okay?" Rika answered so that she could get home and set up once again the internet connection in order for her to talk to her mother.

* * *

Back at Henry, he was busy finishing everything in his office. The conference did not last that long and he was still stuck in finishing everything that he had as of now. Right now, he also could not concentrate because Rika was not answering his calls and she was not doing anything so that she could see him. He began to miss his love even more.

_Rika, please… I need to see you, _Henry thought as he saw the picture of his girl during their reunion. He only got a copy because of Ryo giving him one as well. However, Rika's picture brought back the day when she last saw him.

_"Anyway, thanks for everything, Henry," Rika said softly. _

_Henry looked at Rika and went towards her. He loved her so much that he did not want to let her go again this time. _

_"You're welcome," Henry answered back. "I really don't want to accept their offer."_

_"You have to do it, Henry," Rika replied as her right hand caressed Henry's cheek as she traced how disappointed and frustrated Henry was right now. "I'm happy that you can find someone better than me as you go through your marriage with her. Just do it for them."_

_Henry's left hand traveled to Rika's right hand and held it. It felt good for him by just touching Rika's hand. He moved towards her and when they were already inches away from each other, he kissed her forehead affectionately. _

_Rika was surprised to why Henry kissed her forehead. She felt his warm lips on her head and realized that his love for her was greater than anything. When they broke apart, Henry was looking at her intently._

_"I'll try my best to think about it, Rika," Henry said. "I don't want to think that you're letting me go that easily."_

_"But it's for the best, Henry," Rika pointed out. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Your parents already gave me an odd look when you brought me to the dinner earlier."_

_Henry nodded painfully, not wanting to accept that Rika was letting him go again. _

_"Anyway, good night," Rika answered. "Get some sleep so you could have the energy to think about it… if you will really think about it…"_

* * *

That afternoon, Rika eventually arrived at her home and opened the gate so she could walk inside. When she sat down, she stretched her legs and arms as well. Feeling relaxed, she began to pull herself up.

_Ah! The sweet life! _Rika thought as she raised her arms in the air.

Suddenly, she remembered something and she immediately stood up. She was supposed to talk to her mother in a video message!

"Damn it!" Rika said and eventually ran towards her room so she could get her laptop.

When she ran upstairs, she realized that she had to be careful because she slipped at the stairway before. Fortunately, she landed on her feet at that time.

"Why oh why…" Rika mumbled as she arrived at her doorway and opened the door leading to her room.

She got inside and found that her laptop was just lying on top of her bed. She took it as well as the charger and some cables so she could set up the connection downstairs. She went downstairs and returned back to sitting in the couch. As she sat down, she plugged all the necessary cables and wires in order to establish the connection that she needed for her to talk to her mother. She opened the laptop and waited for the video message to pop in because of the program installed in it. Then after a few moments, she saw her mother in the screen.

"Hi, Sweetie!" Mrs. Nonaka greeted. "How are you?"

"Hello, Mom!" Rika answered. "How's life?"

"I'm good! Like I said earlier, I wish that you could come here in America with us."

Rika suddenly thought of her plan regarding her America trip.

"Mom, are you still open up to me going to America?" Rika asked.

"In a way, yes," Mrs. Nonaka answered. "Why?"

"Uhm… I'm just guessing. Anyway, my passport's been fixed already so I can travel to and fro Japan and anywhere here!" Rika explained. "I even have a visa already."

"That's good," Mrs. Nonaka answered back. "So what's the point in your passport renewal?"

Rika took a deep breath. She was sure but she was definite with this kind of set up that she wished to do.

"I think I'm going to accept your offer, Mom," Rika answered back. "I'm going to America in a few weeks time."

"That's my girl!" Mrs. Nonaka answered excitedly. "So, you'll be really coming here to stay?"

"Yes, Mom…" Rika answered. "And probably, I won't be coming back to Japan at all."

"What made you leave Japan? Why the sudden change in plans? The last time I talked to you… You seemed more excited to stay but now… you wanted to leave… Is there a problem?"

Rika took a deep breath and sighed. If only she could tell the truth about Henry then she would not have to undergo so much again.

"Well, I need to restart my life…" Rika explained sheepishly.

"Well, it's your choice if you do want to start your life in America… Anyway, what about your lovely boyfriend Henry? You told me that you two saw each other once again!"

Rika felt her eyes droop and turn watery at the mention of Henry's name.

"Yeah… We saw each other again but it's not enough already," Rika answered wistfully. "And it's too late already for us to catch up."

"Why, Rika? Is there something that I should know as your mother?"

Rika did not know what to do as of now. She wanted to open up to her mother but she did not want the latter to make a big deal out of it.

"Well… I failed in my task, Mom," Rika answered seriously, referring the task as Henry. "And it's too late for me now."

Mrs. Nonaka sighed from the other line. "What do you mean failed?" she asked."What did you mean by it's too late?"

"Henry's getting married already and he didn't tell me that he's engaged," Rika explained. "This is karma…"

"Why?" Mrs. Nonaka asked once again. "Rika, I understood what you feel because you didn't tell him but don't beat yourself up for it. We all know that you did it for his sake."

"Yeah… But I think it's not enough, Mom… Sorry for being this way but you know how I opened up ever since I got sick and died, right?" Rika pointed out.

"Yes…" Mrs. Nonaka answered. "So, do you still love him?"

Rika became startled with her mother's question. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Comparing to the answers that you're giving me today, it seemed to me that you're still in love with him," Mrs. Nonaka answered with a smile. "Very much in love with him, that is!"

Rika placed her palms on her face. There was no backing out right now.

"Yeah," Rika said, finally. "I still love him and it hurts. It hurts because he's getting married without him and I having a proper closure. That's why I cringed when you told about him and me. It's too late for me and Henry. I think we're really better off in separate ways."

Mrs. Nonaka only looked at her daughter with sympathy. "I know it hurts. But sometimes, you do have to move on. I know it's not that easy for you but I know you can do it."

"So, moving to America is a way of moving on?" Rika asked curiously. "Is that what you can suggest for me, Mom?"

"In a way, yes," Rika's mother answered. "Maybe you were right about that but I think you still have to think about it."

"I've thought about it and there's no turning back now, Mom," Rika answered with conviction. "I've decided already about it."

"Okay… With that, you have to take care of your requirements for your flight," Mrs. Nonaka instructed. "I'll send you the money as soon as possible. If you wanted to have it immediately, just call me, okay?"

"I know," Rika answered wistfully. "And thanks a lot, Mom."

"I'm really sorry for what happened to you but as your mother, I can only comfort you," Mrs. Nonaka said and smiled for her daughter. "I shall see you soon when I see you."

"Yeah," Rika said as she decided to end the call. "See you."

Rika nodded and with that, the video that contained her mother was truly gone. With this, she closed the laptop and began to think of everything that happened in her life. She placed her palms on her face in frustration.

_~ Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go ~_

At that moment, Henry was in his house and was drinking coffee. He was very frustrated with himself for he never had the chance to stand up and fight for his relationship with Rika. Even before they could start one, the chance of him and Rika was already gone just because of his engagement to someone else.

_Are you avoiding me just because I'm getting married already? _Henry thought wistfully. _Please tell me why._

Suddenly, he felt a hand that tapped his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw that it was his father Janyuu Wong.

"Henry?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dad?" Henry answered.

"Are you alright?" the older man asked.

Henry nodded and sipped his coffee slowly. The older man had a hunch that something was getting wrong as of this moment.

"Something must be bothering you," Mr. Wong remarked as he saw how problematic his son looked like.

"Yeah," Henry answered nonchalantly. "There is."

"If that's the case, what's it, Henry?" Mr. Wong asked him.

Henry took a deep breath since he knew that his father might understand it. "It's Rika…"

The older man was not surprised when his son replied. He was very sure that the young man was thinking about his ex-girlfriend ever since they had dinner at their house almost a week ago.

"I knew it," Mr. Wong replied. "I knew it!"

Henry looked up and saw his father who was not elated but somehow proud.

"Why, Dad? Why are you smiling?" Henry asked, curious of his father's reaction.

"Because I had the hunch that you'll mention her name," Mr. Wong answered.

"What for?" Henry said bitterly. "She's the woman that I want and now, you had set me up with another woman. Life sucks and it's unfair for me."

Mr. Wong stroked his chin as he thought of something. His son was somehow confused with the situation.

"We didn't expect that you'd come back and return with Rika last time," Mr. Wong justified his reasons.

"I thought you'd forget about that stupid deal," Henry answered sullenly. "Why of all people would you set me up just to be able to entertain to a woman's pleas?"

"You know tradition, Henry," Mr. Wong answered simply. "And it's not us who wanted that plan to commence. It's your grandfather, Henry. Mayumi and I were already reluctant to agree but we couldn't take back our word."

Henry only nodded as he drank his coffee straight up.

"I'm still confused, Dad," Henry said sadly. "If only you knew what caused Rika to disappear…"

Mr. Wong flinched at that point. "What happened before, Henry?" he asked.

"She got diagnosed with leukemia but she recovered and survived," Henry recalled. "She didn't want to tell me because she knew that I aspired of something big and achievable. And now that I saw her again, I still loved her and I really wanted to be with her. But now, it's impossible just because of this arranged marriage that I didn't even want to have."

Mr. Wong became aghast with what he learned. He actually was fond of his son's girlfriend before but right after her disappearance, he never mentioned anything about her. But with what he learned just now, he felt pitiful towards his son and Rika.

* * *

Rika was at home and using her laptop once again. She began looking for pictures with Henry so she could have a souvenir once she goes to America. After all, it had been so long since she last saw her guardians. And that was six years ago.

"Mom, Grandma, don't worry… I'll get there in America immediately," Rika said as she saw her picture with her grandmother and mother. "We'll be a happy family together!"

Another folder contained photos of her and Henry together. she was going to miss these when they had to totally part ways.

One photo contained him and her during the first time they went out. She was dressed in her traditional turtleneck shirt with a broken heart on it along with a pair of jeans while he was wearing his black shirt, orange vest, his brown pants along with his grey and yellow-colored rubber shoes. The date was only accidental since it was not even planned at that time. He remembered the time when Rika suddenly began to open up to him and it was the humorous thing he ever heard.

_One night as the moon was shining brightly, a blue-haired boy and an auburn-haired girl were walking along the green grassy park while their hands were entwined together. It was just their second date and they only had gone to hugging and holding hands._

_"You know, Henry…" Rika started as she looked at the boy. "I think…"_

_Henry seemed to know the answer since the girl was looking at him seriously. "I think you hate me… is that it?" he asked. _

_Rika let out a snort. "If I hated you then I wouldn't have gone on dates with you, you idiot."_

_Henry only laughed. He was used to her bad-ass personality and that was what made him like her. She was independent, smart, tough and at the same time, beautiful. _

_"Sorry…" Henry cleared his throat as he saw her facial expression. "It's just that… I can't believe that you're here with me right now."_

_Rika's face eventually showed a little smile. "Believe it or not… I'm happy that I chose you rather than that idiotic Rooster-Head."_

_Henry was surprised. Sure, he had a mental competition with Ryo because the latter wanted to have Rika as a girlfriend. Besides, Ryo had been the crushes of the girls in their school and he knew that Rika could also have a crush on Ryo because of his dashing looks and personality._

_"Why?" Henry asked, somehow puzzled._

_Rika took a deep breath. "I really don't like Ryo at all. I'm serious. You may think I had a crush on him but he's not really my type."_

_"Really?" Henry asked in a disbelieved voice. 'Wow. I'm lucky.'_

_Rika nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm not like any other girls. I'm not really a romance person after all."_

_Henry eventually hugged her in understanding. Rika suddenly enjoyed the warm feeling because of his arms._

_"It's okay. I understand. The important thing is that I love you," Henry assured as they broke apart from the hug. He then kissed Rika's forehead which made the auburn-haired girl blush._

_"I… I…" Rika stammered as she felt the boy's kiss on her forehead. "Thank you."_

_Henry eventually smiled. "No. Thank you. Thank you for letting me be with you."_

_Then the young teens were engaged in another contented embrace with each other._

And another photo contained him and her in their normal and every day clothes.

_One day, as Rika was getting some things inside the locker, she felt two hands cover her eyes. _

_"Hey!" the voice said as she was seeing black._

_"Henry!" Rika answered as she recognized the voice. _

_When the two hands were already away from her eyes, she eventually saw Henry who was standing right next to her already._

_"What are you doing here?" Rika asked, surprised that he was with her today._

_"Isn't it obvious, Rika?" Henry smiled. "I'm here to help you carry your books."_

_Rika scratched her head as she became confused with what was going on._

_"The last time I checked, you're the guy who told romances to me," Rika answered with a snort. "And besides, I can do things on my own."_

_Henry eventually pinched Rika's face. In span of few days, he had been easily getting fond of her and finding himself to be more affectionate towards her._

_"What kind of boyfriend would let his girlfriend suffer?" Henry pointed out._

_Rika scratched her head once again as she took her books from the locker. "So, I'm your girlfriend?" she asked, trying to make things clear._

_"Of course!" Henry answered with a smile while beaming with pride._

_Rika eventually let out a shy smile as she tried her best to absorb the situation. _

_"Gee, thanks, Henry. Like I said, I'm only new regarding these kinds of things!" Rika explained._

_"Don't worry about it. I understand. Feelings do take some time to grow," Henry answered with a smile. "Now come on, Rika, and we still have a class to catch."_

_Rika eventually smiled as she closed her locker door. She gave the thick books to Henry and carried the thinner ones. Then they walked towards their classroom in a subtle yet easily depicted couple._

Rika placed the picture to her chest and finally let out silent tears. Maybe it was for the best. Moving on would be for the best. She had finally made up her mind and decided to totally move on.

_Oh, Henry… I'm gonna miss you when you get married and when I get to leave for America… _Rika thought. _Wish you all the best and best wishes on your upcoming wedding with Aimei Chen._


	14. Choices

**Author's Note: **Please leave a review. This story is already so I decided not to make it one-by-one per week. Thank you so much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 14: Choices**

A few days later, Rika Nonaka had finally finalized the date of her leaving. It was on the eighth of June and Rika became pale when the plane ticket was issued to her because that date was a significant one for her. It was the day Henry told that he loved her, making it her anniversary with Henry when she was still in a relationship with him.

_Maybe it would be best if I forget about him, _Rika thought. _I've been hurting and hurt already with me around him. I already avoided his calls but maybe avoiding him for the rest of his life would do the best. _

It was a Thursday morning when Rika was seen talking to Naomi Kitara in the conference room. She gave her official resignation letter that would take place after this week. It may seem abrupt but it was for the best in her life.

"What's this?" Naomi Kitara asked her, somehow puzzled with the letter.

"I'm going to resign now, Ma'am Kitara," Rika answered sullenly. "Effective, next week."

The older woman wore a shocked look and her eyes went wide as she heard them. The fact that she heard Rika resigning took a large toll on her mind.

"What? Why?" the woman asked consequently. "Why are you resigning, Rika?"

Rika took a deep breath. "My mother just petitioned me to join her and my grandma in America. I know it's really sudden and that was the reason why I didn't want to get promoted in the first place."

"This is really abrupt, Rika," Mrs. Kitara stated seriously as she held Rika's resignation later. "Are you sure you want to do this? You really have a bright mind which will be utilized here in this office."

Rika nodded seriously. She did not want to upset her boss even more.

"Alright… If that's what you want. I'll inform Ma'am Mitsui immediately so she can hire you a replacement as soon as possible," Mrs. Kitara replied seriously and suddenly remembered something. "I already have the first copy of the story you published."

Rika's eyes lit up with interest as she heard what her boss said to her. She was surprised with what she told her.

"And you, the writer, will have its very first book," Mrs. Kitara replied with a smile. "Follow me to my office so that you can get it."

Eventually, the two went away from the conference room so they could go to Mrs. Kitara's main room. It was not far from the conference room so in a matter of few minutes, they were already there in her room. They entered the room and Rika only stood near the door because she would not stay that long inside her office. Mrs. Kitara began digging something from a box as she bent down to find it more.

Not long after, Mrs. Kitara stood up and held a small red object and handed it to Rika. Rika was puzzled because the red book was not that thick and not that thin.

"This is my book?" Rika asked her boss as she held the small object. _Wow! It maybe small but it sure is light!_

"Yes, Rika," Mrs. Kitara replied with a smile. "Your story somehow had fit the qualifications of the publisher."

"That's nice," Rika answered as she felt that her wish had been granted and held the book. _Now my wishes had come true!_

Mrs. Kitara only smiled wryly. "I'm really saddened with your sudden resignation, Rika. I don't want to lose editors with such huge potentials. When you said that you're serious, I felt that I couldn't immediately find someone who can replace you… Two years in the service was already long and I commend you for having a steadfast service here in Shinjuku Publishing!"

"I've been really regretful that I had to leave but I only felt that I could have a future somewhere else," Rika answered sincerely. "Plus, six years was already long for me to be separated from my mom and grandma. I really miss them so much."

Mrs. Kitara only nodded. She knew also about Rika's life of being alone for six years so she could also help but pity the young woman right now because she was always alone.

"Okay. I respect your decision, Rika," Mrs. Kitara answered back with sympathy. "After all, families come first."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Rika answered back, finally having some things to back her religious items at home.

Eventually, Mrs. Kitara led Rika to the door. Rika went outside to the hallway and began walking towards her cubicle.

When she arrived in her cubicle, Zoe took her turn in visiting Rika's cubicle.

"Rikaaaaa!" Zoe said and hugged her. "Rikaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rika was surprised when Zoe hugged her since she definitely did not know what was going on.

"Zoe? What's wrong? Is it the end of the world?" Rika asked consequently. "And for the record, anong laro yan?"

"No… Nothing's wrong," Zoe explained as she broke for a bit. "You're going to resign! I'll lose a very quiet and nice teammate!"

Rika was surprised to how did Zoe received the news in span of minutes. She was sure that Mrs. Kitara could have told her anything.

"How did you know about it?" Rika asked, puzzled to why Zoe knew about her secret resignation.

"Well, it happened that I passed by Mrs. Kitara's office and I heard about something…" Zoe explained.

_"I'm really saddened with your sudden resignation, Rika. I don't want to lose editors with such huge potentials. When you said that you're serious, I felt that I couldn't immediately find someone who can replace you… Two years in the service was already long and I commend you for having a steadfast service here in Shinjuku Publishing!" Mrs. Kitara said to Rika._

_"I've been really regretful that I had to leave but I only felt that I could have a future somewhere else," Rika answered to her boss. "Plus, six years was already long for me to be separated from my mom and grandma. I really miss them so much."_

Rika became flabbergasted with what she heard. "Well, good job for eavesdropping, genius!" she added with a snort. "You heard exactly all of them and please lower your voice. Someone might hear us!"

"Thank you!" Zoe, whose voice was already lower, smiled and shook Rika who was only standing nearest to her cubicle.

Eventually, her expression changed because of the fact that Rika would be leaving them totally.

"You're an idiot, Zoe!" Rika snorted but found it somehow grateful. "I may resign as your teammate but that won't stop me from being a visitor here, you know?"

"That's the point! I'll lose a very industrious teammate!" Zoe explained behind her sad expression. "You're the quietest and kind!"

"Enough with the drama, Zoe!" Rika said while narrowing her eyes seriously. "But yeah, I'm also going to miss you because I won't hear any of your jokes anymore together with Mimi."

Zoe only smiled wryly and still she stalled in front of Rika's desk. Somehow, she could not ask any more questions about Rika's abrupt resignation.

"Why did you resign?" Zoe finally asked. The conversation between Rika and Mrs. Kitara inside the boss's room was the only thing she heard and not the original reason.

Rika thought for a moment. "Well… My mom wanted me to follow her and my grandma to America. I could not blame her since it's been six years when I last saw her. And, I only resigned just now since I was already sure that I'd leave at a specific date set by the airport."

"Oh… I remember about that… tragic story of yours," Zoe replied thoughtfully. "It's so sad!"

"Yeah." Rika nodded wistfully. "It's so tragic that I can't even bear to tell anyone except you girls and to our boss."

Eventually, Zoe threw her arms around Rika affectionately. They had been friends since college until now.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Rika," Zoe said with sympathy as she held Rika tightly. "You're the best officemate and college friend I ever had. Not to mention best friend, that is!"

"You're welcome and thanks as well for being nice to me." Rika shook her head playfully. "But you have to promise me that you'll be friends with my future replacement, okay?"

Zoe smiled as she broke away from Rika's grasp. She only laughed even more.

"Of course! I'm friendly enough to make enemies, you know?!" Zoe winked. "Leave the friendship to me!"

"Okay! If you say so!" Rika snorted but it was actually one that was filled with amusement. "Way to go, girl!"

Eventually, Zoe went with Rika so they could have their last moments with each other before everything would end at that day.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Henry's office, the blue-haired young man was busy preparing his slides for the next presentation.

_It sucks to be the company owner, _Henry thought since he felt that he lost all of his ideas. _Gosh. I don't know what to present or anything!_

Then he heard a knock on his door. It was Takato who was behind his door.

"Hey, Henry!" Takato greeted sheepishly. "Hey, Henry!"

"What is it, Takato?" Henry asked as he saw his friend who was smiling like a fool in front of him.

"You know about the presentation regarding the board, right?" Takato asked with gaiety.

"Then what about it?" Henry asked, feeling anxious with Takato's presence in his office.

"It's cancelled!" Takato answered jovially. "There'll be no presentation or anything else!"

Henry felt that something heavy was removed from his chest. He had been trying his best in crafting his presentation very precisely.

"Thank God," Henry said as he patted his forehead. "I ran out of ideas in my head!"

But back to where he was stationed civilly, he was still torn despite the invitations being printed already. He did not want to get hitched with somebody that he did not know.

_Maybe this was the reason behind my lack of idea, _Henry thought to himself. _I don't want to remember that I'll be getting married soon._

* * *

After finalizing her resignation, Rika stayed at the office so that no one would get suspicious regarding her sudden resignation. She decided that she would inform everyone the next day when she would get her approved resignation letter. She did not want her apologize to admin.

Now that she had removed all of her things in her office secretly, Rika eventually went home since it had been settled that she would resign and a replacement would fit inside her job. That went well.

Now that she was in the Nonaka residence, she could not help but think of the choices she just did for the past week. While thinking, she heard a knock on her front door. She went outside so she could answer it. Once she was outside, she saw a black-haired woman with a blue dress standing outside her door. Rika recognized her as Aimei Chen and her heart raced in horror as a probable bad news would come towards her.

"Hey, Rika!" Aimei greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

Rika only raised an eyebrow because she did not know what caused the other young woman to visit her.

"Uh… Hi?" Rika replied with a tinge of uncertainty. "What are you doing here, Aimei?"

Aimei only smiled at Rika and handed her an envelope. Rika was curious to why Aimei just dropped by at her house as she held it.

"I came here to give you that invitation," Aimei explained the presence of the envelope on Rika's hand. "You know about the wedding that Henry and I will have, right?"

Rika felt numb after hearing this. She did not expect that she would get invited at her ex's wedding.

"When's this?" Rika asked Aimei dubiously. "I mean, when's the wedding?"

"June 8," Aimei answered cheerfully. "It's a Sunday."

Rika became pale as she heard the date. It was her anniversary with Henry and now, it was the date of Henry's wedding. It was also the date of her departure to America so she became even number. She did not know what to feel right now because two significant events would occur on that day.

"J-June 8?" Rika asked, somehow stammering because of the date. _Are they serious? They're inviting me when I'm supposed to be leaving already? Do they want to kill me?_

"Yes, why?" Aimei answered, curious to why Rika was stammering in front of her. "Is there any problem?"

Rika let out a deep and labored breath. "It's my date to leave for America. That's why I'm not going to attend the wedding because of what you said."

Aimei's eyes became wide at that fact. She was surprised that her friend would be leaving for America.

"What? You're leaving and you're not telling me anything?!" she pointed out. "Why?"

Rika only nodded as she held the invitation tightly. "Yeah. I'm going to leave at that time."

Aimei could not take Rika's refusal. Something must have been working inside the auburn-haired woman's mind.

"You know my Mom, right?" Rika began. "She asked me to join her in America with my grandmother. I'm the only one who's left here in Japan because I tried my best to finish my college degree here."

"So was that the reason why I don't see Mrs. Nonaka or Grandma Seiko for that matter?" Aimei asked.

Rika nodded. "They've been in America for six years straight already. I'm the one who's left in Japan."

"What about your best friend?" Aimei asked, somehow referring to Henry. "He's even happy if you'd attend his wedding."

Rika only scratched her head sheepishly because the topic about Henry was brought up once again. But she decided to tell the truth about her past relationship with Henry once and for all.

"Aimei," Rika started with her revelation. "Henry's not my best friend."

Aimei raised an eyebrow. "What? Pardon me, Rika?" she added.

"Henry's not my best friend," Rika repeated. "He's my ex."

Aimei even became shocked at this point. "He's your ex? Why?!" she asked. "What happened? How come?"

Rika sighed as she decided to bore her with the details. "Well, he's not exactly my ex. But I just left him without a trace because I thought I was going to die from leukemia at that time. I disappeared away from his for six years just like that."

Aimei felt sorry and placed her hands on her chest because she did not believe what Rika had been saying earlier. "Die from leukemia? How come you had that?" she asked curiously.

"It's a long story, Aimei," Rika answered casually. "I thought I was going to die so I didn't tell him that I have leukemia. I don't want him to take care of me. He already had a promising future ahead so I decided to let him achieve it."

"I didn't know that you had to get through that, Rika," Aimei said somehow feeling sorry for her friend. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't pity me, Aimei," Rika answered with a snort. "This is why I don't want to tell anyone about my sad back story. Anyway, I know that you and Henry will get through once you two get married. And I don't know why the airport had finalized the flight on June 8. I only think that my flight and Henry's wedding is purely coincidental."

"I see," Aimei answered seriously. "Anyway, thank you for your support. Just think of this invitation as a souvenir."

"Yeah. Just don't tell Henry about this one. I don't want him to be placing other people before himself," Rika answered sullenly. "Just take care of him for me, okay?"

Aimei only sniffed and hugged Rika sincerely. "Yes. Yes, I will."

"Thank you." Rika nodded sheepishly. "Thanks so much, Aimei."

"Take care, Rika. Say hi to Miss Rumiko and Grandma Seiko for me," Aimei replied with a smile. "Take care!"

Eventually, the two broke away from each other. With this, Aimei only gave a last smile as she stepped away from the Nonaka residence.

"I'll see you," Aimei replied and walked away from the house.

With this, Rika closed the door. Once it was closed, she began to wonder why she would get invited in Henry's wedding in the first place.

_Whether I'm invited or invited, I'm still going to push through with my trip to America, _Rika thought. _Maybe I should talk to Henry so we could have the closure needed since he's getting married anyway. _

She opened the invitation and saw that it was only simple.

**Henry Wong & Aimei Chen**

* * *

Inside the Wong residence, Henry was busy with his paperworks when all of a sudden, Aimei came to his door. She still wore the plain look after hearing Rika's story earlier.

"Hey," Aimei greeted pleasantly.

This caused Henry to turn around and saw Aimei standing in front of her.

"Hi," Henry only replied casually. "How's Rika?"

"Anyway, I gave the invitation…" Aimei started but decided not to tell it as of now. "But I only saw no one there. I'm sorry."

Henry only smiled dryly. "It's okay. At least, you tried your best in reaching out to her."

With that, Aimei nodded and walked away. While doing so, Aimei wished that she had something to do for Rika aside from taking care of Henry. After all, Rika had been doing so much favor to her when they were still younger. Besides, this arranged marriage with the Wongs had driven her crazy. She only knew Henry's family just because of her mother.

When Henry heard about Aimei's visitation in the Nonaka residence, he felt really frustrated. There was nothing he could do as of this moment but to say yes. Rika was gone forever in his life because he was going to marry someone else.

_I'm sorry, Rika, _Henry thought sadly. _If there's only something I can do as of this moment then I would get back and stay with you. _

_~ I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cause I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cause I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again ~_

At that moment, Aimei was already outside of the Wong residence and became even afraid of what she just heard. Rika was the "ex" of her betrothed and at the same time, her friend. However, she was torn between two things.

_Now I know why Henry had that reluctant expression when the wedding's always mentioned, _Aimei thought. _My hunches were right. They were somehow related with Rika and Rika was Henry's girlfriend before…_

She remembered that Henry never told her about Rika. Same went for Rika who had just told her about Henry when she dropped by to give the invitation to her.

_So that's why… But then again, I'm really not interested in pushing this stupid thing, _Aimei thought as she had started cleaning her conscience. _It's just my mother who wanted me to set up with this so that she could get the money from the Wongs. This ain't right! I can't hurt any more people! _

Meanwhile, Rika was seated at the couch and was still reading Henry's wedding invitation and her newly published book. She decided to give Henry a present before he walked down the stairs since she would not see him once she got to leave for America anyway.

_Would that be a meaningful thing to give? _Rika thought to herself. _The book I wrote? _

When she opened the cover, she saw the dedication and read it. she also saw the drawing that she

**_"To my mother, my grandmother and to my friends… and this is for my first and last love."_**

_Nice one, Naomi, _Rika thought in her mind and smirked as well. _You really added what I told you before. _

_~ We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? ~_

Suddenly, she remembered something and she immediately stood up. She was supposed to talk to her mother in a video message because her flight to America was already finalized!

"Damn it!" Rika said and eventually ran towards her room so she could get her laptop. "Why am I so forgetful?"

When she ran upstairs, she realized that she had to be careful because she slipped at the stairway before. Fortunately, she landed on her feet at that time.

"Why oh why…" Rika mumbled as she arrived at her doorway and opened the door leading to her room.

She went inside and found that her laptop was just lying on top of her bed. She took it as well as the charger and some cables so she could set up the connection downstairs. She went downstairs and returned back to sitting in the couch. As she sat down, she plugged all the necessary cables and wires in order to establish the connection that she needed for her to talk to her mother. She opened the laptop and waited for the video message to pop in because of the program installed in it. Then after a few moments, she saw her mother in the screen.

"Hi, Sweetie!" Mrs. Nonaka greeted. "How's everything?"

"Hi, Mom…" Rika said in reply. "I'm ready to go in America on Sunday."

"Sunday?! As in June 8?" Rumiko exclaimed. "Why so sudden?"

"Yes, Mom," Rika answered. "It's the date the airline gave me."

"For the last time, are you really sure about leaving Japan?" Mrs. Nonaka asked with definite hesitation. "I don't want you to regret later on!"

"Yes, Mom… I'm really sure," Rika answered wistfully. "I handed my abrupt resignation letter since I'm already sure when to leave."

"Okay," Mrs. Nonaka answered casually. "See you on Sunday."

Eventually, their video message was finished and Rika closed her laptop. Her eyes were once again diverted to the invitation that was just given to her earlier.

_I just don't know what to do, _Rika thought.

That night, Rika was sleeping inside her room when she found herself living in her own dream. Somehow, she did not know why she was having it anyway.

_DREAM:_

_She and Henry were walking in the sidewalk when their daughter began laughing merrily._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" their blue-haired daughter which they named Kimiko squealed. "Look!"_

_The couple looked and found themselves standing in front of a toy store. With this, the parents smiled at each other. _

_Rika bent down to talk to her daughter. "What is it?"_

_"I want a toy!" the little girl answered with her violet eyes twinkling. _

_With this, Rika smiled sweetly at her daughter and then turned to face her husband. _

_"I'm okay with it. How about you?" Henry asked good-naturedly._

_"I'll go with her," Rika replied as she fidgeted for her purse. "Besides, she's always been good to us so she deserves something today. Come on, Kimiko. Show Mommy what you want."_

_"Yaaaaay!" Kimiko squealed and grabbed her mother's arm. _

At this point, Rika woke up and felt shivers crawling in her skin. Her heart had pumped faster at the image of her being Henry's wife and being a mother to a little girl. A part of her wanted that to happen but it was definitely impossible now that she knew that Henry would be getting married to someone else.

_I really need to talk to Henry when I see him, _Rika thought. _He's really disturbing me and my dreams. I can't talk to him over the phone. That will sound embarrassing!_

With that, Rika decided to lie on the bed once again and focus on sleeping. But it was hard for her because she was afraid that the same dream would recur once again. Fortunately, if she would toss and turn right now, she would not have to wake up the next morning because she already resigned. It may be an abrupt one but she knew that it was for the best.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Wong residence, Henry woke up with the same peculiar dream. It contained him, Rika and a little girl in which he deduced as his daughter. He wished that somehow it would come true since he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend but it was definitely impossible knowing that he was already engaged to Aimei Chen. His heart actually fluttered at the thought of Rika as his wife and the mother of his child.

_If that happened, Rika could be the most wonderful mom ever, _Henry thought as he realized how happy he was in that dream. _And the best wife for that matter…_

Henry could not believe that he had that dream. He went to get his phone and searched for Rika's picture in his phone. When he was already at the gallery section, he saw Rika's picture when they were in Okinawa. He caught her picture during their vacation. He missed her so much that seeing her picture hurt him.

_Rika, I miss you so much, _Henry thought. _Wherever you are, you'll always be in my heart forever._


	15. Is This Goodbye?

**Author's Note: **Okay. Please read and review. Thank you so much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 15: Is This Goodbye?**

The next afternoon, Rika was at the office so she could formally say goodbye to her friends, officemates and the family she first considered after she graduated in college. She was already wearing a green long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans together with black flat shoes. Before she could not even step at her cubicle, a lot of hullabaloos were already going on. Employees were talking about her as she could figure out.

"Rika's resigning?!" one employee asked. "Pigs must be flying!"

"That's so sudden! She's even the candidate for the promotion of the associate editorship!" another feminine voice replied.

"Impossible! She's also named employee of this month!" another employee seconded. "How come Rika will resign after two years!"

"Poor Rika," Mimi's voice was heard already. "Something must have happened to her that's why she resigned very suddenly."

Eventually, Rika decided to go inside and investigate what was going on. When she stepped inside her cubicle, she was only quiet because she knew she was the subject under the hot seat. As she walked and entered her very vacant cubicle, she suddenly felt weird because she saw the employees smiling at her unlike before that they used to raise an eyebrow towards her.

_What's happening to them? _She thought as she saw put on a fake smile to her fellow workers and reached her cubicle already.

"Rika, is it true that you're going to resign?" Mimi spoke up as she approached Rika. She was clad in a white blouse and black slacks and a pair of black wedged shoes and her hair was tied into a ponytail.

Rika smiled deviously. She knew that the news had spread like wildfire with courtesy to Mrs. Naomi Kitara and Zoe Orimoto. But she decided to be plain towards it.

"Uh… Yeah?" Rika answered hesitantly. "Why?"

Mimi threw her arms around her officemate affectionately. She broke away after she hugged Rika for a moment.

"It was evident in your cubicle, silly! Why would someone pack up all her things and vacate her cubicle all of a sudden?" Mimi said, pointing to the cubicle where Rika stood.

"Oh…" Rika mumbled as she realized that she thought wrong. _Gosh! I thought they found it out already!_

"And… Mrs. Kitara already informed us way ahead of you," Mimi continued and looked at Rika seriously. "Rika, why didn't you tell us that you had the plan to go to leave?"

Rika snorted. "It's a land of all-of-a-sudden trips, Mimi. I don't even know why my Mom decided to petition me at a time when I was supposed to get promoted to a higher position."

Zoe also appeared at Rika's cubicle and smiled wryly. She felt sad because of Rika leaving so suddenly.

"And, she wanted me to follow right now. Six years was already long for us to be separated," Rika explained. "I feel sad for my mom because she left me and missed me too."

"Awww…" Mimi said in awe as she found out that Rika was really looking after her mother after all. "Anyway, how about we have some snacks later?"

Zoe only smiled at the suggestion. "I'm in if you'd let me in!" she added.

"Of course, I'm going to count you!" Mimi protested playfully. "You're my best friend, for Pete's sake!"

Eventually, Rika turned to face her fellow workers. She decided to have closure with the ones she had hurt at work because of her crude personality.

"I'm sorry everyone but I had to leave very soon. Forgive me for this but I'll still remember you when I leave," Rika spoke with her officemates as her audience.

"We forgive you, Rika," the first employee named Kazumi replied. "We know that you're actually warm inside the heart. But please minimize your iciness, will you?"

Rika only smirked as Kazumi's remark about her began trailing through her mind. Eventually, she saw Mrs. Naomi Kitara who was with a short-haired brunette dressed in corporate attire. She saw that the young woman beside her boss must be her replacement for this job.

"Oh, hello, Rika!" Mrs. Naomi Kitara remarked as she saw Rika and introduced her companion. "This is Takako Matsumoto. She'll be taking over your place from now on."

Rika only nodded as she saw the young woman. She was never friendly whenever different people were around so she only shook the replacement's hand.

"Hi! It's so nice to have finally met you!" the brunette, identified as Takako, smiled. "Ma'am Kitara has told me so many good things about you!"

"Thanks," Rika said casually.

Rika was already at the ground floor of their office when she saw something. It was a familiar black convertible with the car hood towering above it. She deduced that it was Henry's car that was parked nearby.

"Zoe!" Rika called to the blonde. "Let's eat later when I get back, okay?"

"Why, Rika?" Zoe asked curiously. "What's the matter?"

Rika snorted. _Why does she have to be so nosy with what I'll do?_

"I'm just going to talk to somebody," Rika answered casually. "I need to run because it might be too late for me to catch him."

Zoe agreed and smiled. "Okay. I'll text you where's the restaurant, Rika. See you!"

Eventually when she saw that Zoe was already out from her sight, she saw that the car began to move fast. With this, she also began to run as fast as she can. She was lucky that she was wearing a pair of flat shoes while she was running. She deduced that it was hard to chase Henry's car because of its fast speed.

_Even if Henry's car is so hard for me to chase, it's fine, _Rika thought as her sweat began pouring all over her face. _As long as I get to talk to him…_

Rika was already running even if she felt that she might trip somewhere. She needed to do this!

"You can do this, Rika! You can do this!" Rika cheered herself. "You're going to talk to Henry then that's it!"

However, she was already close to the car when she saw an oncoming car. Fortunately, she was agile enough to avoid it and resumed to chasing the car.

"Few more, Rika Nonaka!" Rika said to herself patiently.

Luckily, the car stopped and she saw that it parked in a vacant space. Rika felt that this was an opportunity to talk to Henry.

"HENRY! HENRY! PLEASE TALK TO ME, HENRY! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Rika yelled after she ran towards the rear of the car.

Then, she saw that the driver of the car came out. When he got out, Rika saw a spiky-haired and wiry young man. She was agape when she saw that it was Ryo.

"RYO?!" Rika exclaimed in disbelief. _He's using Henry's car? Where's Henry?_

Ryo was surprised that Rika was nearest to Henry's car. He was even surprised to why Rika was following him.

"Rika! What are you doing?" Ryo asked in surprise. "It's me Ryo!"

Rika became pale as she realized that she made a big mistake right now.

"Uh… Ryo, where's Henry?" Rika began. _Where are you, Henry?_

Ryo was glum when Rika asked that question. He felt sorry for his friend Henry and Rika at the same time.

"Henry?" Ryo answered reluctantly. "He's in Hong Kong right now… I don't know when he'll be back… I'm just using the car that he lent me."

"Oh…" Rika mumbled sadly as she heard Ryo's answer.

"He might probably get back here in Japan for his wedding with Aimei," Ryo answered sullenly. "I'm so sorry, Rika…"

Rika only nodded and composed herself once again as she exhausted her body and ended up with nothing.

"Anyway," Ryo continued as he saw that Rika was fixing herself. "Henry's been telling you to attend his wedding. He really wanted to see you there. The wedding's on Sunday… June 8…"

Rika fell silent at Ryo's remark. She wanted to tell him about her plan on not attending Henry's wedding.

"Oh no, Ryo…" Rika said sullenly. "I can't go."

Ryo became aghast with what he heard. "You're not going? Why?" he asked.

"I can't go… As much as I wanted to, I can't attend the wedding because it's my flight to America on that date." Rika sighed.

Ryo's eyes widened with what he heard.

"You're going on a vacation?" Ryo asked in surprise.

Rika shook her head. "My mom petitioned me so I could join her and my grandma in America. Don't get me wrong but the plane ticket was already issued to me before Aimei gave me an invitation to her and Henry's wedding. I'm not bitter with their upcoming marriage. In fact, I'm happy for them even if it's an arranged one. At least, Henry would be happier with someone else."

"I'm sorry, Rika…" Ryo answered sadly for Rika. After hearing what Rika told him, he did not even know what to do right now.

"I've got nothing to do anymore now, Ryo," Rika answered with a weak grin. "Don't tell Henry about my absence on that date. He might get even depressed during his wedding when in fact he should be happy because he found his lucky girl."

"Rika, I…" Ryo trailed off.

"Just only tell my ex about my congratulations for him. That's the best thing you could do for me, Hotshot," Rika replied in conclusion. _Thanks, Hotshot. You're the best._

Eventually, Ryo threw his arms around Rika in sympathy. He definitely knew what Rika was feeling right now and what his friend Henry was also feeling. He wanted to tell Henry about Rika's leaving but it would not make it seem right. What would be his benefit if he told Henry about Rika leaving anyway?

"Okay." Ryo promised as Rika broke apart from him. "I will send Henry your congratulations, Rika. And _Bon Voyage_ as well…"

"Thank you," Rika answered with a tinge of embarrassment after hugging Ryo. "I have to go. I'll see you around. Or probably never…"

Eventually, Rika walked away from Ryo and left Ryo in state of shock. The older young man wanted to tell Henry about what he heard but he promised Rika that he would not tell Henry about her leaving. Rika was right. Henry might get depressed if Rika would not be present at his wedding.

_Rika's very special to Henry, _Ryo thought. _That must be the reason when Henry told me that Rika seemed to be avoiding him because she wasn't answering his calls. Now I know why. Rika was fixing her requirements so she could leave for America… and now she's leaving for good!_

Because she only saw Ryo instead of Henry, Rika sullenly walked back towards her office. Luckily, it was not far from where she cornered Henry's car and Ryo. There, she saw Zoe who was still standing there.

"I thought you're in the restaurant already!" Rika said with a snort, trying to hide her feelings as of this moment.

"Well, Mimi was the slowpoke among us, you know?!" Zoe pointed out as Mimi stood beside her. "Look here! She just showed up!"

Rika snorted as she saw Mimi Tachikawa with Zoe. "Okay! Come on! Let's go!"

The three girls eventually went to the nearest restaurant located a few streets away. Rika could not concentrate because of what she heard from Ryo and if telling Ryo about her leaving would make things right.

_God, I just don't know what to do anymore! _Rika thought sadly. _The last chance that I'll get to have a closure is gone!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice and Jeri were in a mall and were shopping for clothes when they saw Rika who was walking towards their area.

"RIKA! YOOHOO!" Alice called out her friend.

And luckily at that time, Rika was finished with her lunch with her former officemates. She recognized the voice and saw two ladies. One was blonde and the other was a brunette. She approached them but she decided not to tell what was she feeling or her sudden flight to America.

"Hey, Jeri! Hey, Alice!" Rika greeted as she got in proximity with the two.

"Hey yourself!" Alice remarked. "You alone?"

"Yeah," Rika replied. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious that we're shopping?" Jeri replied with a chuckle.

Rika smiled sheepishly. She did not know if Jeri wanted to shop until she dropped.

"Uh… Sorry about it…" Rika replied with a smile.

"Come on, Riks!" Alice cheered. "You can go with us! I only asked Jeri to accompany me in shopping because I'm already bored stiff in my hotel. It's been a month since I've been here and I think I'm decided to settle down here."

"That's good!" Rika praised the blonde. "At least, Ryo won't be complaining because of your long distance relationship!"

"Oh… Baby Boy…" Alice mumbled.

"So, Alice… Mind repeating to Rika what you've been telling me earlier?" Jeri teased.

Alice's humor was restored when Jeri brought that thing up.

"What is it, Alice?" Rika asked, suddenly felt intrigued.

"Well…" Alice said. "It's about our favorite Ryo Akiyama."

_Two nights ago, Alice was already sleeping in her hotel when she heard her phone calling. She decided to answer it because she wanted to sleep peacefully._

_"Hello?" Alice said._

"Hey, Alice!" Ryo said from the other line. "Are you in the mood for shum akshun?"

He's drunk, _Alice thought. _Why else would he be slurring like this?

_"Uh, Ryo… Get to sleep… I'm sleepy…" Alice answered._

"Come on, Alice! It's going to be fun!" _Ryo said._

_"Get a whore to spend the night with, idiot," Alice answered. "I'm not in the mood!"_

"Come on, Alish! It's not that bad!" _Ryo replied back._

_"MAN-WHORE!" Alice remarked and ended the call._

_However, the next day, there was something she did not expect. It was Ryo who dropped by at Alice's hotel and began to hug her._

_"Ryo, are you drunk?" Alice asked him._

_"No. I just got by with my hangover. Why do you ask?" Ryo asked._

_"You're saying random stuff about getting laid last night. How'd it go?" Alice asked._

_"I only fell in my bed then that's it," Ryo answered._

_"If I told you that I'll have sex with you at this moment, will you agree?" Alice asked._

_"Of course not! I respect you and your body," Ryo replied with conviction. "I'll do the deed with you when we get married! I'll do it with you 24/7! How's that?"_

_"You're such a pervert!" Alice exclaimed and slapped him playfully._

After that sharing, the two other ladies only laughed.

"It's your fault for having a boyfriend who runs the head located below the belt!" Rika commented with sarcasm. "But it only happens when he's drunk!"

"I think I'll have to undergo a lot for him!" Alice replied with a laugh. "That's why I told Jeri if she knows a lot about this. But I think we're the same when it comes to boys!"

"You're definitely the same!" Rika commented straight to the point.

"Come on! Let's go shopping!" Jeri replied with a laugh because of what Rika told about them.

Eventually, the three girls went inside the mall so they could continue shopping. Rika was the one who was silent at that point because she did not know how she would feel if she said goodbye to her best friends.

_But Alice said that she's going to stay here in Japan for good, right? _Rika thought. _Or maybe I'm just getting silly__…_

* * *

That evening, Henry was at his house and was feeling a bit frustrated with what would happen in the next few days. He definitely did not want everything to push through. Now he felt truly incomplete because Rika was already gone from his life just because he was getting married to someone else.

His thoughts were ruined when he heard a door open. When he turned around, he saw that it was Aimei who just came in.

"Henry, we need to talk…" Aimei began as she sat down on the couch so she could face Henry. "As in seriously…"

"What is it, Aimei?" Henry asked with interest.

Aimei took a deep breath so she could compose herself. She wanted to say this ever since the stupid shit began.

"I'm calling the wedding off," Aimei replied seriously. "This is not going to work for the both of us."

Henry's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He wanted very much to end this nonsense anyway!

"Why, Aimei?" Henry asked. _That's good news! But why?_

"First of all, I really don't like arranged weddings. I pretended to be interested so that my mom won't get mad at me. But lately, I realized that she was only just using me as a pawn so that she could have money for gambling," Aimei answered. "I found out that she wanted that scheme so that she also could have a share on the Shinjuku Industries and use the money only for herself."

Henry's blood boiled at that remark. Now he knew why he could not stand the fact of marrying Aimei. Aimei may be kind but something was not right. And it was actually her mother who was manipulating all of them as well.

"Is that why she demanded us to make it as soon as possible?" Henry asked, trying his best not to let his anger take over.

"Yes. When my father died, my mother became addicted to gambling," Aimei explained further. "Then, the worst had happened. She had been buried with debts."

Henry only became speechless with what he heard from Aimei. A former model became a gambler? He had heard from Rika that Miya used to be a model because she was Rumiko's co-worker as well.

"I can't believe this," Henry said as his hands began to clench into fists. _My family actually made a deal with a gambler? And an arranged marriage for that matter?_

"And second…" Aimei remarked. "I know you love my friend very much. I figured it out when our paths crossed when we had the dinner here in your home. You were reluctant at that time to follow their commands. So now, I will let Rika have you again."

Henry was surprised when Aimei mentioned Rika's name. But he decided to thank her for it.

"Thank you, Aimei," Henry answered.

"You're welcome, Henry!" Aimei replied cheerfully.

"You will let Rika have me again?" Henry asked somehow perplexed with the young woman's words. "What do you mean, Aimei?"

Aimei began to laugh at her former fiancé's words. She decided to spill everything on her mind once and for all.

"Of course. But I have a confession to make as well," Aimei added so that she could emphasize her trip to the Nonaka residence last time. "When I went to the Nonaka residence so I could give the invitation, it was Rika who got the invitation. She was there when I dropped by and not nobody else."

Henry became agape but decided to let Aimei continue.

"And, she told me that you were not her best friend. You were the boyfriend that she left because she got sick with a some sort of lingering disease," Aimei continued with the words she heard from Rika when they last talked to each other. "So when she accepted the invitation, she told me that I should take care of you because we're getting married already. But yeah… I called that kind of crap off."

"Why did she tell you that?" Henry asked, wanting to know why Rika was somehow telling Aimei a form of last will and testament.

Aimei decided to tell the truth. After all, she wanted everyone around her to be happy as well.

"Henry, as much as I hated telling you this but… Rika's leaving for America on Sunday," Aimei answered wistfully. "That's why she told me that she can't make it on Sunday."

This alarmed Henry the most. Rika was leaving for America! But why?

"Are you serious?" Henry asked as his heart raced in anticipation with the fact that Rika would be leaving him in a couple of days.

"Yes," Aimei answered seriously. "She told me that she'd be joining Miss Rumiko and Grandma Seiko in America as well."

Henry pondered on what Aimei just told him. Rika was leaving because of her mother who wanted her to join her that much. Unfortunately, this was the thing that he never heard from her.

"Thanks a lot, Aimei," Henry answered sincerely. "I'm sorry if you ended up with this mess. But what about your mom?"

"My mom can handle everything on her own, Henry," Aimei replied with a grin. "Trust me. She can manage without the Wong property. And besides, I don't force anyone who doesn't want to get hitched in arranged. I don't want to be like my mom also. She just married my dad because she got pregnant with me and she actually wanted the money as well."

Henry nodded but he did not expect with what Aimei would say next.

"I really envy Rika so much…" Aimei remarked. "Despite all the things that happened, she still strives hard to live her life. And one tip, Henry… You better speed up before Rika jumps the plane on Sunday!"

"Thanks, Aimei! Thanks so much!" Henry answered gratefully and smiled.

Aimei just stood up from her seat and smiled at Henry. Henry stood up as well and led her to the door. When the woman went outside of his home, he took his phone from the living room and called Rika. However, like before, she was not answering.

_There's the good news and the bad news, _Henry thought as he looked at the number displayed on the screen. _Good news is no wedding… bad news is no Rika. What am I going to do if Rika's not around?_

However, the thought of Rika leaving for good sent him into anxiety. He did not know what to do if his beloved redhead would leave him again. It was bad enough that Rika had gone on exile before just because of her disease.

* * *

At that very moment, Rika was already back at home and flopped on her sofa. She was massaging her temples because of the headache that she had. Somehow, her goodbye to Ryo seemed to be killing for her since he was a close friend of hers. What if she would say goodbye to Henry? It would totally silence her forever.

_Maybe I should reminisce once more… _Rika thought. _But I'm just making myself a masochistic person._

With this, Rika grabbed one of her photo albums and searched for some pictures. Technically, she was, and still, in love with the blue-haired young man even during the start, she did not feel it because she was an anti-romance person. Right now, she was seeing a photo of her and the blue-haired young man in their normal outfits: her wearing a turtleneck with a broken heart on it and a pair of jeans while him wearing his black shirt, orange vest and his brown pants. She remembered the day wherein she was grasping the fact that she was in a relationship already.

_One day, as Rika was getting some things inside the locker, she felt two hands cover her eyes._

_"Hey!" the voice said as she was seeing black._

_"Henry!" Rika answered as she recognized the voice._

_When the two hands were already away from her eyes, she eventually saw Henry who was standing right next to her already._

_"What are you doing here?" Rika asked, surprised that he was with her today._

_"Isn't it obvious, Rika?" Henry smiled. "I'm here to help you carry your books."_

_Rika scratched her head as she became confused with what was going on._

_"The last time I checked, you're the guy who told romances to me," Rika answered with a snort. "And besides, I can do things on my own."_

_Henry eventually pinched Rika's face. In span of few days, he had been easily getting fond of her and finding himself to be more affectionate towards her._

_"What kind of boyfriend would let his girlfriend suffer?" Henry pointed out._

_Rika scratched her head once again as she took her books from the locker. "So, I'm your girlfriend?" she asked, trying to make things clear._

_"Of course!" Henry answered with a smile while beaming with pride._

_Rika eventually let out a shy smile as she tried her best to absorb the situation._

_"Gee, thanks, Henry. Like I said, I'm only new regarding these kinds of things!" Rika explained._

_"Don't worry about it. I understand. Feelings do take some time to grow," Henry answered with a smile. "Now come on, Rika, and we still have a class to catch."_

_Rika eventually smiled as she closed her locker door. She gave the thick books to Henry and carried the thinner ones. Then they walked towards their classroom in a subtle yet easily depicted couple._

Rika sighed as the events took a toll on her. She missed the events of her having a relationship. Well actually, she threw it by not telling Henry where she was during the time she got sick.

_Oh great… _Rika thought again.

But back to what happened earlier, she heard from the spiky-haired brunet that Henry would not come back until his wedding. It was so much for her plan to get a proper closure. Maybe she still had a lot of emotional baggage to carry to America and it sucked too much. It made it even worse when she remembered something else.

_~ Cause I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all ~_

And as if it was not truly enough, someone sent her a text message that was as long as this:

**"We often fool ourselves  
And say that its love  
Only cause when its gone  
We end up being lonely  
So how are we to know  
That it just isn't so  
That we just have to let each other go  
There were many times  
When we shared precious moments  
But later realized they were only stolen moments  
So how are we to know  
That it just wasn't so  
That we just had to let each other go**

**If loving you is all that means to me  
When being happy is all I hope you'd be  
Then loving you must mean  
I really have to set you free"**

And you know who the sender was? it was none other than her friend Mimi. She decided to send her a reply as well.

**"You sure look emotional with your text."** – Rika

Not long after, Rika's phone rang and signified that she just received a text.

**"I can't help it, Riks. You're resigning instantly!"** – Mimi

**"And by the way, your text looked too disturbing. You're really into girls?" **– Rika

**"Na-uh! I'm not a lesbo! I'm just a clingy person, that's all." **– Mimi

**"Thank you for being clingy. I'll gonna miss the two of you!" **- Rika

**"Me too!" **- Mimi

Eventually, Rika closed her phone with her face totally amused.


	16. The Plan

**Author's Note: **I don't own digimon nor its characters. Only the storyline is made up. Please read and review. Thank you so much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Plan**

The next day, Henry was really bothered inside his home because he could not reach Rika in her phone and at the same time, he could not locate her. With what Aimei told him yesterday night, he was afraid that Rika might board the plane without him telling her that everything was cancelled and he needed her back again.

_Rika… I hope that I can catch you before you leave me… _Henry thought. _Do you still love me?_

Right now, he was in front of his parents and somehow drinking his coffee. He informed them of the scheme and both were sorry to hear that there was something illegal behind what they had been pushing Henry to do so.

"Henry," Mrs. Wong began in their behalf since they felt embarrassed with themselves. "We didn't know that there was something ulterior behind Miya's actions. That was why we were reluctant in agreeing to your arranged marriage, you know?"

"Yes, I know that, Mom…" Henry answered with a smile. "I know that kind of scheme already."

"Then why are you smiling?" Mr. Wong asked, noticing the goofy grin that Henry still had since years ago.

"It's so funny because we had to resort to that kind of stuff just to make our ends meet," Henry remarked with a smile.

His parents smiled broadly. They decided to help Henry get his girl back again.

"Whatever you do, Henry… We'll be always right beside you," Mr. Wong assured him with a smile. "Now we know that you are a right man. And a right man always does the things that are the best for everyone."

"So what are you going to do then, Henry?" Mrs. Wong asked him.

Henry's face wore a smile as he suddenly found himself an idea.

"Mom, Dad, I'll still push through with my wedding," Henry answered with a grin. "This time… to the right person… and the right time!"

The Wongs exchanged shocked looks. They did not know who Henry was referring to.

"I'll explain it later, Mom," Henry answered with a sly grin. "Right now, I need to ask for someone's help as well."

"Whatever you say, Henry," Mrs. Wong replied while she returned the grin and suddenly had an idea. "But before you could say it, I think I already knew who she was."

Henry only smiled and stood up from his seat. He excused himself from his parents so he could talk to someone. He walked from the living room and made his way upstairs. When he reached his room, he began to search for his laptop and found it on his study table. As he sat down, he plugged all the necessary cables and wires in order to establish the connection that he needed for her to talk to that important person. He opened the laptop and typed the name so he could send that someone an electronic mail.

Meanwhile, in America, Mrs. Nonaka was busy typing something in her laptop when she saw a notification pop inside it.

"Huh?" Mrs. Nonaka asked curiously as she saw the notification in her video message. She clicked it and saw Henry's name on it. "Henry Wong? I think I need to accept this."

With this, she clicked the OK button so that she could respond to his request.

Back at Henry, he was surprised that his request was granted. With this, he started his video message with Mrs. Nonaka.

"Hello, Mrs. Nonaka!" Henry started causing his image to pop now on Mrs. Nonaka's screen.

"Henry!" Mrs. Nonaka greeted as well. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Nonaka," Henry answered. "Uh… I need your help."

"With what, Henry?" Rika's mother asked. "What do you need from me?"

"I'm asking for Rika's hand in marriage… if that is okay with you," Henry answered seriously.

This caused Mrs. Nonaka to laugh online. This was definitely taking advantage of it as well.

"Are you serious, Henry?" Mrs. Nonaka asked in amusement. "You want to marry Rika?"

"Of course, Mrs. Nonaka," Henry answered with a smile. "I want to marry her."

"But isn't this sudden, Henry Wong?" Mrs. Nonaka asked, somehow confused with what she just heard.

"I know it's sudden, Mrs. Nonaka, but I just want her back again," Henry answered.

"But Henry… Rika's leaving for America tomorrow… How can you possibly marry her?" Rumiko pointed out. "She doesn't even want a long distance relationship! Are you sure you want to do this?"

"That's why I'm going to enlist your help," Henry answered. "I'm going to stop her from leaving tomorrow. That's why I wanted to marry Rika already."

"At such a short notice?!" Mrs. Nonaka asked, already delighted with the idea but confused with why was the wedding going to be immediately.

"Mrs. Nonaka, I'm gonna tell you this… I was supposed to get married tomorrow but the bride I'm supposed to be marrying called it quits. So… the bride I wanted to marry tomorrow should be Rika," Henry explained. "It's surprising but it's still hassle."

And from the other line, Mrs. Nonaka had finally understood everything. Actually, she was confused because she had heard from Rika that Henry was getting married then Henry wanted to marry Rika. Now she knew the exact reason.

"So you're the one who was having an arranged marriage with someone else?" Mrs. Nonaka asked in surprise.

"How did you know that it's arranged, Mrs. Nonaka?" Henry asked, surprised that Mrs. Nonaka knew about his arranged marriage.

Mrs. Nonaka sighed from the other line. "My daughter told me about it. To be honest, she looked glum when I asked her about you because she told me once that you two met again. She also added that you're getting married already when we last talked in video message."

Henry felt his heart pumping faster. His arranged marriage was the one that caused Rika not to answer his calls and to totally avoid him like a plague. He wanted to talk to Rika so bad right now.

"I don't know what made Rika decide to follow here… Before, she was stubborn to tell me that she didn't want to follow us and live here in America. But now, it's a completely different thing," Mrs. Nonaka answered wistfully. "I guess she really felt alone there in Japan after she had been through. She just waited to earn the money that she needed so she could restart her life here."

At that point, Henry sighed. Rika may be his former girlfriend but he still had no idea what was transpiring inside her mind. Maybe she chose to avoid him for good because she felt that he could not move on with her around him.

"I asked Rika if she was sure about her departure to America tomorrow. She said yes," Mrs. Nonaka stated. "But deep inside, I have a feeling that she's still reluctant. You know that girl… always keeping her pride high!"

Henry did not even know what to say. But he was still determined to get her back, no matter how hard it would take.

"That is why I wanted to marry Rika tomorrow. I wanted to make sure that she'll stay here in Japan and be with me," Henry stated. "After what she told me regarding her life-death story, I even wanted to take care of her and spend the rest of my life with her. I just wanted to make it up for the lost time when she hid her disease with me. It's not yet too late, right?"

Mrs. Nonaka saw how determined the young man was in winning back her daughter. She was already proud to have him as a future son-in-law. After all, she joked about Henry and Rika being married someday and now, she was the bridge in fulfilling that dream.

"I know it's not yet too late and you have a lifetime in doing that." Mrs. Nonaka smiled. "I really see how much you love my daughter so much and I have a guess that it never died during the time she chose to keep her sickness secret. I'm proud of you, Henry."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Nonaka." Henry smiled as well. "I love your daughter so much and I'll do everything in my power to make her happy."

"Okay," Mrs. Nonaka said in conclusion. "With that, I'm granting your permission to marry my daughter. As her mother, I also wanted to make my daughter happy. If being with the man she loved will make her happy, I won't have any objections."

Henry nodded and smiled with what Mrs. Nonaka told him. He was that close in undertaking everything!

"But how are you going to do that, Henry?" Mrs. Nonaka asked. "My daughter's flight is at morning!"

"I can manage that, Mrs. Nonaka," Henry answered. "I have my friends with their girlfriends."

"Don't 'Mrs. Nonaka' me anymore, Henry," Rumiko said with a chuckle. "You can call me Mom already."

"Oh… Sorry, 'Mom'!" Henry smiled. "And like I said, I have Jeri Katou and Alice McCoy with me."

"Good luck then." Mrs. Nonaka chuckled. "Just be sure to give me grandchildren when you two get successful in your marriage, okay? I'm already waiting for a mini-Rika or a mini-you!"

Henry blushed at that point. During their vacation in Okinawa, he almost ended up in getting it on with Rika if it was not for him who knew how to control.

"No problem, 'Mom'!" Henry smiled. "But don't tell about this to Rika. I wanted to surprise her."

"Alright!" Mrs. Nonaka agreed. "I'll book a flight to Japan as soon as possible."

"Thanks so much, 'Mom'." Henry smiled. "I have to go now. At least I got your OK."

Mrs. Nonaka nodded and with that, the video that contained Rika's mother was truly gone. With this, Henry closed the laptop and wore a smile on his face as he had the mother of his girlfriend's approval.

_One down… _Henry thought with a smile on his face.

Back in America, Rumiko Nonaka was happy that her daughter was going to get married the next day. She squealed so loud that even her mother was surprised with what she just did.

"Rumiko? Is there anything wrong?" Grandma Seiko asked. She was wearing her white shirt and a black skirt.

"No, Mom!" Mrs. Nonaka replied gleefully. "Someone's getting married!"

Grandma Seiko frowned. "Was it you? Was it you who's going to get married?"

Mrs. Nonaka shook her head. "No, silly! It's my baby girl! She's getting married tomorrow so we need to fly to Japan right now!"

"I thought Rika was single!" Grandma Seiko said in confusion as Mrs. Nonaka paced the room aimlessly. "What's going on?"

"Henry talked to me in a video message and he asked me if he could marry Rika. I didn't see a problem with him and he seemed to be a perfect candidate as Rika's husband." Mrs. Nonaka chuckled as she went to her closet so she could pack her bags. "So I gave him the go-signal."

Grandma Seiko eventually laughed. "Secretive but clever. Is it to stop Rika from leaving Japan?"

"Sounds like," Rumiko concluded. "Come on, Mom. I need to see flights."

"Okay." Grandma Seiko smiled. _True love wins after all. Oh, my dearest and sweetest granddaughter Rika._

* * *

Meanwhile, in Japan, Aimei was seen arguing with her mother inside her house. The former had only informed Miya because her mother was drunk when she came home.

"Why did you call it off, Aimei?" Miya Chen asked furiously. She hated it when her plans were smashed or ruined into pieces. "You're an idiot!"

"Mom, are you nuts?!" Aimei retorted. "I don't want to get married to someone just because of money! For Pete's sake, Mom, I've always been a pawn to your failed businesses!"

Miya Chen only shrieked as she realized that everything she planned was gone for good.

"You're such an imbecile, Aimei!" Miya yelled. "Now we can't get a hold on Shinjuku Industries because of what you're doing!"

"You're the one who's at fault, Mom!" Aimei pointed out. "You've resorted yourself to pyramiding! Now we're the ones who are totally broke!"

Miya felt ashamed of herself as she realized that her daughter was right.

"You're only thinking of yourself, Mom," Aimei replied as she was hurt because of her being a pawn to her mother's requests. "Have you not noticed why I was treated badly by our relatives? Because they thought that I was a product of Dad and you as a gold-digger! That's why when Dad died, they were mad at us because they also thought that our bankruptcy was one of the cause!"

Miya eventually was engulfed in silence. She was very ashamed of what she did. Even her daughter was now mad at her. She placed her palms on her face.

"I… I'm so sorry… Aimei… I didn't know that you're already thinking that way," Miya said in remorse. "I'm so sorry if I raised you because I was hungry for money. I'm sorry for being this way, Aimei."

Aimei went towards her mother and hugged her. "I'm sorry too, Mom. But I just don't want to fool or hurt any other people around me. I'm marrying the ex of my friend and I don't want to be some rebound."

"Wait!" Miya said with her eyes wide. "You mean…"

"Rika and Henry know each other not just as friends. They used to be a couple… and I envy them because I want to marry a guy I love and not just by arranged marriage," Aimei explained. "That's why I called this arranged wedding off so I could return back the couple to where they should be."

Miya looked at her daughter oddly. "Despite me as your mother, you still have a good heart, Aimei. From now on, I'll change. I'll start operating a business that is legal… from now on."

"That's my mother!" Aimei said cheerfully. "Good job on it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry was in his room and saw the tuxedo that he was supposed to wear on his wedding day with Aimei. The wedding gown was in Suzie's room. as he was looking at his tuxedo, he heard a voice.

"Hey, brother!" the voice called out.

When Henry looked around, he saw that it was Suzie and he smiled.

"I knew that woman's a bitch!" Suzie chuckled.

"No. It's not Aimei who was the problem. It's her mom." Henry smirked. "She's the one who wanted us to be set up into this kind of crap."

"So what are you going to do now, Henry?" Suzie asked, wondering what would happen because the wedding was called off.

"You don't know?" Henry asked in surprise because Suzie had been asking him regarding what would happen next.

"What I don't know?" Suzie asked in return. "I came home and heard from Mom that the bitchy Aimei called the stupid wedding off!"

Henry laughed since the secrecy of his plan was still maintained and his sister was totally clueless with everything.

"If I'm arranged to be married to a certain woman but the wedding's called off, then I'm going to arrange myself and Rika into a wedding." Henry smirked. "I already got a future mother-in-law's approval."

"It's going to be a surprise wedding for Rika!" Suzie said cheerily. "That's so romantic, dear brother!"

"Yeah." Henry smiled. "I just wish that my plan works. I don't want to lose Rika for the second time around."

Suzie raised her eyebrows with what Henry just said.

"You can always check on her at her house, you know?" the mauve-haired young woman suggested.

"I tried calling her and her local home number but no one's there," Henry answered. "Worse, she's scheduled for a flight to America tomorrow and that's why this wedding is an urgent one."

Suzie only threw her arms around Henry. Henry smiled at his sister's affectionate gesture.

"I just wish you and Rika are the ones who get married. She's probably the best woman to be with ever!" the younger sister added as she broke away from Henry's grasp.

"I know," Henry answered with a smile. "I think this calls for an emergency meeting. Suzie, call up the others so we can have an unofficial meeting just for the wedding tomorrow!"

* * *

Later that day as soon as Henry called up his friends in his house, Takato, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Alice had arrived inside the Wong residence. They sat in front of Henry who was seated at the smaller couch.

"What seems to be the problem, Henry?" Takato asked. "And why so urgent, dude?"

"And what's with the meeting?" Ryo inquired as well while Alice sat next to him.

"Dude, are you organizing a bachelor party for us with the girls invited?" Kazu asked ridiculously.

Henry cleared his throat. "Actually… Something happened and I needed all your help."

"With what?" Kenta asked curiously.

"Anyway… Aimei cancelled the wedding off," Henry answered.

The friends wore shocked looks with what they heard.

"Are you serious, Henry?" Takato asked. Aside from Suzie, he was the other one who knew all about Henry being engaged to another woman.

"Yes," Henry answered. "It was just a trick so that they can get our money."

"Now that's a gold digger!" Kazu remarked in disdain.

"If that's the case, then why did you invite us on an emergency meeting, Henry?" Jeri asked.

Henry took a deep breath and composed himself. "Because I'm going to push the wedding… with a different bride…"

The friends exchanged odd looks but began to smile as they realized who the different bride was.

"You mean you're marrying Rika tomorrow?" Takato asked in surprise.

"Correct," Henry answered with a smile. "She's leaving tomorrow."

"But how are you going to do that?" Ryo pointed out. "Rika's leaving for America tomorrow."

"What?!" the friends except Henry chorused.

"Yeah! You heard me! Rika's leaving tomorrow! She told me about it and she didn't want Henry to know," Ryo answered and began to realize what he just said. "Oops!"

Henry became agape with what he heard. Rika did not want him to know about her departure for America.

_I'll just talk to her tomorrow… _Henry thought wistfully.

"Uh… Sorry about that, Henry…" Ryo answered. "But Rika's so stubborn in not telling you about her leaving."

"It's okay," Henry answered and remained calm. "Anyway, back to what I was saying… I'm setting up an arranged marriage tomorrow with Rika."

"How could you do that?" Alice asked, intrigued with what Henry just told her.

"I asked Mrs. Nonaka to let me do so. She's on her way now to Japan with Grandma Seiko," Henry explained.

"Smooth move, Henry!" Kazu commented with a smile. "You're lucky that Mrs. Nonaka is a kind woman!"

"I first thought she won't accept. But for Rika, she had to," Henry answered. "Anyway, our plan will start as soon as Alice and Jeri arrive at the Nonaka residence."

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked, interested in what she was supposed to do with Jeri.

"You're going to go to Rika's house and give her the wedding gown so she could wear it," Henry instructed. "You and Jeri."

"Roger that!" Alice smiled. "This is the best thing I've ever been to!"

"You'll be expecting more, babe!" Ryo smirked as Alice only pinched him in the cheek instead of kissing him. "Hey! That hurts!"

"You'll be scoring in the first base when we get two a more higher level, dumdum!" Alice chuckled.

"We'll do that, Henry!" Jeri said with a smirk. "Right now, we need to confirm if Rika's still at home as of this moment!"

Henry felt reluctant. If they were to use his phone in order to call her, then Rika would not answer or do anything. He saw his sister Suzie and had an idea.

"Suzie, can I borrow your phone?" Henry asked.

Suzie smiled and handed Henry her phone. The moment Henry got it, he immediately dialed Rika's number and waited for the other line to ring. Henry was placing the phone nearest to his ear.

At that moment, Rika saw her phone that was ringing. She decided to answer it since it had an unknown number.

"Hello?" she said.

Meanwhile, at the Wong residence, Henry was surprised that Rika had answered but he did not say anything. She might put the call down if he said that it was him who was calling.

_"Hello?" _the person from the other line replied.

With this, he ended the call. Now he was sure that Rika was still there and most probably, she was still packing her things. He gave the phone to his sister and resumed the conversation.

"Now we know that she's still there," Henry said wistfully. _I still can't believe that she didn't want anybody to tell me that she'll leave. Maybe she was afraid of what I'd feel. _

"Then after Rika dresses up, we'll go straight to the church, is that it?" Jeri pointed out.

"Yes," Henry said. "But don't let her know what's going on. I want it to be surprise."

"Nice plan. Let's just hope that she doesn't see a thing at all!" Ryo commented with a grin.

"I'll tell her when she agrees to this." Henry winked. "And to you, guys… You'll just help me in the normal groom's business."

"Oh… This sounds fun!" Kazu smirked as he winked towards Kenta.

"Count us in, Henry!" Takato and Ryo replied with a smile.

And the eight former tamers were still discussing with what they wanted to do the next day.

* * *

Rika was at home that evening and she was doing some last-minute packing. Two bags and two suitcases would not hurt for her. Just as she could finish, she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up and walked towards the doorway. When she opened the door, she saw that the persons were Zoe Orimoto and Mimi Tachikawa.

"Hi?" Rika said with uncertainty. "What are you doing here?"

Mimi threw her arms around Rika and Zoe followed suit. They were now engaged in a what-do-they-call "group hug". When they broke away, they were already teary-eyed.

"We're gonna miss you so much, Rika!" Mimi remarked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Me too! We can never repay you for your kindness when we're in college!" Zoe added as she wiped her eyes.

"Jeez, girls! You don't have to be emotional for me!" Rika snorted.

"We can't help it! You're our best friend!" Mimi protested as she began to laugh.

"And for being our best friend, you'll have this…" Zoe said as she took something from her bag. It was a notebook with purple as background.

"Uh? Thanks… even if it's purple," Rika answered sheepishly as she held the notebook.

"Purple stood for your eyes… Zoe's outfit and the last color of my hair before we graduated in college," Mimi explained with a laugh. "It's a send-off gift of SP's babes to you."

"Thanks…" Rika answered as she mentally snickered for the explanation behind the notebook's color. "But be kind to my replacement, alright?!"

The two nodded and smiled. Eventually, they waved Rika goodbye and walked towards the gate. Rika led them to her gate. When they were already completely out of Rika's sight, she closed the gate and opened the notebook. It contained some of her pictures with the two when she was still studying in college.

_Wow… _Rika thought. _I look more like an idiot when I'm with Zoe and Mimi!_

When she was already inside her house once again, she went back to packing once again. As soon as she had finished, she saw a picture frame that she almost forgot to pack. It contained a photo of her and Henry during their senior prom wherein the boy was carrying her in bridal style.

_Gosh… _Rika thought as she saw the picture.

She stood up and took the frame from her stand and opened it. She took the picture and saw that it was the annoying yet humorous photo for her. She began to recall how the photo was taken.

_"Hey, Rika…" Henry said to his girlfriend as they were standing nearest to a photo booth. He was wearing his black tuxedo while Rika was wearing her V-neck and sleeveless purple dress. _

_"What?" Rika asked. _

_"We never had a unique picture together here in this prom," Henry remarked._

_"Henry… I don't do poses, okay?" Rika snorted._

_"Come on, Ri… This will be fun!" Henry said with a smile. "Come on!"_

_Rika did not want Henry to be pleading and kneeling so that his request could be granted. She eventually became convinced to have a unique photo with him. _

_"Fine!" Rika answered. "But only one, okay?"_

_Eventually, they stood in front of the photo booth. When they were still thinking of a pose Henry took Rika's legs and carefully swooped her up into a bridal style of carrying her. _

_"Henry? What are you doing?" Rika asked, wondering why her legs were over Henry's arms._

_"This is how I want to remember our prom," Henry answered with a smile. _

_Rika only blushed because she still remembered what her mother told about her and Henry earlier. _

_"SMILE!" the photographer said as the couple was looking at him already._

_The young couple smiled as they had their picture taken. _

Rika laughed at herself for being stubborn with Henry's wishes. She only had this picture framed because it was given to her by Henry. But when she looked at the back, she saw that it had something on it.

**"Hey, Rika-san, **

**I know it's weird but I wanted to give this to you as a souvenir. This is memorable to me because it's you and me who are in the photo. But you're more memorable to me. **

**I love you so much, Rika. Take care! **

**Cheers to more years for us!**

**~ Henry. :)"**

_Gaaad. He's the most stupid hopeless romantic, _Rika thought. _But I love him. _

But the last sentence made her heart break. She only lasted a year with Henry because it was her decision to hide her disease. And now, it was too late. Henry would get married tomorrow and she would be leaving as well. It was better that they were in separate ways.

_Goodbye, Henry… _Rika thought. _Thanks for the memories… I love you and I always will._


	17. Just Married

**Author's Note: **This is the last Chapter. This might probably be the last story that I'll write as of now because my classes will resume on the sixth of January and hell will break loose as soon as I get back to class. Just kidding!

A blessed New Year to all of you guys! Spread the love! :D

* * *

**Chapter 17: Just Married**

The next day, Rika was already awake because she was getting ready for her flight to America which was scheduled at one in the afternoon. She was still busy packing her things and she was wearing her red long-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jean pants together with black shoes. She was ready to face a new life in America after all, it was her entire fault why she had to suffer already.

_Goodbye, Japan, _Rika thought as she was packing her bags once again. _And hello, America._

However, her packing was disturbed when she heard a knocking of the door. Because of this, she went towards the doorway so she could answer the door. When she opened the door, she saw a formally dressed Jeri Katou who was clad in a yellow sleeveless and V-neck dress. She could see that the brunette was wearing a pair of black stilettos and her hair was tied into a half ponytail.

"Hey, Jeri?" Rika asked in surprise. She did not expect to see Jeri in her house at this time.

"Hello, Rika!" Jeri smiled and turned around so she could call her friend Alice McCoy. "Hey, Alice! Let's go!"

Rika was even more surprised when Alice appeared beside Jeri. The blonde was wearing her sleeveless maroon dress and a pair of black pumps. Alice's hair was tied into a ponytail as well.

"Uh… What's the occasion?" Rika asked, puzzled because her friends went to her house in semi-formal attire.

"You'll see!" Jeri replied with a smile.

Then a purple-haired woman appeared in front of the Nonaka doorway with a small suitcase in her hand. Rika did not know what kind of trouble she got into while Jeri and Alice began to take her hands.

"Just do as we say and you'll have your peace in no time!" Alice answered with a sly grin.

"What? Come on, girls! I'm leaving already for America and I can't waste time doing this kind of shit!" Rika pointed out as she felt that she had been hostage by her friends. "Especially today!"

"Don't worry! After you play this part, then you will get to your next destination!" Jeri assured with a smile on her face.

Not long after, Alice broke her grasp from Rika and took a large box from the doorway. The box that she was holding contained the dress that Rika would wear in the wedding.

"And this is your outfit, Rika!" Alice McCoy stated and brought a long white box for Rika. "Be quick, girl, because we'll be waiting!"

Rika was puzzled when she took the box from Alice and raised an eyebrow. Seriously, what was going on here?

_I think I need to get to the bottom of this shit, _Rika thought.

Her confusion became even bigger as she removed the top part of the box. She saw that it was a white dress and she pulled it out.

_What the hell? _Rika thought as she saw the dress but she had no idea that it was an actual wedding dress. _What the hell is this?!_

But she had no choice right now. She had to obey her friends' orders so that her departure to America would go through smoothly.

_Fine, _Rika thought and huffed. _I'm gonna wear this to end this stupid dress once and for all!_

With this, she took the dress and went towards the bathroom that was located nearest to her living room. Little did she knew was Alice and Jeri were already watching her enter the bathroom.

"Looks like our plan's fool proof, Brunette," Alice whispered as she figured that she would be successful with Jeri.

"But I have an idea that it will be successful, Blondie," Jeri whispered back.

Rika hung the white dress on her doorknob. Eventually, she removed the clothes that she was currently wearing and carefully slipped the dress on her body so she could time her change as well. She knew that Alice and Jeri were waiting for her so that was why she tried her best to speed up her costume change. She held the dress which was a white V-neck and sleeveless dress carefully. When she slid her arms and legs on the dress, Rika was surprised because it was extended to her feet.

_Hmm…_ Rika thought. _Why's this dress longer than Alice's and Jeri's?_

When she was finally finished with her costume change, she went outside of the bathroom. She saw Alice and Jeri standing outside with a person who carried the small suitcase.

"Uh… I'm okay now," Rika trailed off as she saw herself wearing the wedding gown. "What's the next thing I'll do?"

Jeri and Alice smiled as they presented the young woman next to them.

"Rika, this is Yolei Inoue, your stylist for today!" Alice explained as she presented the purple-haired young woman standing right beside her.

"Why do I need to have a stylist?" Rika asked with a snort.

"Because you can't wear just a simple make-up, Rika!" Jeri answered with a chuckle. "Okay, Rika! You sit down on that chair while you, Yolei, do your thing!"

"Do I have to do this, Jeri?" Rika asked, feeling ridiculed, as she sat on her chair as the stylist prepared the things to be used as makeup.

"Of course, Rika!" Alice and Jeri answered in unison.

_Why can't I wear simple makeup?_ Rika thought as the stylist applied blush-on to her cheeks. _And why the hell would I be wearing makeup?!_

Afterwards, her eyelids were given attention with the lavender eye shadow and her lips were tainted with red lipstick in order to make her look radiant. After the makeover was done, Rika's hair was fixed by the stylist and she closed her eyes for a moment.

_Right now, I'm imagining my death! I should be preparing for my flight later then all I'm having was a stupid make-over! _Rika thought as her eyes were still closed.

Not long after she had made Rika's hair up, the stylist was finished and instructed Rika to open her eyes.

"Miss Rika! Take a look!" Yolei said, feeling wonderful with what she just did.

Rika eventually diverted her attention to the mirror that was standing nearby them. She could see that her cheeks were rosy because of the blush-on and her eyelids were covered with lavender eye shadow while her long eyelashes had been tainted with black mascara. Her soft and pink lips turned into a deep shade of rosy red and her hair was divided into two: the first half was tied into a bun while the other half was down.

"It's… gorgeous…" Rika was unable to say what she wanted to say. "I feel that it's not me!"

"Yes!" Jeri and Alice exclaimed as they shared a high-five.

"So where are we now?" Rika asked, noticing that the first part of the plan was completed.

"To the venue!" Alice answered as they went outside Rika's room.

"Where?!" Rika demanded because she did not know what was going on right now.

"You'll see, Rika Nonaka!" Jeri chuckled, enjoying the clueless Rika that they were having just now.

"How are we exactly going to get there, Jeri and Alice?" Rika asked once again, feeling dumb with the secrecies that the two were doing to her.

"Something borrowed!" Alice said with an amused grin. "Come on, Princess Rika! We can't be late for our show and our vehicle is waiting!"

Rika could not do something right now. She was heavily made up and her outfit was only composed of a dress!

_What the hell was going on? _Rika thought. _What's happening to the world!_

With this, Jeri realized that they had to lock Rika's house in order to avoid thievery.

"Rika, do you have a key?" Jeri asked. "For security?"

"It's hanging there," Rika pointed towards a set of keys. "If you pick one key, the key has a keychain named after me."

Jeri eventually went towards Rika's key set and sought for what Rika described. When she saw that the key had a RIKA as a keychain, she took it.

"Is this one?" Jeri asked to make sure.

Rika squinted and gave the OK sign. "That's the one. Nice work, Jeri!" she added.

Eventually, Alice gave Rika a white pouch the auburn-haired woman would have a bag to carry whenever she would walk around. While they stood, Jeri closed the door and locked it using Rika's key. She eventually gave it to Rika so the latter would know that the house was locked.

"Okay! We're settled then!" Jeri answered with a smile.

Rika brought the white pouch with her and inserted her purse, her key and her phone there. They walked towards the gate so they could totally head out of the residence. When they were already standing on the street, they could see from afar a white car. The car moved and pulled to a stop in front of the trio.

"Come on, Rika! We might get late!" Alice prodded her to get inside the car.

"Oh right!" Rika said and followed and Alice as well.

They rode inside the car with Rika sitting next to Jeri in the last part. Alice sat beside the driver and gave him some instructions. With this, the white car started and made its way through the streets of Shinjuku.

As the car was moving, Rika could not help but think of everything: Jeri and Alice were appearing right before she could leave, her wearing a white dress and a makeup as well.

_I just don't know what I had been into… _Rika thought. _Maybe, just maybe I could fly to America after all this shit!_

Seeing that Rika was completely distracted, Alice began to send a text to Ryo's number so she could give the signal since Henry should be the one who would arrive first in the altar, according to the rules of traditional weddings.

**"Hey, guys! I'm with the bride right now! Better get ready or we might end up seeing each other!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry was already at the altar with his friends and family. Henry was wearing his black tuxedo attire while his friends wore black suits including his brother Rinchei. Even his father wore the same attire the gentlemen were wearing. His mother was clad in a white blouse and white skirt with matching pearl earrings and necklace as well. His sister Jaarin was wearing a red sleeveless dress with a pearl necklace to add. Suzie wore the same outfit as her elder sister but hers was yellow in color.

Henry's midnight blue hair was laid to the side, making him even more handsome today for his wedding with his beloved girl. He was waiting patiently when his father tapped his shoulder.

"You nervous?" Janyuu Wong asked his son. "I also felt that when I married your mother, Henry."

"Maybe…" Henry answered honestly. "This is the first time I'm getting married to a bride who doesn't knew that she'll marry me today. And I'm afraid of the possibility that she might not show up."

"I'm proud of you, Son," Janyuu replied with a smile. "Your grandfather was regretful with what he heard from you but he was also happy that you're determined to find your happiness also."

"Yeah," Henry answered with a smile. "I don't want to have a Runaway Bride when in fact I'm the Runaway Groom to the supposed wedding today."

"Just remember that you'll have to give us grandchildren, okay?" Mr. Wong snickered. "I'm already waiting for an heir of the Wong industries."

Henry blushed at his father's remark. Actually, for someone with the same age as him, it was expected that he should settle down and have a family at that point.

_The question is… will Rika want to have children? _Henry thought. _The dream I had seemed so real and I even wanted that to happen._

Meanwhile, Ryo was busy playing with his phone when he received Alice's text.

**"Hey, guys! I'm with the bride right now! Better get ready or we might end up seeing each other!"**

_Looks like it's the start of the ball game! _Ryo thought as he received the text from his girlfriend.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ryo began and his voice attracted the Wong family members and his friends. "It's show time!"

"Alright!" Takato chuckled. "I'll be sending congratulations in advance to Sir Henry and Ma'am Rika!"

"Gosh! Rika would be automatically the CEO if this wedding became successful!" Kazu remarked.

The Wongs only laughed with Kazu's remark. They stood there as they waited for the bride.

* * *

Not long after, the car arrived at the church. Jeri alighted and helped Rika with her dress. Alice went inside and notified the others to prepare since Rika was already here. Rika was already inside the church. However, as she stepped more inside the church, she was surprised to see a tall black-haired woman clad in red dress and handed her a bouquet of roses. It was Aimei Chen who stopped short and smiled before giving the bouquet to Rika.

_Aimei? _Rika thought as she realized what the meaning behind Aimei's presence today was. _What's she doing here? And it's her wedding today, right?!_

When Rika walked inside the church, she saw that many guests were looking at her. As she walked nearer, she saw her mother and grandmother who were smiling towards her. They were clad in white buttoned down dresses as well.

_Mom? Grandma? What are they doing here?!_ Rika thought as she could not believe that her guardians were already here in Japan once again. _Why didn't they tell me that they'd be arriving soon?!_

Then from afar, she could see Henry who was smiling widely. Rika could not understand what was going on as she walked towards the altar. And she could not understand why she was seeing Henry either!

_It's a wedding! But what am I doing here?_ Rika thought. _And why am I seeing Henry here? What the heck is going on?_

She was already halfway in the church aisle when she saw Henry who was walking towards her. Eventually, Henry took her arm and Rika was already walking with him towards the outside of the church.

"Rika, let's go…" Henry said seriously while holding Rika's arm.

As she was walking, she felt that the bouquet might get ruined if she kept on walking as fast as this. She passed by Jeri and entrusted the brunette with the bouquet for that moment.

"Henry, where exactly are you taking me?" Rika asked, somehow fed up with all the secrecies that had just occurred for today.

Henry only did not say anything. The couple kept on walking and passing by the streets until they reached a certain place somehow familiar to them. Rika saw that the place was green and full of grasses. She deduced that they were once again now in Shinjuku Park.

"We're going somewhere so we could talk," Henry explained.

And the two continued walking for some time until they reached the center and stood on the grassy spot but had a bench as well. Henry took a deep breath as he tried to rest himself from the walk that they just had earlier while Rika stood behind him.

"Rika…" Henry began as he gathered all of his thoughts and what he heard from Ryo and Aimei.

"Yes?" Rika answered reluctantly and walked towards him.

"I need answers to my questions," Henry started after he turned around to look at Rika. "I want the truth, okay?"

Rika nodded in surrender. "What is it?"

"Why are you leaving?" Henry asked seriously.

Rika's eyes widened at that point. How did Henry know that she was leaving today? And who told him about that?

"I just wanted to move on with my life," Rika answered casually. "You're marrying and I need to start fresh as well."

Henry seemed to find Rika's answer legitimate since he also heard it from Mrs. Nonaka as well.

"Second question, do you still love me like the way I do to you?" Henry asked again.

Rika became surprised with Henry's question. She was reluctant to answer it.

"Rika?" Henry asked as he went closer to her.

"I… I…" Rika trailed off as she could not find the strength to say everything to him. Eventually, she nodded in response.

Henry took a deep breath and composed himself. "If you do love me, then why are you going to leave?"

Rika was taken aback with the question. Her leaving was actually a way to avoid the pain Henry's marriage to Aimei caused.

"Look, you're going to marry someone at that time and I need to close everything that happened between us," Rika explained until she placed the puzzles together. "Until someone here came to my house and made me up, dressed me in this gown and surprised me with this wedding! I'm even surprised why I'm seeing Aimei in a dress!"

Henry smiled because of Rika's cluelessness. "Don't worry. Aimei's only a part of the entourage."

Rika's eyes went wide with that fact. "What?!" she asked. "And how did you know that I'm leaving today?"

Henry sighed a bit. "Aimei called the wedding off last Friday. She knew that I still love you and it's because of her why I knew that you're leaving today. And this wedding's gonna stop you from leaving."

Rika was surprised with what she heard. "Why did you do that?"

He cleared his throat. "Rika, I love you so much and will always love you until the very end. I lost you once and I don't want it to happen again. I'm sorry if I had to do this but I really wanted to be with you in all the days of my life."

Rika became even more agape with what Henry just said. _So, I'm the one who's getting married today. That's the plan! _

"And you in the wedding gown made me even tempted to call you mine forever," Henry continued and held Rika's hands as well. "Rika, I can't bear to be away from you once again. I want to come home to you and to our kids and I wanted to wake up with you everyday."

Rika finally realized that the bride in Henry's wedding was actually her. With this, she began to play hard-to-get.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked with a smirk.

"Okay. I know it's already obvious so to sum it up, Rika Nonaka," Henry said as he bent on one knee and presented her an engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Rika felt that her heart was beating so fast. She was already in a wedding dress and everything was already polished. Even her feelings for Henry were also polished so there was no stopping her from saying yes. Her dream about a family with Henry only made it clear that she wanted to take everything to the next level.

"Yes, Henry," Rika answered as she got the strength to smile. "I will marry you!"

Eventually, Henry threw his arms around his future wife and hugged her. Finally, everything went according to plan! When they broke away, Henry could not help but smile.

"Thank you, Rika, for making me the happiest man today." Henry smiled and remembered something that would jog his girl's memory. "Do you remember what's with this day?"

"It's our anniversary when we're still teenagers," Rika answered with a weak smile and found herself to apologize to Henry. "I'm really sorry."

Henry was taken aback with her words. "For what, Rika?"

"For trying to leave you again. I thought it was too late for me so I also came to that decision," Rika explained wistfully. "I also missed my mom and grandma so much that time."

"Don't be sorry, Rika. It's okay." Henry smiled as he finally got his beloved to say yes. "At least, we're now together forever!"

"And I'm also sorry if it took too long for us to be together again," Rika answered, feeling sorry for the groom who risked everything just to get her yes. "You even resorted to planning this wedding behind my back!"

"It's alright with me, Rika." Henry grinned as he saw the twinkling eyes of his future wife. "You're always worth the wait."

With this, Henry even hugged his future wife tighter. Rika realized that she had found what would make her truly happy: being with the man she really loved.

"Then let's get married!" Henry smiled as he and Rika broke away from each other. "They might think that we ran away from our wedding!"

"I know," Rika answered as well. Now that she became Henry's soon-to-be wife, she could not help but feel weird. It was a sudden wedding yet she liked it.

Eventually, the two walked from the park and returned to the church. The distance was not very far and in a few minutes, the couple was back at the church. The guests were looking at them strangely. But as they saw Henry with Rika, they knew that the wedding would really commence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's start the wedding!" Henry declared and the guests heaved a sigh of relief. He then walked towards the altar slowly but surely.

When Rika saw that Henry arrived, she followed suit and the guests were already looking at her. She was also carrying the bouquet that was filled with red roses while walking on the red carpet and towards the altar.

From afar, Henry was standing and he could see his bride and future wife walking towards him. He was happy now that both of them were getting married on their anniversary. After six years of being separated, here they are on their wedding.

_After all that had happened, she really became more beautiful than ever, _Henry thought with a smile.

"There's your wife, dude!" Takato, who was in Henry's right side, nudged him. "I mean your bride!"

"I know!" Henry grinned.

"You indeed got yourself the woman, Henry!" Ryo said while standing beside Henry in his left side.

While she was walking, Rika could see that Henry looked more handsome today with his black suit and his midnight blue hair was laid to the side. Eventually, she arrived at the altar with a smile upon seeing Henry.

"I forgot to tell you that you look wonderful today, Rika," he whispered into her ear as he offered his left arm to her.

"Thank you!" she whispered back and put her right arm in Henry's.

The two walked to where the priest was with Henry standing on the right while Rika on the left.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to bind these two individuals in marriage: Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka."

The entire congregation witnessed the wedding ceremony as the priest continued his litany. At this point, Henry and Rika were facing each other and joined hands.

"Do you, Henry Wong, take Rika Nonaka to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked Henry.

"Yes, I do," Henry answered and smiled at Rika.

"Do you, Rika Nonaka, take Henry Wong to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked Rika.

"Yes, I do," Rika answered and smiled at Henry.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the priest declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

Henry moved towards Rika and gently pressed his lips onto hers, urging Rika to kiss him back. Rika's lips brushed against his and kissed him as well. They had the urge to part because the audience was already giving them a big round of applause but Henry continued kissing Rika while Rika did not mind. When they broke apart, Henry immediately hugged Rika while she returned the hug.

"Happy anniversary, Rika!" he whispered.

"Happy anniversary, Henry!" she replied back.

When they had let go from each other's grasp, Henry and Rika turned to face the audience who was happy for the two of them already and they smiled at them.

Janyuu and Mayumi Wong stood just a pew away from the married couple. Mr. Wong placed his arm around Mrs. Wong.

"Our son's all grown up and married for real!" Mr. Wong said to Mrs. Wong happily.

"I know, Janyuu. It'll be years and it's Suzie's turn to walk the aisle once again!" Mrs. Wong replied with a smile.

"But I'm really proud with what Henry just did. At least he found the person behind his true happiness," Mr. Wong added proudly. "Henry is truly my son. And I know that he'll always do the right thing."

Rika's guardians stood at the opposite side where the Wongs stood.

"My baby girl's all grown up! At least she got legally married at twenty-five, rather than getting married at twenty!" Mrs. Nonaka said while wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

"I know, Rumiko! She'll be living a life of her own with her new family," Grandma Seiko said and patted her daughter's back.

"I really wish them well, Mom!" Mrs. Nonaka said. "I knew it from the start that they seemed to be compatible with each other."

At the third row, Henry and Rika's tamer friends were happy for the newly married couple. They were yelling like mad and cheering for them.

"Way to go, Henry!" Kazu, Kenta, Takato and Ryo exclaimed and applauded for them.

"Yeah, Rika!" Alice and Jeri called out."Way to go!"

The newly married couple arm-in-arm walked from the altar and they were making their way towards the door. All of the guests were cheering for them.

"I can't believe so many people attended our wedding!" Rika said to Henry while walking arm-in-arm.

"That's what you get when you're betrothed to someone else!" Henry chuckled. "And that's what you also get when you're the president of the company and the owner as well!"

"Wow," Rika remarked sarcastically.

"And I now have a first lady in the company!" Henry teased which caused Rika to shake her head mischievously.

The couple had gotten outside the church and found their white bridal car. Henry opened the door for Rika and he had let her inside.

"Thanks, Mr. Wong!" Rika smirked.

"You're always welcome, Mrs. Wong!" Henry grinned and he sat beside her.

When the couple had finally settled inside the car, Henry told the venue, "To the Royal Hotel of Shinjuku."

The driver relented and started driving, leaving the couple to savor their newly married moments with each other. Henry held again Rika's right hand while the car was moving.

"Henry," Rika spoke up as soon as she realized about her economic status right now. "I don't have a job anymore so I only have limited savings for myself. Let me work so I could have money for our future."

"You don't have to work anymore. I can provide you anything… Money… Love… and…" he followed it with a smirk. "… And pleasure in bed."

Rika only smacked her husband's arm playfully. "You're such a pervert!" she snorted while Henry only laughed.

Eventually, their romantic moment was badly ruined when Rika's phone rang. Before Rika could excuse herself, Henry already smiled at her in permission.

"Hello?" Rika answered as soon as she held her phone. "Mrs. Kitara? What made you call?"

_"Rika? We know that you had published your books already and we're wondering if you're up to a book signing to be held one month from now,"_ Naomi Kitara said.

Because of everything that was happening, Rika had totally forgotten that she published a book already.

"Sure… I'll check my schedule and I'll let you know soon," Rika replied and felt that she could not talk too long with Naomi because she was in the wedding car with her husband. "Can we talk sometime? I'm at my wedding."

_"Wedding?! You didn't tell us you're engaged! Was that the reason why you resigned and you went to America?" _Naomi asked from the other line.

Rika secretly laughed. "Uh… It's a long story but I'll tell you things soon! I'm sorry if I can't really talk right now."

_"Alright! Best wishes!"_ Mrs. Kitara greeted. _"Take care!"_

"Thanks!" Rika answered and ended the call, causing Henry to look at her in amusement.

"Who's that?" Henry asked.

"Oh! It's the publisher of my book and my ex-boss. They want me to attend a book signing," Rika answered casually.

"A book? Rika, you wrote and published a book and didn't tell me about it?" Henry was clearly surprised and amused at the same time.

"Well, Henry… You have one in my house and it's my supposed wedding gift to you," Rika explained.

"What's the title?" Henry asked, now curious of what Rika wrote.

"It's called _Finding Our Missing Happy Ending_," Rika explained. "It's already out in the book stores."

Henry was truly intrigued with what Rika wrote.

"At the title itself, I wanted to see it already. But I knew that it would be nice. Anyway, I'm proud of you, my wife," Henry praised her.

"Thanks, my husband." Rika smiled. "Don't worry because I have a copy of it in my house."

"That's another thing to be put to consideration," Henry commented. "What about your things?"

"When Alice and Jeri picked me up earlier, I was already finished with my suitcase," Rika answered. "So it's already easy for us to transport. Where are we going to live anyway?"

"My grandfather gifted me a house in advance. Now I'm going to use it since I'm already married." Henry grinned.

"I see," Rika answered. With this, Henry held again her right hand.

When the car arrived at the hotel, the couple alighted from the car and walked inside the hotel lobby so they could go to the ballroom.

"I think they're waiting for us so shall we?" Henry said and extended his arm for Rika.

"Right!" Rika said as she placed her hand on Henry's arm.

The couple walked together to the ballroom. A white cloth hung in the ceiling and the white balloons stood at the entrance while forming an arch. They saw that their friends and families already arrived there. Even their guests from the office were also there so they marched in formally with Rika's hand on Henry's arm while music was playing.

"Congratulations to the newlyweds!" Ryo declared and the others agreed. Others started throwing confetti around them.

"Thanks, guys!" Henry said and looked at Rika. "This day turned out to be the best for me. Don't you agree?

"I agree," Rika answered. "It's unexpectedly amazing."

At that time, the ballroom began playing a song. All of the couples went to the center to dance which reminded Rika that she was going to dance with her husband. She saw Takato and Jeri taking the opportunity of dancing to make out.

"Make out or dance?" Henry asked, apparently reading Rika's thoughts.

"Both?!" Rika answered and laughed. "Ten minutes dance and the entire night to make out!"

With this, she looked at him and he also looked at her.

"So, care to dance with your husband, Mrs. Henry Wong?" Henry grinned as he offered his right hand to her.

"Sure. Why not?" Rika returned the grin and accepted his right hand. "I'd love to!"

"Glad to know," Henry chuckled while Rika held his hand. "It would be unfair if the newlyweds were just sitting around and watching, you know?"

"I know, Henry. It would be unfair if the groom didn't show his signature dance moves!" Rika teased.

The couple walked hand-in-hand towards the center. When they found a spot, Henry faced Rika while his hands slowly traveled to her waist and eventually settled there. Rika placed her hands around Henry's neck.

"I still can't believe I'm married today," Rika remarked.

"Me too." Henry nodded. "Anyway, I have something to confess."

"What is it?" Rika said in interest.

"When I was stuck with the stupid arranged wedding thing, a part of me wanted that making out to be something more…" Henry said sheepishly. "Because if we were careless and I ended up knocking you up and my parents knew it… then they wouldn't have a choice but to arrange this wedding thing to you instead."

Rika only pinched Henry's cheek. "Now I really proved that you're indeed a pervert!" she smirked.

"But anyway, your story seemed to be perfect fit for the two of us," Henry remarked. "We found our happy ending that we waited so long to have."

"Yeah!" Rika agreed as the feeling of being married began sinking into her.

"Just like the prince and his princess." Henry smiled.

"Aww… Henry…" Rika was nearly close to laughing. "You're a lot more hopeless romantic than I am!"

"But you're not just an ordinary princess, Ri… You're my princess and now… the queen of my life," Henry answered with a smile. "I love you, Mrs. Rika Nonaka Wong."

"And I love you too, Mr. Henry Wong," Rika answered as well with a smile. "Anyway, you did a good job in performing this stunt! The wedding and everything!"

"I know I could always make a good actor, don't you think, Sweetheart?" Henry winked. "Mission accomplished!"

"Maybe!" Rika replied as she kept with the slow pace caused by her husband. "If I'd grade you, you'll have A for the effort."

"Thanks." Henry smirked. "So do I get to have an anniversary gift from my wife today?"

"In the future, okay?" Rika answered as she realized what her husband was getting at. "Let's just dance, Henry."

With this, Henry lowered his smiling face to meet Rika's and touched her nose with his, giving her an Eskimo kiss. Rika blushed at this move and began to giggle. Not wanting to turn the giggle into solid laughter, Henry instantly pressed his lips on Rika's and the two shared a passionate and sweet kiss.


	18. Epilogue

**Chapter 18: Epilogue**

A month after the surprise wedding, Rika still could not believe that she became the legitimate Mrs. Henry Wong. She was surprised that it was her mother who permitted Henry to plan the whole thing out and she was still grateful for it.

But since she already resigned from Shinjuku Publishing, she began working with Henry and goes with him as his freelance assistant. It was entirely different but she enjoyed it.

Well, because of her conversation with Mrs. Kitara, she was forced to admit that she got married on the day she was supposed to leave for America. The woman was amused and at the same time extracted a promise that she would not say a thing. Rika told that she would reveal her marital status on the book signing itself.

One Monday of July, Rika went to her husband's office and wore a simple white long-sleeved dress and a pair of black high heels and she carried a medium-sized shoulder bag. She rarely used accessories but decided to wear her hair down since she was not easily recognized by the members of Shinjuku Industries. As she went inside the office, she saw Henry who was busy in the computer.

"Hi, Henry!" Rika greeted as she walked towards his table.

"Hi, Sweetheart!" Henry smiled as he saw his wife coming towards him.

"How's everything?" Rika asked as she sat down on one of her husband's guest seats.

"Tiring but when I saw you, I felt so much better." Henry grinned as he finished saving the document inside his computer.

"You poor thing!" Rika answered back. "Always the medicine for you, am I?"

Henry stood up and walked towards his wife who was still seated. He stood in front of her and Rika eventually stood as well.

"You're not just my medicine." Henry smirked in front of his wife. "You're my drug because I'm always addicted to you."

He smiled and he gave Rika a quick kiss while cupping her face with her kissing him quickly as well.

"Anyway, I brought you lunch so we could eat together," Rika replied as soon as they broke away from each other.

"Just in time! I'm really hungry after all." Henry laughed. "What's the food?"

"Chinese food, Henry. You name the viands you like and that's inside the lunch box," Rika replied in amusement as she fished out the square-shaped container.

_God, I can hardly thank you for giving me a lovely woman and wife, _Henry thought with a smile on his face.

"Alright…" Henry smiled. "Let's just dine here."

Eventually, Henry took a spare seat so that Rika could sit next to him while Rika removed the container from her bag and brought a water bottle out of it. Henry was amazed with what Rika brought for him so he stood up so he could help her. Rika insisted that Henry sit down so that she could make things easier for them to eat sooner.

"Even if they say that you're cold, I know that you're still warm because you love to take care of me," Henry said to his wife who was busy preparing the food. "Thanks, Rika."

"You're welcome," Rika replied with a smile. Now that Henry was with her, she knew that she would not have to face life alone.

But this topic seemed to not get off his mind. He wanted to ask Rika about this somehow.

"Rika, do you want to have kids in the future?" Henry asked as they began to eat.

Rika already knew that Henry would ask this eventually. After her miraculous survival, she was given a clean bill of health already and she would not pass anything to her future children.

"Maybe…" Rika answered as she was still eating. "Only if you want to."

A small smirk spread on Henry's face. "Of course, I want to, Rika. At least, I got a consolation that you also want kids as well."

"Of course, I do!" Rika laughed. "The nature of your job somehow discourages us to have one."

Henry became confused. "What? What do you mean?"

"Yeah! Your boss- type of job prevents us in having kids," Rika answered back humorously. "You're too lazy to be a dad."

Henry only laughed good-naturedly. "I'm not lazy. You haven't visited me at my house when we're not yet married. I've been the living houseboy at the Wong residence."

Rika was only amused while she was eating. "Now tell me something I don't know!"

"I cleaned everything. Including the shit that my parents gave me just recently." Henry winked at Rika because she knew what it meant.

"Hmm…" Rika nodded as she ate what she prepared for her husband.

"Besides, I'm sorry if I made you the maid when we got married…" Henry answered, feeling sorry because Rika had spent the first weeks in his home cleaning and sorting.

"Nah… It's okay," Rika answered, wanting her husband to eat more. "It's what a wife should do when she gets married."

Eventually, she took a spoonful and decided to spoon-feed her husband in order for him to stop talking.

"Do you think there's something incomplete in our relationship?" Henry asked as he continued eating.

Rika raised an eyebrow because she did not understand what Henry meant.

"I don't know… What do you think, Einstein?" Rika countered back and spoon-fed Henry. "Say AH, Henry…"

Henry opened his mouth so that Rika could feed him. Once the food was inside his mouth, he felt happy with his wife's subtle yet sweetness towards him. When he gulped it in, that was the time he started to talk.

"You know… what couples do when they're in love?" Henry said and made it sound like a question than a statement.

At that time, both were already finished with their food so they were free to talk about anything.

"Kiss?" Rika asked innocently.

"Higher," Henry answered casually.

At this point, Rika's eyes went wide as she guessed the thing correctly.

"You mean the deed?" Rika asked in surprise. Well, how would she not be surprised? A man like her husband had needs and he needed it somehow.

Henry was surprised since his wife figured it out. He decided to simplify everything.

"Yeah, that one…" Henry answered.

"I knew you'll ask that." Rika smirked. "Silly boy!"

"I'm not pressuring you into that because I love and respect you," Henry answered with a grin. "I only told myself that when I married you, I'll do it at 24/7."

This caused Rika to turn into a deep shade of red because of her husband's remark.

"Henry! You really are a pervert! Eww!" Rika exclaimed as she slapped her husband's arm playfully, leaving Henry only laughing heartily. "So was that the reason why you wanted to get back with me? Eww!"

Henry only took his wife who was yelling like mad and brought her close to him and hugged her.

"Of course not… I wanted to get back at you because you're my first love and now my last love," Henry said with a smile and kissed her cheek. "I know it's been a month so I still wanted to prove you everything."

Rika broke off from Henry's grasp and smiled. "Sorry… I thought you're getting silly again."

Henry only smiled as well. Their faces were only inches from one another and they were almost going to kiss when they heard the door open. They turned around and saw Takato who wore an amazed look in his face.

"Uh… Please get a room, will you?" Takato exclaimed.

"Sorry, Takato!" Rika and Henry chorused.

* * *

A couple of days later, Rika was at the ballroom of the Royal Hotel for the _Finding Our Missing Happy Ending _which was organized by Shinjuku Publishing. She was surrounded by her friends in the office, her boss Naomi Kitara and her friends in the digimon world including her relatives. Not to mention that her other guy friends were audience in the book signing as well. The decoration of the ballroom was very simple. A white cloth hung in the ceiling and the purple balloons stood at the entrance while forming an arch.

At that time, Rika was wearing her hair in a ponytail once again and she was clad in a red short-sleeved blouse and a pair of black jean pants along with black flat shoes.

_I can't believe this! Everyone's here… _Rika thought. _Well… I'm not expecting my husband here… He's still in China because he met some executives there so I promised him that I'll photograph the moments here._

Not long after, Mrs. Naomi Kitara stood up and started the program.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Naomi Kitara began. "I'm so happy to see that everyone showed their support for our writer, Miss Rika Nonaka, and her story that was now published into a book."

The tamers only nodded since they knew that Rika had not announced her marital status to the public yet. Only they and their relatives knew about Rika and Henry getting married weeks ago.

"Gosh! I never knew Rika could write like this! It's so… amazing!" Alice praised as she held a copy of Rika's book. She had never stopped reading the novel ever since she bought it with Jeri.

"Yeah!" Jeri agreed. "It may be based on her life story but with the way she described it, was so amazing!"

The guys were only watching as they showed support for the redhead. Ryo admitted that he envied Rika when he read the book because of the upside-down and twisted story.

"I should have known that my daughter had some romance in her!" Mrs. Nonaka remarked as she held a copy of her daughter's book.

"You don't know it, Mrs. Nonaka!" Ryo snickered. "Maybe the book two would contain her and Henry's love life after marriage!"

"Here's our writer, Miss Rika Nonaka, so she could tell us the story behind her story," Mrs. Kitara said and stifled a laugh because of the Rika Nonaka when it should be Rika Wong.

Rika stood up and went to the podium so she could speak up.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Kitara," Rika started as soon as she got close to the microphone. "Good afternoon to all of you. It was a pleasure seeing you with your support to me and to my book. Well, it wouldn't be possible without my family, my friends inside the Shinjuku Publishing and to my friends since my high school days who were always there to help bring out the best in me. I know that writing a story is tedious but having an inspiration helped me. So thank you guys for everything."

Eventually, she finished her speech with a smile on her face. She returned to where she was seated.

_God… I can't bear to speak in a large audience! _Rika thought. _I wonder what'll happen next!_

Meanwhile, Henry was already at the façade of the hotel. This was the hotel where his and Rika's reception was held. At that time, it was because he arrived at Shinjuku and he knew that today was his wife's book signing and he wanted to be there to support his wife. He actually had become a fan of Rika after she told him that she wrote a story about her life and converted it into a book as well.

Since he wanted to surprise her, he also brought a bouquet of flowers just for her. Right now, he was busy walking towards the hotel ballroom so he could go there unnoticed in order not to foil his plan. Just like his proposal and wedding, this too was a surprise.

_I just hope I'm not yet too late, _Henry thought as he held a bouquet full of red roses, just like what Rika's bouquet looked like during his wedding with her. But as he was walking, he spotted the ballroom and knew that the book signing was there.

At that very moment, Rika was seated at the long table but she did not notice that Henry had gotten inside the ballroom already. She was busy fidgeting her phone until she heard something speaking loudly.

"Uhm… Excuse me? Where's Rika Nonaka?" the voice said. "I need to see her."

Rika was confused because she had an idea who the owner of the voice was yet she was not sure if she was correct with her assumption. And what was the funny part? The speaker revealed himself inside the room while he was holding a bouquet of roses with his right hand. There already stood a blue-haired young man clad in green buttoned down and long-sleeved shirt along with a pair of black slacks together with his black shoes. His hair was laid to the side which also caused female fans to go giddy with him. It was definitely Henry after all!

And from the audience, the tamers were surprised but laughed at Henry. Girls were screaming because of his handsome looks.

"Sorry, Ryo, but it looks like Henry's attracting a lot of girls and fangirls this time!" Kazu sneered at Ryo because of the attention Henry was having right now.

Ryo only laughed the comment off. Henry being flocked by girls was never a stranger to him. In fact, it would surprise him if the girls' attention would be put to Kazu or Kenta.

"Uh… Thanks, Kazu. I'd rather let Henry gain the attention. I'd rather have the attention of the girl beside me." Ryo grinned as his eyes rolled towards Alice whose cheeks turned a bright crimson with what he just remarked.

"Oh, Ryo!" Alice remarked as she stopped her face from blushing.

As she saw the young man, Rika's heart could not help but pound wildly because she saw her husband. She thought that Henry would not totally attend her book signing due to the conference held in China. And here he was, walking towards her with a bouquet of flowers and pretending as if she was still single. She only covered her mouth to prevent herself from smiling.

"To my idol, I know it's a wrong thing for me to fanboy over you but this is for you," Henry said with a smile as he arrived at Rika's long table and gave the bouquet to her.

Rika tried her best not to blush but fortunately stopped herself. But she was still touched with the flowers her husband gave her.

This caused the ladies from the area behind Ryo, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Alice and Jeri to be giddy with what Henry just did while the gentlemen around the area fumed at the blue-haired man.

"Oh my gosh! Rika Nonaka's so beautiful! She even had an oh-so handsome admirer!" one fangirl squealed.

"Hope that fanboy's still single! He looks yummy to suit me!" another one exclaimed.

Alice and Jeri were only snickering with the comment. They knew Henry and Rika too well.

"In their dreams," Alice sniggered to her brunette friend.

"Yeah… He's already taken!" Jeri agreed.

They were interrupted when Rika began to speak up.

"Thank you, My Loyal Admirer," Rika answered with a smile as she held the bouquet with her right hand.

Henry knew that his wife was privy regarding her married status. He decided to reveal it right now.

"You're welcome." Henry smiled as he came close to the microphone once again. "You know that I'm more than that. I'm your husband."

Rika only covered her mouth with her hand once again. At last, her husband helped her reveal her secret.

_Thanks, Henry, _Rika thought. _I love you and your foolishness sometimes!_

The crowd gasped as they heard Henry's comment. The two fangirls' jaws dropped.

"Are they serious?" the second one asked. "They don't look like they're married!"

Alice and Jeri shared a high-five as they smirked triumphantly. "Alright!" they chorused.

Eventually, Rika stood up so she could say something to Henry as well. Henry bent forward so he could listen as well.

"Thanks, Henry," she whispered. "I owe you one."

"No problem, Rika," Henry assured. "I'm just helping you."

With that, Henry walked away from the table and winked at Rika which signified his support to his wife. He walked towards his friends who sat at the left part of the ballroom. Rika eventually sat once again and took the wireless microphone that Henry had held earlier.

"To my supporters, whether you like it or not… I have an announcement to make," Rika started. "I'm actually married… That guy you've been crazy earlier, he's my husband. Aside from my family, friends, he's the one who inspired me write this one. But in real life, he's the one who completed my ending and made it a happy one. He may have undergone hardships just to get me back but I knew that he did it just for me."

Henry only smiled since Rika knew and valued what he did for her. Eventually, Rika cleared her throat so she could proudly say her whole name.

"Folks, I'm no longer Rika Nonaka," Rika continued. "I'm now Mrs. Rika Nonaka Wong. And I'm proud of it. Some piece of advice… It doesn't matter how long you made the story as long as you'll have the guts to end and how you'll end it. Like the title of my story, happy endings are always needed to be found the hard way but as long as you have the person that inspires or loves you, it will be easy for you. Thank you very much and have a good day!"

This caused Rika's family, guests, friends to stand up and give her a standing ovation. Henry was proud with what Rika just told and he knew that past experiences made her stronger. And now that she was together with him forever, nothing could possibly stop them.

"And… to those who brought a copy of my story… Thank you so much for the support… I will sign them but it shouldn't be me alone…" Rika replied as she continued sitting down and looked at Henry intently. "Because I wanted the most important person in my life to leave a lasting mark on you as well."

Henry was flattered with the way Rika presented him. He could not believe that he would also be signing copies as well.

_I can't believe this. Being revealed to the public as her husband is already good for me, _Henry thought as he felt his heart beaming with pride, love and happiness for his wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rika replied as she signaled her husband to join her in the long table. "This is Henry Wong, my husband."

With this, Henry walked towards the long table as guests were applauding loudly. Even the tamers and Rika's family were surprised with what Rika just did and they were clapping their hands as well.

"Nice one, Riks!" Kazu yelled, suddenly feeling proud of the redhead's statement.

"I'm so proud of you, Rika!" Mrs. Nonaka smiled. _Who would have thought that I really made a good decision in marrying Rika off to Henry! They're like peanut butter and jelly!_

Henry arrived at the long table and Mrs. Naomi Kitara offered a vacant seat to the blue-haired young man. He seated beside his wife and smiled at her.

"Nice speech, Rika," Henry praised her.

"Was that sarcasm that I hear?" Rika teased.

"Of course not!" Henry chuckled. "Thank you for dedicating it to me."

"But thanks a lot for being here… I almost thought that I'd end up getting pictures from my mother," Rika answered good-naturedly.

"Of course! It's your special event and I want to support you in this one," Henry assured.

Now that they were engulfed in a temporary silence, Rika's former boss cleared her throat.

"So, Miss Rika? Shall we start the book signing now?" Naomi Kitara asked.

"Yeah!" Rika answered with a nod.

Eventually, Mrs. Kitara gave the go-signal for Rika's fans to have their copies signed by the couple so the fans stood up and walked towards the long table as they fell in line. And of course, the line was being led by Mrs. Nonaka and Grandma Seiko as well as Rika's friends.

"Hi, dear!" Mrs. Nonaka spoke up as soon as she met her daughter and son-in-law. "I must say that you have some talent in making this! Good job!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Rika answered as she signed her mother's copy and passed it on to her husband.

"I agree with 'Mom', Sweetheart." Henry grinned. "Maybe you could act as my secretary in Shinjuku Industries."

"I'll think about it." Rika snorted in amusement. "I'm your assistant there, remember?"

"You really look good together, Henry and Rika," Grandma Seiko remarked with a smile. "Just shower your marriage with love, okay?"

The couple nodded and smiled at Grandma Seiko. As soon as the old woman left, there was a blonde and a brunette who followed. Rika knew that the two were Zoe Orimoto and Mimi Tachikawa and smirked at them deviously.

"My god, Rika!" Mimi exclaimed as she handed her and Zoe's copies of Rika's book. "The last time we checked, you resigned because you want to join your mom in the States… And now, we heard that you're already married! My gosh! It's you already!"

"Thank you!" Rika smirked as she gave the copies to her husband.

Mimi's eyes were drawn to the blue-haired man sitting beside Rika.

"Hi, Sir!" Mimi greeted simply because she was only attracted to him by his looks. "It's nice meeting you!"

"Hello. I'm Henry. Nice meeting you as well!" Henry grinned as he signed the books. "Are you her friends?"

"Former officemates," Zoe, who just appeared with Mimi, answered with a smile. "Rika's supposed to be our boss but she resigned already."

Henry nodded since Rika told him about the things that happened to her in her workplace shortly after their wedding. He handed the girls' copies as soon as he finished signing them.

"Thank you, Sir! And, Sir… You're so handsome!" Mimi exclaimed dreamily. "No wonder why Rika became head-over-heels for you!"

Henry only laughed while Rika snorted with Mimi's comment.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rika answered in attempt to drive the two away already. "I'll talk to you girls later on!"

When Zoe and Mimi left, they were followed by Alice and Jeri. The girls were smiling at the sight of the couple in front of them. Only the girls had copies of the books because the guys only promised that they would read it as soon as the girls had them.

"Can we have your autographs, Mr. and Mrs. Wong?" Alice and Jeri asked in unison.

"Sure," Rika answered and took the two books once again. Once she was done, she gave Henry the two as well.

Henry finished signing as well with a smile. He did not mind if his hand hurt. He was actually used to signing multiple papers courtesy of Takato. And, as long as he was with Rika, he was happy.

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Wong!" the two ladies chorused.

The couple only nodded teasingly and the two ladies sauntered off. For a moment, Henry looked at Rika.

"Can I have your signature later?" Henry smirked. Actually, his comment referred to asking permission from Rika to kiss him.

Rika seemed to understand what Henry meant and gave him a teasing smile. "Later."

"Okay." Henry grinned while Rika only shook her head ridiculously.

Then the couple happily resumed to signing the books that Rika's fans had.

* * *

Three months later, Rika was seen sitting in the living room. She was busy reading the copy of her book when her husband sat beside her.

"Hi, Sweetheart!" Henry smiled. "You want something to eat, drink or what?"

"No thank you, Henry," Rika replied. "I'm fine."

Then Henry moved his head towards Rika's belly and pressed his ear on it. Rika was already two months pregnant and she was amused because her husband was already excited at the arrival of their first child.

"Hey, Baby!" Henry smiled as he was placing his hand on his wife's belly. "Hurry up and get out of there, okay? Mommy and Daddy are excited to see you already."

"You're crazy!" Rika answered back with an out of character giggle. "I'm only two months pregnant, Henry!"

Henry only laughed at her. They had not known about Rika's condition until Henry found Rika to have spotting and she was brought to the hospital. That was the time they found out that she was indeed in the family way and the couple was surprised because they were only four months married. But nonetheless, they welcomed it as a blessing to their married life.

"Yeah, I know…" Henry jested. "It's just I'm happy that we're going to have a child now."

Rika only smiled because at least, the thing that happened before she knew about her child's existence was not what she really thought. She did not even know about her pregnancy because she was not experiencing the hell of morning sickness.

"I first thought that I had spotting because my disease came back once again," Rika answered, recalling how horrified she was at that time.

"Don't say that," Henry replied cautiously. "The doctor told us that you have a clean bill of health already after they knew about your miracle revival."

"I know… But I just can't help but think about it again," Rika said wistfully. "Or remember it, for that matter."

Henry sat up and now he was sitting similar to his wife. He placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart…" Henry assured and gave her a kiss on the temple. "I'll be here to take care of you from now on."

Rika smiled as she realized that her husband would always be there for her. She knew that being married would mean telling secrets or help that she would always need.

"Anyway, Henry…" Rika trailed off as she tried to remember something.

"What is it, Rika?" Henry asked, looking at his wife intently.

Rika decided to tell her husband about the dream that she had.

"I had a dream… about me and you married and we have a little girl who kept on pulling me so she could have a toy," Rika answered casually.

This caused Henry to raise his eyebrow. "Really? You had that dream too?" he inquired.

Rika nodded and realized what Henry just said. "Yeah. And what's with the too? You mean…?"

"I know what you're thinking… because I had the same dream too… I married you and we had a girl in that dream." Henry smiled. "It looks like we're really meant to be all along!"

Rika only blushed and Henry saw this. She was somehow happy because they shared the same dream before they could even get married.

"I told you that we'd be the ones who'd end up together," Henry assured. "I'm happy that we had the glimpse of our future."

"I agree," Rika answered and she had her turn in rubbing her belly as well. "I still can't believe it, Henry. Before, I thought I was going to die… and now, another life was growing inside me already. Maybe I still have a second chance to live after all…"

"Of course, Rika," Henry agreed. "Everybody deserves a second chance, you know?"

"Yeah. I guess!" Rika answered casually. "I'm happy with everything that has happened to us."

"That's my girl." Henry grinned and kissed her in the cheek.

_I guess I had found my missing happy ending after all, _Rika thought as she felt lucky to have a husband in the persona of Henry. _  
_

"I love you and our baby, Rika." Henry smiled as he returned his arm on his wife's shoulder.

"I love you too as well as our child, Henry." Rika smiled as well.

Eventually, the couple saw themselves living in a wonderful home together.


End file.
